FROM THE ASHES
by AnnieCat
Summary: ObiWan and a badly injured Anakin face Palpatine together on Mustafar. Afterward, Anakin discovers emotional wounds can cut even deeper. He and Padme are faced with many challenges. Can their love, and their lives, endure it all?
1. Chapter 1

**FROM THE ASHES**

Chapter One

"I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I can overthrow him!" Anakin smiled proudly as he delivered the news of his power to Padme on the landing dock at Mustafar.

"Anakin, is he really a Sith Lord? Obiwan said so, but I can't believe it, he was always so kind to me..."  
"He was kind to me, too, that is how he gained my trust and used me against the Jedi. I now regret what I have done, and now I feel I can use this power against him! Come with me, back to Coruscant, so we can make it our own!" He extended his flesh hand to her. She didn't take it.

"Anakin, I am afraid of you?"  
"Afraid, why?"  
"The things Obiwan said about you..."

"I told you, I am sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough, Anakin! You have turned to the dark side!"  
"Only for you, my love, to save you from dying! That's the only reason!"  
"I don't want you killing younglings to save me, think of our own baby!"  
Anakin hung his head in shame, tears dripping from his once again blue eyes. "Please forgive me."

"I don't know you anymore, Anakin! You're going down a path I can't follow, and it's breaking my heart!"

"Why, because of Obiwan?" Just then, Obiwan appeared at the doorway of her Naboo ship. Anakin's eyes shot straight to him in an evil stare.

"You betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!"

"No-no, I sw..." He stared at her and his hand reached into the air in squeezing motions until she was clutching her throat, raised off the ground.

"Anakin let her go!" Obiwan screamed. He loosened his grip, and she fell to the ground. How could he have hurt the one he loved so much, the one he had turned to the dark side and committed terrible deeds to save? He stared at her lying on the ground, and bent over her. He turned her head, and noticed she was out cold. "What have I done?" He muttered, taking his head in his hands.

"Indeed!" Obiwan said, standing over him. Anakin raised to his feet. Obiwan's arms were folded, and he made no move for his lightsaber, so Anakin did not draw on his old friend. But he was furious.

"Why did you come here, Obiwan?" "To stop you!"  
"You mean to _kill _me?"

"I do not choose to, but, if it is the only way to stop you, I will do what I must."

"You will try." Anakin said, his back turned. He could hear Obiwan's lightsaber igniting. He did the same.Turning around in a flash, he made a spin move and the lightsabers met. Obiwan had not heard Anakin's admissions of regret to Padme, and he was so full of the dark side Obiwan was unable to sense anything good in him. He attacked Anakin, and Anakin attacked him. Force pushes, chokes, lightsaber battles, back and forth it went. Anakin thought how strange this was, pulling Obiwan's own moves on him. Images of memories of their happy times together came to mind, all their lessons. It was Obiwan who had taught him the very moves he used on him now. Obiwan looked at Anakin the same way, his padawan, his friend, his brother. How could it have come to this? He wanted to stop right there, hug Anakin and drill some sense into him! But it had gone too far now, the fight was raging. Now that the self destruct mechanism of Mustafar's plant had been accidently activated as they had fallen on it, it was now heading down below, into the lava. Both of them looked down, knowing that it might surely take one or both of them to their deaths.They could feel the heat on their faces, and feared their clothes might burst into flames. "You know, Obiwan, maybe this isn't such a good idea."  
"What?"  
"Look, one or both of us is going to die if we keep this up, look at all that lava down there."  
Obiwan was surprised to see such rational thinking in Anakin. Perhaps there was hope for him after all. He couldn't be sure so he held his lightsaber ready. Anakin's face scowled at him. "Master, whatever the differences are between us, surely there is a better time and place to settle them! Let's get out of here!" Obiwan, the horrid images of the holovid in the temple still vivid in his mind, was finding it hard to believe Anakin wasn't just trying to trick him. He searched his feelings, but only found the dark side blocking it. Palpatine had taken his brother away, this wasn't Anakin, it was Darth Vader. But Darth Vader was making a lot of sense. The platform shook again as it lowered. "Master, I tell you, if we don't go now we will find our ends right here and now!" Anakin's eyes looked so convincing, and a bit of his old self was coming through. Obiwan believed him.

"You're right, Anakin, whatever we must settle can wait. We first must get ourselves and Padme out of here."

Both lightsabers went off almost in unison. The two stared at each other, not sure what to do now. Their fate was decided for them. The platform broke, and together, they fell toward the lava below. Both managed to keep their bearings and composure and utilize their Jedi training enough to come to quick landings on broken bits of machinery below. Flying next to each other, they tried to reach solid ground. They stared at their feet, and how close they were to the lava. The rage had left them,and their main concern was for their lives, and Padme's. "Anakin, this way!" He tried to follow Obiwan, but his footing was a bit less stable. Finally, Obiwan came to rest on a rock, jumping and landing safely just as his metal floater fell into the lava. "Over here, Anakin, I have the high ground!" Anakin came up next to him on his own metal slab, and tried to jump over to the same rock as Obiwan, who was offering his outstretched hand to help. Anakin stared at the space he had to jump, and tried to calculate his move. He took a deep breath, and jumped.

"Aaaahh!" he screamed as he made his move. The metal he had been riding on shifted a bit, and Anakin was a little off. He fell to the ground, stomach down, grasping at the same rock Obiwan was standing on, but he was sliding fast. Obiwan stared down at his face, sweaty and covering with ashes and pieces of molten lava, with such a frightened expression in his eyes. "Help me, Obiwan, I'm falling into the lava."

Obiwan reached down for his brother's hand, but he had slid too far down.With a terrible scream, he fell and landed on the hot ashes near the edge of the flowing lava. Obiwan stared in terror as he saw Anakin's clothes and hair start to burn in places. He writhed in pain and screamed in terror, rolling over and over, beating the ground. In another few seconds, the lava river would carry him away if he did not move fast. "Anakin, this way!" He screamed as he headed toward him.

"Where are you, Obiwan?" Anakin turned his head and strained his eyes, but couldn't see a thing. The hot ashes had blinded him. "I can't see you, I can't see anything. Please, help me!" His face was so helpless, so pitiful, Obiwan no longer felt any evil in Anakin. This was not Darth Vader, this was his friend. For a second, he thought perhaps Anakin was tricking him, and when he got down there, he'd rise up and toss him into the lava. But then Anakin cried out again for help, and Obiwan could see he was truly hurt and unable to get up on his own. Carefully, Obiwan steadied himself enough with his footing and one hand to reach for Anakin.

"Take my hand, Anakin, just a little closer." Anakin tried to pull himself forward. The flames were out now, but the damage to his body had been done. He had suffered many burns, and now he was choking and coughing.

"I- I can't see where you are, and I'm losing my breath. You'll have to come get me, or I'm going to die. I am sorry to put you through this, master!" His voice shook, and he started to cry. Obiwan couldn't take it any longer. He risked himself, jumping off the rock and walking down the steep, dangerous incline of hot sand and ash to take Anakin's hand, which was reaching desperately into the air. As their hands clasped together, Anakin's lips managed a weak smile.

"I got you!" Obiwan said in a strong voice, pulling Anakin by the hand, then when they were far enough away from the lava bed, bending to pull him to a standing position. "Can you walk, Anakin?" He asked. Anakin was breathing heavily. Much of his clothes and hair were singed black. Open wounds through parts of his burned away clothing and boots showed that he had sustained severe burns to all of his limbs, his shoulders, his chest, and his face.

"I don't know if I can make it, Obiwan, just leave me here and go get Padme out of here. I'm sorry I hurt her."

"I know you are, my brother." Obiwan said, using his right hand to try to clean the ash off Anakin's face. He noticed in his horror that there were deep burns on his cheeks and forehead, his eyebrows and lashes where singed, and the surface of his eyes looked like they had melted. He waved his hand in front of Anakin's face."Can you see my hand, Anakin?" He squinted and tried to see. All he could make out was a very faint shadow of the movement of his hand against the light of the lava.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't." Obiwan felt very sorry for him. He tried to lead him up the rocks, but found that being blind and injured so badly, he wasn't going to be able to make it on his own power. Calling on all his strength, and the force, Obiwan lifted his taller brother into his arms, and began to climb up. Anakin's burned flesh hand and steaming metal hand reached out to hold onto Obiwan's shoulders. He recalled how Anakin had saved his life, carrying him unconcious on his back. He looked down at Anakin's face, and found him not a frightening Sith Lord but a wounded, helpless child. He only wanted to get him, and himself, away from that lava.

Looking over his shoulder, the last parts of the broken control center fell into the lava with an enormous splash. Obiwan bent forward to shield both his own face, and Anakin. The weight of Anakin was hard for him to balance on the rocks, and he almost fell backward several times. Anakin grunted. "Just leave me here, Obiwan, save yourself."

"No, your fate will be the same as mine." Anakin sighed in relief, then began to cough again. He was wheezing, and this concerned Obiwan greatly.

Finally Obiwan had gotten high enough above the lava river, he lay Anakin flat on a safe rock."I am going for help, Anakin. "I will be back."

"Don't leave me."

"There is no way I can make it back to the ship taking you all the way uphill. I will return, I promise." He squeezed Anakin's hand tightly.

"I can't see your face, Obiwan. I could always tell by your face if you were serious or not. I'll have to take your word for it."

"Search your feelings."

"All I can feel now is pain." Obiwan gently touched hs forehead, and left him. As he did, he heard Anakin cough and choke again, but saw that he had finally calmed down and was still alive. As he climbed farther up toward where Anakin's starfighter and Padme's ship were parked, he noticed another ship coming into the sky. It appeared to be a shuttle, and he sensed a sinsister presence on board. Obiwan ran as fast as he could to Padme's side. He felt for her breath, and she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Obiwan, is Anakin all right?"

"He is wounded, Padme, but we are going to get both of you to the medical center as soon as possible."

"Where is he?"

"I had to leave him back on the rocks, I could no longer carry him."

"Can you use the force or something?"

Obiwan did consider this, perhaps he could levitate Anakin, if he could muster enough power. He was feeling very spent right now. "You're both going to be okay, Padme. I promise." Threepio, who had not left her side, looked at her, and Obiwan, and shook his gold plated head. R2 beeped sadly. Threepio helped Padme up the ship's ramp.

Suddenly, a cackling laugh came from behind. "My my master Kenobi" Palpatine's evil voice was heard to say. "What a touching scene. Anakin's wife and child will die, just as his dreams foretold, if he fails to comply with the deal I gave him."

Obiwan handed Padme to Threepio, who was in a hurry to get her, and himself, away from the frightening image of Palpatine. Obiwan turned to face him. "So that is what happened to Anakin! You tricked him into thinking Padme was going to die and you could save her!" He thought of his friend lying helpless and hurt on the rocks below, and pitied him so much. Now he understood, though he could never condone Anakin's actions. Obiwan stared at Obiwan with much contempt, hating him for what he was, what he had done to Anakin, and the Jedi, and the entire galaxy with his bogus war. Palpatine's disfigured face cracked a wicked smile. He closed his yellow eyes.

"Gooood, gooood, Kenobi. I can feel your hatred, your anger, it makes you strong! As it appears my new apprentice is now in no condition to serve me as I would like, perhaps you should take his place at my side! Give yourself to the dark side, Obiwan, every bit of rage in you makes you more and more my slave!"


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter Two**

Obiwan's mind searched for his next move. He wanted to kill Palpatine, but wondered if he was right, would the anger it took to defeat him take him to the dark side? Obiwan moved cautiously toward the Sith Lord, but did not draw his saber. "I will never join you! What fools we all were to have fallen for your lies!" Palpatine only smiled sarcastically in his face. How badly Obiwan wanted to strike him down! Just then, the clones who had accompanied Palpatine came from behind.

"We've found him, Lord Sidious." Anakin's voice was heard screaming from behind as they carried him to the platform. Obiwan was glad his blind, injured friend no longer lay on the rocks below, but feared perhaps more for him now that he was in the wrong hands. Finally, he saw Anakin's diminished form appear out of the darkness. The clones lay him on the ground at Palpatine's feet.

"You have failed me, my young apprentice!"

"But I did shameful things for you, things I hate myself for, to save my wife, you, you lied to me, didn't you? You cannot stop anyone from dying."Anakin began to gasp for air. Palpatine laughed again. He bent down and stared into Anakin's face.

"You are blind. You are useless to me now. I will soon have a new, stronger, healthier apprentice. Clones, take his life, now. He is too strong in the force, too dangerous to be kept alive."

"NO!" screamed Obiwan, charging toward the scene. Palpatine struck him down with force lighting. Obiwan fell flat on his back, his feet in the air. Raising his head, he saw Palpatine with his back turned, watching as the clones aimed their blasters at Anakin's forehead. Anakin couldn't even see this, and didn't know what was happening. Obiwan knew he couldn't scream out, or it would draw Palpatine's attention. He did the only thing he could do to help Anakin. Closing his eyes, Obiwan drew upon the force to communicate to Anakin telepathically. He hoped he was still coherent enough to recieve the message.

_"Anakin, don't make a sound, but listen to me. Clone troopers are standing over you with blasters aimed at your head. You must use the force, Anakin_... His voice came back to Obiwan though the force. _"Obiwan, I don't know.. I will try_...

_"You HAVE to, Anakin, please!" _Obiwan tried to send the images he saw to Anakin's mind, but never knew if they made it. He lost contact as Anakin used all his strength to fight back. He was flat on his back, unable to pull himself up, in terrible pain, and blind. This might mean his death.But to Obiwan's surprise, Anakin raised his badly injured arms back and forth in front of his face, deflecting the shots! In his mind, Anakin could see the clones from Obiwan's point of view,

a side view of himself in ground with the clones standing over him. Anakin was able to visualize from this about where they were over him, and he could hear their movements. This helped him not only deflect the bullets, but force choke them both! Palpatine made no move to save the clones, but he smiled at Anakin's success.

"Well, Lord Vader, perhaps you may still be of use to me yet. You are still mine."

Anakin grabbed for every bit of air he could to speak. "Don't call me Lord Vader. My name is Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. I denounce you, and the Sith, and all you stand for!" Hearing this, Obiwan's heart raced, partly from happiness, partly for fear for Anakin's life.

"Well, so be it, then, Jedi, my poor, broken, blind apprentice. There is nothing left of your destiny but for you to DIE!" Palpatine let loose with his force lighting on Anakin, who was already injured and weakened. He couldn't see it, but he heard it, and felt it. He raised his hands to try to deflect it, and he did, using his metal hand to send it partly back into Sidious. This took him aback long enough for Obiwan to reach the spot. Standing behind the momentarily shocked Palpatine, Obiwan ignited his lightsaber. Hearing this, Palpatine turned his attention from Anakin to Obiwan. "Well, well, Master Kenobi, here you are with all you anger and hatred to strike me down and complete your journey to the dark side!"

"No, I am here in all my compassion and selflessness, for Anakin, for the entire galaxy, to save them from YOU!"

"Are you threatening me, master Jedi?"

"Not a threat a promise!" He raised his lightsaber to strike at Palpatine.

"Oh have mercy, I lost my lightsaber battling with Yoda, I am unarmed."

"Anakin is unarmed too, but yet you tried to kill him. No one with the force is ever completely unarmed."

"You are right, Kenobi." He said as he showed his ugly teeth through a sinister grin and let loose with force lightning from both hands! Obiwan raised his lightsaber and moved it to perfectly block it all, and send it back into Palpatine. They were standing near the edge of a cliff looking down into the lava, and all of them were in danger of tumbling with one wrong move. Heavily engaged in battle as fierce as it could be, neither of them noticed Anakin managing to pull his poor burned body up as far as hands and knees. Following the sound of the lightning, he crawled up behind Palpatine. He couldn't see anything, but was confident from all he'd heard and felt that the Sith Lord was the one whose robe covered legs were standing in front of him. He then sent a mental message to Obiwan, one of the good side of the force, one Palpatine would be unable to feel.

_"Push him over Obiwan, push to your right, now!" _The message came through strong. He sensed this was the moment. He did exactly as Anakin's voice in his head had instructed, he used his lightsaber, still full of force lightning, to his right. At the same instant, Anakin, on his knees, used both hands to shove Palpatine's legs toward the edge of the cliff, his left, Obiwan's right. Screaming, and streaming with lightning, Palpatine's body flew over the edge of the cliff! He was unable to save himself before he hit the lava. Obiwan leaned over the cliff and watched, making sure his body completely disentigrated and its pieces floated downstream. He was breathing heavily. Anakin, still on his knees, was having a more difficult time breathing. "Obiwan, is he gone? I mean, really gone?"

"Yes, Anakin, I saw him fall into the lava, I watched him burn to pieces."

"I wish I could have seen that."

"Anakin, you do know what this means, don't you?" Anakin's blind face made a confused expression as he tried to search Obiwan's feelings. "Anakin, you just destroyed the Sith! You fulfilled the prophecy! You are the Chosen One!" A proud smile found its way across Anakin's burned face.

"Oh, I did, it's true, the force knew all along, it was right! But Obiwan, you did it too, you are the Chosen One too." "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You wouldn't even be in this position if not for me. Can you ever forgive me, brother?"

Obiwan put his hand on Anakin's burned shoulder. "You are more than redeemed, I would say. It's over, Anakin, let's get you and Padme to the medical center as soon as possible." Obiwan was now able to pull Anakin to his feet. They put their arms around each other's shoulders so that Obiwan could help him walk.

"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she all right?"

"She's on the ship, Anakin, safe with Threepio. Now let's go home."

Anakin leaned his head back and with all the breath he had in him said as loudly as possible. "YESSSSS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM THE ASHES  
**

**Chapter 3**

Obiwan led Anakin to where Padme lay on the ship. Looking up, she saw the condition her husband was in, and cried out. "Oh, Anakin!" Threepio was very upset to see his maker and friend in such a condition. Obiwan layed Anakin by her side, and went back up front to fly the ship back to Coruscant. Padme started to cry as she looked over every inch of Anakin. She wanted to hug him, but knew any touching would only cause him more pain. There were open, bloody burns on all of his limbs that were cracked and rimmed with black ash. She noticed that his lovely golden hair was shorter now because it had caught fire, and his neck and ears were also a bit burned. His clothes were tattered and torn and falling apart. His boots were burned off, and his poor raw feet were sticking through them. She gently wrapped her arms around his burned shoulders to raise his head. She smoothed back the golden curls on his forhead, the ends charred from the heat, and ran her fingers back through what was left of his hair. Then she stared at his face, and gasped out in horror and grief. She didn't want to frighten him, but the sight of his burned cheeks and the damage to his face upset her badly. He seemed barely conscious. "Anakin, can you hear me?" She spoke in a whisper.

"Padme, is that you, oh Padme, are you okay?"

She smiled to know there was still enough of him left to answer. "I am fine, don't you worry, the baby and I are all right, it's you I'm worried about. Anakin, please, open your eyes and look at me." He turned his head away from her voice.

"I can't, Padme, I'm sorry. My eyes were put out by the flying, burning ashes from the lava. I can't see you anymore."  
Padme broke immediately into tears.

"Oh no, Anakin, no, please, let me see those pretty blue eyes, let me look into them again, you can see me, you have to see me." Her warm tears dripped onto his burned face. He couldn't give her the answer she wanted.

"I'm not any more pleased about this than you are, believe me." He turned toward her and strained to open his eyes. The light was very painful to them, but even in the brightest light he couldn't see any more than her dark form as a shadow. Padme cringed as she looked into his once adoring eyes. The surfaces appeared melted and distorted, instead of smooth and clear. She could still make out their beautiful blue color beneath, so that gave her hope maybe the damage was not as deep or hopeless as they feared. With a groan, he closed them, and she lay her hand gently across his singed eyelashes and brows.

"You just keep them closed, we'll get you to a doctor, we'll take care of all these burns, you'll be as good as new."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't think so, Padme, but thank you for caring. I love you." She cried even louder now, and hugged him tighter.

"Owww!" he shrieked in pain. She let go of her grip on him.

"I love you too." She sobbed. In their sadness, grief and pain, they lay still beside each other, Anakin's hand resting on Padme's pregnant abdomen, as Obiwan flew the ship home.

Obiwan thought as he flew that no one but he and Anakin knew what had occured on Mustafar. Palpatine and the clones were dead, and Padme didn't know yet. How would they break this story to everyone back home? It was surely big news, but if they didn't know Palpatine was a Sith would anyone believe them? Or should he even tell? All these thoughts played in his mind as he hit hyperspace for the fastest return possible. He never even bothered to check on Anakin, he could feel his life force, and it was calm, and at peace. That meant Padme was okay too. Suddenly, a chill went through him! He couldn't return to Coruscant! While Anakin and Padme needed the expert medical care they'd recieve there, it was far too dangerous! Order 66 was still out there, he didn't know what the other clones would do now that Lord Sidious was no more. There may even be an arrest order out for Anakin, too. He'd have to find out for sure what was going on there before returning, but in the meantime his passengers had to get immediate care. Infection would set in on Anakin's wounds, and the more time passed, the less chance there would be of saving his sight. His breathing difficulties were also of great concern. He changed directions and headed for Naboo.

Once they landed, the patients were immediately taken in over everyone else waiting. There was no time for explainations. Obiwan watched anxiously as Anakin and Padme were taken to side by side examination areas. He paced back and forth until one of the droids came out to speak to him. "Your patients are resting comfortably, sir."

"How are they?" Senator Amidala is fine, she was having a bit of premature labor pains, but she is calm now, and they have subsided. She will not deliver now. There are minor wounds to her neck and arm, nothing to worry about."

"What about him?" Obiwan asked, not wanting to mention Anakin's name in case they didn't know it.

"He is much worse, I am afraid. We have cleaned and dressed all his burns, some are very deep. We can only hope the treatment and the bacta will prevent infection and heal he scarring. His hair was burned, but his scalp and follicles remain undamaged. We cut off all the affected hair, and it will grow back normally in time."

"What about his eyes?"

"We have cleaned and medicated them and bound them. The damage appears severe. If the burns did not penetrate beneath the corneas, they should heal, and he may regain some or even all of his vision. If it is deeper as I fear it may be, his sight will be lost forever. I must be honest, I don't see this as a very positive situation. Perhaps when his body burns are healed more we should assign him to a rehabilitation center for the newly blinded. We have some excellent facilities here to help them deal with..."

Obiwan cut him off, not wanting to hear any more about Anakin being blind for life."None of his limbs had to be amputated?"

"No, sir, and they won't be unless the infection becomes severe and impossible to treat." Obiwan didn't like to imagine Anakin missing any more limbs, either. He shook his head, and changed the subject once more.

"Is he breathing all right?"

The droid had more bad news. "I'm afraid his lungs were damaged by whatever he inhaled. There are burns and some of his air sacks are destroyed. He is on a ventilator now, he may require surgery, and perhaps be dependant on a breathing device for the rest of his life." Obiwan was devastated. Anakin had turned back just in time, and even fulfilled the prophecy, how could he be left a cripple, blind and unable to breathe? He got images in his mind of healthy, active Anakin and all the things they'd done together, and this brought him to tears. He leaned his head down and put his hand over his eyes so no one could see him cry. He walked away and stepped outside for some fresh air. If it was this hard for him to take, how was Anakiin going to handle the news?

Padme's condition improved so much over the next hour that she was not even admitted to the hospital. She was wheeled carefully over to visit Anakin, who had fallen asleep. She watched him lying there, his eyes bandaged, his face covered with healing gel and patches. His limbs and were chest covered with bacta and bandage wraps, his mouth and nose covered by a breathing mask, hooked up to machines. His feet were completely wrapped in a heavy white bandage, and held elevated by a chain. The sight of him in such a helpless condition made her cry again. She reached over and rubbed her hand on the side of his face in a spot that wasn't covered. He felt this, and started to stir. He tried to speak but couldn't for the breathing mask. She patted the top of his head and whispered: "Shhh, my love, it's only me, the one who loves you. Rest and get well, I am fine, and guess what, we're having twins! My examination revealed two babies, both strong and healthy like their father." She could see emotion try to fill his face though his features were covered. "Come back to us, Anakin. Rest well, take care, I love you. I will return later to check on you. Do everything the doctors say, I want you back." He calmed down and exhaled heavily. His cardiac monitor showed his pulse was back at a normal rate.

She got out of the wheelchair, and walked out into the waiting area to look for Obiwan. He had just come in from outside. Seeing her walking around, his head turned sharply in shock. "Padme! Are you all right?"

"Yes, Obiwan, there is nothing wrong with me, they said I could go home but I don't want to leave Anakin."

"How is he?"

"Didn't the droids, tell you, everything?" She said, with deep sadness in her eyes. Obiwan lowered his head and nodded. Padme bit her lip. "Oh, Obiwan, it can't be true, he has to get well, we'll do everything we can to help him.""You know he has my support, and having you and the babies will be the best medicine he could get."

"Obiwan, what of the situation on Coruscant, is it safe to go back?"

"I don't know. I am trying to contact Master Yoda. I will not go back the only Jedi left on the planet. Who knows what kind of chaos the government is in, have you heard anything?"

"I've been too concerned for Anakin to think of anything else."

"So have I. But now, we must."

They hated leaving Anakin alone in the hospital, but knew that time and rest would be the best for his healing. Obiwan stepped into his room to say goodbye, squeezing his bandaged left hand gently. "You rest and get well, my brother, we may need you in the time to come." Anakin squeezed back, just a little, and somehow Obiwan felt his life and warmth through the force. "I must leave now, but I will be back, so you be in better shape when I return." He sadly turned and left Anakin to the medical unit. Padme told Obiwan she was going to spend a day with her family and rest. She even intended on telling them the truth about Anakin and her pregnancy. Nothing that had seemed important mattered now. She didn't even care if she was kicked out of the senate, what kind of government was going exist anyway? There would be much to do. For now she must rest. Obiwan told her goodbye and flew her to her parents' house. Then he set out to contact Yoda through a hololink.

"Master Yoda, where are you?"

"On Coruscant I am, in hiding, failed have I, Obiwan."

"Failed, how?""Failed to kill Lord Sidious. Escaped he has."

"Master Yoda, did you not feel a strong tremor in the force?"

"Felt it I did. Death of the Chosen One, was it, I presume?"

"Your feelings do not serve you well, Master Yoda. Anakin is not dead."

"Kill him you did not? Failed have you too?"

"No, Master Yoda! Anakin is not consumed by the dark side anymore! He came back to us, he helped me defeat Palpatine! Palpatine is dead, the Sith are no more, Anakin has fulfilled his prophecy as the Chosen One!"

Yoda put his hand to his forehead. "Good news this is, but unexpected. Where now is Anakin?"

"I'm afraid he was hurt badly, he is in the hospital. He was blinded, and his body is badly damaged by burns. He is having respiratory problems. He should survive, but will likely not recover fully."

"Sorry I am to hear this, Master Kenobi. May the force be with him."

"Yes, may it be with us all. Is it safe to return to Coruscant? What of Order 66?"  
Yoda sent Obiwan a news bulliten. Once Lord Sidious was destroyed, the clone armies lost contact with him and were at a loss as to what to do next. They stood stunned and unmoving. An emergency Provisional Government under Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and other Senators had called for order, and a curfew until all clones could be rounded up and given new orders. A few surviving Jedi had returned to the Temple and none were threatened.

"Does this mean it is safe to return to Coruscant?"

"Think so, I did not, but with news you now tell, I say yes. The Sith no more are. We are safe."

Obiwan smiled. "I will leave for home immediately, Master Yoda. I will see you there."


	4. Chapter 4

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 4**

Two days later, Padme walked back into the hospital, not for any medical reason, only to see Anakin. She peeked around the corner of his room, and saw that he was much the same as he was when she left him. The droids had told her he had slept or had been sedated most of the time to promote and increase the healing process. They told her his burns were healing nicely, and there may not be many deep scars. His face was now uncovered, except for his eyes, and the burns there were improving rapidly with the bacta treatment. He was now off of the breathing machine for an hour at a time, but would be hooked back up at intervals during the day and all night. They thought he still may need lung surgery when he was stronger. She sat down next to his bed and spoke his name. "Anakin, I'm here."

"Padme!" He said, speaking rather normally. "I was hoping you'd come back."  
"Do you really think think would desert you?" "Who wants a blind, crippled husband who can't breathe? I'm a burden to you now. I'm sorry."  
"Anakin don't talk like that. You're going to get better, it will just take time."   
"What if I don't?"  
"Then I will love you and take care of you anyway."  
"I don't want your pity. I don't want to hold you down more than a child."  
"Anakin, I am hurt you would think that of me. If it were me lying here, you wouldn't feel that way about me, would you?"  
"Of course not."  
"And I don't feel that way about you. I LOVE you." She bent to kiss his lips. He smiled and tried to returned the kiss. She sat back down as he struggled to sit up.  
"I bet I'm so ugly now, all these burns, and look what they've done to my hair!"  
"The burns are healing well, your hair's not that bad." She smoothed back his short strands. "It's going to grow back, you know, you were very lucky that the fire didn't spread all over your head, or the roots would have been scarred and destroyed. It's only burned and cut, you haven't lost it. Your curls will be back in no time." He put his head down, saying something he had been fearing and avoiding.  
"Haven't lost it, like I lost my eyes." He said, his head down. "You know Padme, I am not going to be able to see again. They want to ship me to a rehab center for the blind as soon as my limbs are healed."  
"Did they tell you that?"  
"They haven't the courage to tell me. I heard them talking. Once I am sent there, I want to stay there, with other blind beings. I don't want to burden you having to take care of me, I won't have it. You need to know that right now." Padme grabbed his replaced mechanical hand and used her other hand to gently turn his chin toward her.  
"No more talk like that. You are going to see again and that's final. And, even if you don't, you are still coming home with me and our children. I love you, and I want you."  
"You mean it, Padme?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"I'm sorry, Padme, about all of this. I deserve this, you know."  
"What? How can you say that?"   
"I deserve to be blind, to live out my life in the dark. I turned to the dark side, I caused darkness to happen to others, I hate myself. The wounds I have suffered are my punishment. I deserve it and I accept the sentence I have been given. I will never again live a normal life or enjoy anything and that is what I get. I am guilty and this is my sentence."  
"Anakin, no more of this talk! Obiwan told me what happened, you were consumed and possessed by evil, by a man who fooled us all, especially me! But it wasn't you who committed those acts, it was the dark side! You have beaten that, and you must beat this too. You will get stronger and all your wounds will heal and you will come home to me as good as new to help me raise our babies!"  
"Do you really want a blind guy watching your kids? I might let them fall off the veranda or something." Padme couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Oh, Anakin, I love you. It's going to be okay, really."  
"It makes me feel better to know you don't think I'm a terrible guy. What about Obiwan?"  
"He feels exactly the same way I do, you should sense that. He's back on Coruscant, helping Yoda get the Temple back in order. There is a provisional government. You and I are going to be needed for important things."  
"You, not me, I am useless now.""Anakin I am going to walk out of here right now if you don't stop."  
"And you know I won't be able to follow you."  
"I didn't mean that. Anakin Skywalker, I LOVE you. Never forget that."  
She kissed him again. This time he reached up and held the back of her head in his hand as he kissed her back. He felt her hair, and brought his hand around to her face, gently running his fingers over her skin. "You still taste delicious. I wish I could see you. I'll never forget your beautiful face, Padme, it's burned into my memory, though I won't get to see it again with my eyes, I still have it saved in here." He pointed to his head. She was about to cry.  
She patted the top of his head and kissed him again."I'll s--, I'll be back soon, my love. You make sure you get well."  
"Goodbye, I love you."  
"Love you, too." He listened until he heard the last of her footsteps fade in down the hallway, and the scent of her had vanished from the air beside him.

Yoda and Obiwan Kenobi walked through the devastated Jedi Temple. The bodies were buried, the funerals over, the mess cleaned up. The hurt and the damage remained. They both had a hard time believing Anakin had anything to do with it. They were convinced, as Padme had said, that it was not him, but the dark side using his body. Anakin in his right mind would never have done such things. Obiwan, fearing retribution on Anakin, erased all evidence of his involvemet in the rampage. He had suffered for it, he had repented, he had atoned as much as he could. He was full of regret and a sorrow that would never leave him. He was also maimed and would have to live the rest of his life in a damaged body, unable to see, or to breathe normally. The surviving Jedi had all returned and resumed their duties. The order was going to have to be rebuilt, just as the government would. Both would take time, and effort. Obiwan knew that he and Yoda must lead now, they were the council, all that survived. The fabricated Clone War was over, the Clones under control of the democracy friendly Provisional Government of the Galactic Republic. Little had or would change in the lives of most citizens of the galaxy, now that Palpatine/Lord Sidious was gone and would not infect his poisons on any planets, systems, beings or droids. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi were to thank for that. They would now forever be remembered as heroes of the republic.

After another week of helping Master Yoda, Obiwan requested a few days' leave to go and visit Anakin. Yoda granted his wish, and he flew immediately to Naboo. He met Padme in a nearby resturant. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine, the babies are fine, I've still got a month to go if I'm to carry them to full term. They can come at any time now, and they will probably be okay with all the medical care I'll have."  
"That's wonderful, Padme. How's Anakin?"  
She looked down and fiddled at her food with her fork. "They're discharging him tommorrow, that's why I wanted you here with me. It's not going to be easy. I hope you can help us, there will be a lot of adjustments."   
"Why?"  
"He's blind, Obiwan."  
"Oh, no."  
"I didn't want to believe it myself, but it's true. There is nothing else they can do for his eyes, and there is no change. They want to send him to a rehab center for the blind, and he wants to go. I think he wants to hide there, from you, from me, from all of us, from all the problems back home. I don't want him to go, what should I do?" Obiwan put his hands into fists and rested his chin on them, looking blankly into the distant wall. He tried to imagine Anakin that way, but it was hard. He was always so proud, so independant, so active, and powerful. This shook him hard.  
"Is he healed, otherwise?"  
"Not really.But they're putting him out, he can seek treatment outside. He's taking up a bed, and his life is not in danger anymore. Will you be there with me? He needs us both."  
"Of course, Padme. We'll take him home with us, back to Coruscant."  
"I think that will be good for him."

The next morning, Padme and Obiwan arrived at Anakin's bedside. There were new flowers on the table, a gift from Padme's family. She had told them everything, and they felt only caring and love for them both, but they didn't come to see him because Padme thought it might make him feel uncomfortable. There would be more time for that. There were droids on the other side of the bed, talking to him. Since Anakin couldn't see them and didn't seem to sense them, they just stood back and watched until the droids were finished. One of them was explaining to him how to use his breathing support machine, showing him how he could strap it across his chest and around his back to carry it around. He would have to have it in case he ran out of air, and would have to take sessions of breathing treatments several times a day. His wife and best friend got a lump in their throats at this. It got worse. One of the droids told him he should have his eyes 'capped', covered with a permanent patch. This would seal the eyes off forever, keeping out light, water, and everything else, but it would be imbedded in the skin and not removeable except by a doctor. They brought these patches to his bedside, and tried to put them on. Anakin resisted, pushing them away with both hands and objecting loudly. "You must have this done" the droid told him. "Your eyes will never be of any more use to you. You must accept this, here, let me..."  
"NO!" Anakin swatted the droid away.  
"The sooner you reconcile yourself to this, the better it will be for you. You are already registered at the rehabilitation center."  
This is when Padme finally stepped forward. "What? You can't do that..."  
Anakin's head jolted in the direction of her voice. "Padme, I didn't know you were here. I'm going to the rehab center, to stay. I told you, I will not be a burden to you, especially not with the babies coming. They already have my room waiting."  
"Oh Anakin, please don't go!" She looked at his eyes, now uncovered. They were scarred with a thick cloudy white film where they should have been clear. The doctors weren't even treating them anymore. She was so shaken by this, she had to turn away. The droid noticed her reaction and said "this is why we should cap his eyes now. "May I proceed?" He stepped closer to Anakin with the patches.  
Anakin sighed heavily and looked very distraught. "But, that's so.. final."  
"Yes, it is," the droid said. "And it is already final, you might as well get on with it."   
"No!" Padme spoke up. "He doesn't want those things, leave him alone! And he is NOT going to your center, he's coming home with me!"  
"Padme, I can't.."  
"Yes you can and you will!"  
"And I am going to help her!" Obiwan spoke up.  
Anakin's head raised in his direction. "Obiwan! How long have you been standing there? I wonder why I didn't sense your presence. Maybe I've lost that too."  
"You're going through some rough times, Anakin. You will be all right."  
The droid turned and left the room as Obiwan and Padme took Anakin by his arms and pulled him out of the bed. "Ow, my feet, they're still so sore from the burns." He complained as he stepped down. "I'm not going to have to have anything amputated, but they tell me I have some nasty scars on my arms and legs. Guess I won't be wearing any summer clothes, not that I ever did." He almost laughed.   
"You're coming back to Coruscant with us, now, Anakin, even if I have to carry you on my back!" Obiwan ordered.  
Anakin smiled at them. "I am in no position to fight either of you."  
Padme smiled and kissed him. "I'll help you get dressed." His smile vanished. "I can do it myself!" he said in a loud voice, then, softer, "if you show me where the clothes are." He was so pitiful, Padme and Obiwan had ot contain their emotions.

At last they were ready to go, and they walked out of the hospital together, Anakin in the middle with his wife and brother on each side supporting him. The droids were very upset he had refused to be sent to their rehab center, and followed them out protesting. "No, no, that's the end of it." Padme said strongly. "He's my husband, he's going home with ME!" Anakin smiled again to feel so much love, and that they actually did want him, even in his condition.

They went to Padme's ship and loaded everything inside. "I'll have to come back for my starfighter later, I can get someone to drop me off. Anakin, I was taken back to Mustafar and brought your starfighter back to the temple too."  
"You can give it to someone else, I won't be able to fly again." Obiwan was sorry he had even mentioned it.

When they returned to Coruscant, Obiwan parked on Padme's veranda and helped her get Anakin inside. He let go of Obiwan's arm and stood there in the center of the floor looking so lost. "I keep trying to remember where everything was. what everything looked like.." He slowly raising his hands in front of him, and tried to take few steps. He promptly tripped and fell down the small stairs where the room changed levels. Padme and Obiwan ran to help him. "No, go away!" he pushed his arms through the air. "I can do it, don't..." He tried to get up, but between his blindness and his injured feet, he was finding it impossible to do alone. They helped him to his feet, and tried to comfort him, but he turned away. They tell how upset he was, but he shut them out.

"Anakin, you know, you will be able to use the force to help in some ways with your handicap. I will take you to the temple, I will consult the archives, we can study with Yoda.."  
Anakin cut him off. "I will never return to the temple! I can't!" Obiwan didn't even pursue this, he thought it best not to. He could sense much sadness and guilt in Anakin, but he would still like to hear it from his own mouth in time. "I'll be going now."  
"Thank you, my brother."

He left Padme's ship and set out on foot for the temple. Padme took Anakin by the hand and helped him walk through the house. His feet still hurt so badly he couldn't go very fast. "We're home, my darling. You're safe now with me."  
"Padme, I thought I was going to die. I should have died."  
"No, you shouldn't, stop that! You did a great thing!" Anakin shook his head. He could not enjoy what he had achieved because of the guilt of what he had done on the dark side. He didn't want to talk about it now.

He tried his best to make it to the bed, but Padme had to help him. Once they were there, she helped him off with his breathing support and sat it next to the bed. Then she took off his shirt. She tried to hold any audible comment as she looked at the still raw red burn scars on his chest and arms. She applied some medicinal cream to them, over his chest, his shoulders, and all the way up the back of his neck. "Ah, that feels so good." He sighed. The burns on his face were healing better, but were still obvious. After she was done she pulled him over to cuddle with her and put the covers over them both.  
"Does this hurt when I touch you?"  
"Not so much now. I want you to touch me." They cuddled some more. He gently ran the fingers of his real hand over her face and through her hair, then down onto her chest. "I'm going to have to find new ways to see you."  
His flesh hand caressed her face and body. She turned and put her arm around his chest, then put her head on his shoulder and started kissing up his neck until she reached his lips. "Mmmm" he muttered through the kiss. "That was good. Don't stop." She didn't want to stop, she wanted to make love to him. He was much better now that he was back home and in her arms."Do you still love me, Padme? Even all burned like this?"  
"How could you even ask? Search my feelings, you will know it to be true."

Later, they lay in the bed, on their backs, still hugging each other. Anakin's face was directed to the glass skylight above. "Is it beautiful tonight, Padme? Tell me about it. You know I always loved to lay here and stare up at the sky, the stars, the ships passing by. I loved to watch them for the longest time. Now you'll have to do that for me. What do you see, tell me." She was saddened by this but tried to sound cheerful. "Well, I can't see many stars, there is too much of the city light tonight."  
"I know it's like that from the veranda, but from above, the stars are better, please tell me you can see some, it'll be like I'm seeing them too."   
She tried. "Oh, I do see some stars, and, oh, a shooting star!"  
"Really? You aren't just saying that to make me happy?"  
"No, it was, really"  
"Are you sure it was a meteor and not some poor fool's crashing ship burning up coming through the atmosphere?"  
She started to laugh, and he did too. "No, Anakin, it was a shooting star. Make a wish."  
"Okay, I made one."  
"What was it?"  
"You know I can't tell you or it won't come true."  
"Like your dreams? Anakin, are you still worried about the dreams?"  
"Yes, that was what I wished for, I shouldn't say it."  
"Anakin, I promise not to die in childbirth, all that's over now, the Chancellor is gone, it's all right now, I'm going to be fine."  
He snuggled closer and put his head on her shoulder. "You'd better be."


	5. Chapter 5

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter 5**

Padme awoke to the sounds of broken glass. She sat straight up in bed, thinking someone had busted through some of the glass windows. She turned on the light, but didn't see anything broken. She noticed that Anakin was not in the bed beside her and got up to go look for him. She found him in the kitchen, down on all fours on the floor, fumbling for and picking up pieces of a broken dish. She went to him, helped him to his feet and put her arm around him. "Careful, you'll cut yourself.What happened?"

"Since it's just the two of us here, I was going to try to set out some breakfast for you. I thought I could do it, I was wrong."

"Anakin, it's four in the morning!"

He turned away from her voice, a look of total despair on his face. "I thought it was daylight. But I guess I can't tell anymore. I used to at least be able to tell dark from light, now I can't even do that. Whatever they did to my eyes I don't think it helped, it hurt. I'm blinder now than I was when it first happened." His head hung down, and he failed in his attempts to hold back his deep sobs. "I can't get used to it, Padme. I never will. It's terrible. I hate this... endless dark."

Pained to hear this, she stared into his eyes, the clouded corneas over the once beautiful blue beneath. "I'm taking you to the med center today." She demanded.

"Oh, no, no more of that, I've had enough of being prodded by droids, being told bad news. Just let me stay here and hide, forever." She put her arms around his neck. "I want what's best for you, and that's to come to the best med center in the galaxy."

"Oh, I get it, you still hope I can be 'fixed', you don't want a blind, burned husband with bad lungs.."

She put her fingers over his mouth. "It's not like that at all! I told you I love you no matter what's wrong with you. But I love you enough to try to help you if there is a chance.."

"There isn't, they told me.."

"Let's give this center a try, please?"

"Oh, okay, I am helpless and at your mercy, you and Obiwan can drag me around on a chain.."

"Anakin stop that! But I will use a chain if it's the only way I can take you there. It's too early now, come, let's go back to bed."

"Yes, my master, I submit myself to your will, my master." He mumbled, and she couldn't help but laugh.

Later that day, she and Obiwan took Anakin to the largest med center on Coruscant. The droids then applied their own brand of treatment to all of his burns. Next, they examined his lungs. "The burns have left scars in there, too, would you mind trying a new kind of treatment for your lungs? It is quite uncomfortable."

Anakin was agreeable. "Not as uncomfortable as having to carry around that monstrosity they gave me at the other place, or the horrible breathing exercizes I have to do when I use it."

The specialists at the Coruscant medical center were upset Anakin had not been brought there first. Obiwan had intended to go there, but went to Naboo in fear of trouble at home that turned out not to be a threat after all.. The specialist droid looked into Anakin's eyes and shook his head metal head on his narrow pole of a neck. "There is so much scarring, if we had gotten to him immediately, he'd be healed, but now, I am afraid it's too late." Anakin was devastated by this, as were Obiwan and Padme. The hospital on Naboo had done the wrong thing, and now the chance to save his sight was gone.

Anakin couldn't stop the tears from coming. "You're telling me, I could have been healed, but now, there's nothing you can do?"

"I am sorry Master Skywalker. I can try to give you our special treatment and see if the scarring clears up any, but once it's this far gone, it's usually too late."

"Try it anyway!" Padme insisted.

"No, Padme, I can't take the disappointment again.."

"It might work, Anakin, you have to give it a chance!"

Anakin silently consented. The droid leaned him back in the chair and treated his eyes with their own formula, and then rebandaged them. Sitting back up, Anakin asked "how long will it be before, we..know?"

"At least a week, Then we will see if there is any improvement. Perhaps he should stay here awhile, for more intensive treatment. You didn't recieve the best care possible at the hospital on Naboo. There are things we can do for your body as well as your eyes."

"Oh no, not again"

"It's for your own good. There's a chance for real improvement here." Padme pleaded. They all agreed, and Anakin was left at the center.

As she left the medical center, her temper began to flare as she spoke to Obiwan. Padme was furious! "That hospital on Naboo was a disgrace, I must speak with the Queen and the ministers about investigating it. I thought my home planet was known for its fine medical care, but something is wrong there."

"I feel bad myself, it was my decision not to take him to Coruscant first. If only I'd known.."

"Don't blame yourself, Obiwan. If only we'd ALL known a lot of things, none of this would have happened. I can't bear to think of all the death and destruction Palpatine caused with his phoney war! And all of us in the government were so fooled, I can't believe it!"

"How do you think it feels to be a Jedi? We had the force, we should have sensed it even if you all in the Senate didn't figure it out! Palpatine was a Sith Lord, a force sensitive, do you know how bad it was that we didn't even guess it was him? Yoda and I are so ashamed, and the grief over the loss of the other Jedi is enormous."

"I think that's a lot of Anakin's problem, Obiwan, why he won't go back to the temple. He has so much to deal with, his own personal injuries, and the heavy weight of the things he did."

"Padme, that was not Anakin, we all agree, how can he still blame himself, even after he redeemed himself and fulfilled the prophecy?"

"He does, and it's going to take more time to heal than anything physical, I'm afraid."

Padme and Obiwan visited Anakin every night that week. Padme missed him at home, but wanted him to get the treatment he deserved. After the a week was up, his lung capacity had improved so much, he was taken off his respirator and told he would no longer need it unless perhaps if he got some type of infection. Some of the damaged air sacks were coming back, and most of the blackened tissue inside his lungs was pink again. He wondered if he'd ever have the stamina he once had, but of course, being blind he wasn't going to be as active. The new treatment for his eyes, given three times a day while he was there, had reduced the scarring some, but he still couldn't see out of either one of his eyes. He was heartsick to know that his eyes could have been cured if only he'd gotten to this medical center first. Now it was too late.

Before he left the center, he was given one last intensive dose of the formula in his eyes and they were bandaged one more time. "Come back in 10 days" they told him."If there is any improvement, we will continue, but if there isn't, we will discontinue the treatment." Anakin's heart raced. This was the absolute last chance for his eyes, he tried not to be encouraged knowing the chance of success was small. The burns on his body were almost gone! The formula given him in Coruscant had healed them, they were only now slightly lighter spots on his skin, and that would eventually fade as the new layers of his skin grew. His feet no longer hurt when he walked. He was feeling much healthier as he walked arm in arm with Padme and Obiwan out of this med center than he had when he left the one on Naboo. The breathing device they gave him was in a case carried with his other belongings, he was not wearing it, and did not need to depend on it anymore. This was a big relief to all of them.

"What you say we go to Dex's to celebrate?" Obiwan offered.

"You're paying, right?" Padme laughed.

"Of course."

"No, I don't want to go. Just take me home, give me a snack. I have no appetite." Anakin refused.

Padme and Obiwan exchanged concerned looks. They had so hoped being taken off the respirator and having his scars healing would cheer him up. He only wanted to go home and close the door and stay away from everybody. They respected his wishes. "Well, okay, Anakin." Obiwan said. "How about I go get your favorite special and bring it to you?"

"That would be great, thanks, brother." This proved it to Obiwan and Padme. It wasn't that he didn't want the food, he didn't want to be at the diner, he didn't want to be around anyone. They took him home, and he sat on the couch alone. "I'm so bored." He complained as they waited for Obiwan to return with the food. "I never realized it before, but everything I like to do involves something visual. I can't see so I can't really do anything."

"Anakin don't feel that way. I can think of at least one thing you like to do that doesn't require seeing." She said as she sat down next to him, nibbling on his ear and giggling.

"You naughty girl." He laughed, then he sighed miserably.. "But even that is better when I can see you."

"Then why did you always want to turn the lights off?"

"I thought it was you who turned the lights off." They both laughed, and she hugged him, running her hands through his hair and down to the back his neck. The burns on it from where his hair had caught fire were now totally gone, and a few little curls were beginning to grow out from where his hair had been burned and cut short in the back. She smoothed them down and kissed the bare nape of his neck. It sent a tingle down his spine, and he sighed with pleasure. He reached out his flesh hand until he felt it touch the side of her face. He managed to find her mouth in his darkness, and they kissed passionately as they began to fondle each other with their hands. Spoiling the moment,.Obiwan came to the door, and Padme got up and let him in. They led Anakin to the table and put his hands on his food in front of him, showing him where each part of his meal was located. He didn't have much trouble eating it after that, but he didn't talk much.

"Anakin, what's troubling you?"

"Obiwan, do you even need to ask? Isn't it obvious?"

"I mean other than your medical problems."

"I thought that was obvious too. You know how I feel about,you know, what happened." He turned his face away from the direction of Obiwan's voice. Even though he couldn't look him in the eye, thinking of what happened at the temple that night made him too ashamed to face his master in any form.

"Anakin, we need you back at the temple. Not many survive who still know the ways of the force."

"And whose fault is that? Look, Obiwan, I can't, I am not worthy to walk back into that temple..."

"I think it would do you a lot of good, kind of another way to heal..."

If Anakin could have used his eyes, he'd have given him a dirty look. But since he was blind and they were covered, a cold voice tone would have to do. "I can't do it, I'm sorry. Not now."

"Ever?"

"Leave me alone, please!" Anakin shouted. He got up and tried to storm out of the room, knocking into things along the way. Obiwan walked over and helped him steady himself. Anakin looked very embarrassed. He'd always been so sure on his feet. After all his great moves and heroics, how sad he can come to this, not even being able to navigate his own kitchen.

"Anakin there are things we can explore to help you use the force to compensate for your blindness, we have full access to the archives, we can explore all the things we wanted to know all our lives.."

"I can't do it, Obiwan, I can't go back to the temple. Please try to understand. But, oh, thanks for dinner." He managed a false sarcastic smile.Obiwan was glad to see a bit of the old Anakin was still in there somewhere.

Obiwan patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, my friend." He said as he left.

Anakin stayed huddled inside the apartment the next few days while Padme was in discussions with other Senate members about the direction of the government. Sulking, he lay in the bed or on the couch, not even going out on the veranda. Why bother, he couldn't see anything, couldn't enjoy anything. It was just too _dark_. He was literally wallowing in self pity. He couldn't rid himself of his depression, or his immense guilt.

This bad mood was broken three nights later as Padme's labor pains began. Now his focus of concern went from himself to his wife.Anakin was terrified for her because of the dreams, but he didn't want to say anything to her to frighten her. He tried to put such thoughts out of his mind, but couldn't. Though the dream had not come since he and Obiwan and killed Palpatine, he could still see its image in his mind. Threepio was back, and he frantically managed to get them to the medical center. Padme insisted on calling Obiwan: he had asked to be told when the time came. This bothered Anakin greatly, since Obiwan had been in the dream. Anakin stayed with Padme awhile, holding her hand, flinching at each jolt of her body or cry of pain..When Obiwan arrived, he took Anakin outside in the hallway to talk.

"Obiwan, this is it, she's having the baby just like in my dream! What if...no, I can't lose her."

"You aren't going to lose her! Those dreams you told me about were most likely only a manifestation of Palpatine's plan, it's over now. Oh Anakin, if you had told me sooner, things would not have gotten so far gone!"

"I know that, and I am sorry, I suffer for my mistakes every day. I feel I deserved to be injured, and I am not worthy of being healed. My eyes being ruined were a message, I was meant to live in the dark because of the pain I caused so many with the dark side."

"Anakin don't say that, you didn't deserve to be hurt, you were very brave to do what you did on Mustafar. Do you realize you destroyed the Sith_ blind_? And injured in so many places?"

"You helped a lot, you know."

"You told me when to push him, if you hadn't sent that message, I don't know what I've had done next. Anakin, you fulfilled the prophecy! You are a hero!"

"Do you really think I am redeemed?"

"Yes, Anakin, I do. Yoda does. I only wish you could forgive yourself."

"Well now that I have fulfilled my destiny, I am useless, you don't need me."

"Are you going to waste you life away doing nothing?"

"I might."

They were called back in by a medical droid. "The time has come." Obiwan put his arm around Anakin's shoulder and let him toward Padme.

They entered her birthing room to sounds of her cries. "Padme, are you all right?" Anakin asked in panic.

"It's just labor pains, all women holler out." She said through heavy breaths. Obiwan led him to her side, and she held his real hand, squeezing it harder and harder as the pains came. He couldn't see the expression on her face, but he could sense her pain. His heart sped up with fear and concern.

"Padme, you have to be all right, please."

One of the droids spoke out. "There is nothing out of the ordinary wrong with your wife. Do not be so concerned."

"Obiwan, go, get out of here!"

"Why?"

"You were in my dream, so if you're here..." Obiwan rolled his eyes and started to walk away, he didn't want to be to blame if anything went wrong.

Padme was a bit upset. "Anakin, that wasn't nice. He's our friend, he's helped us a lot, he should be here."

"Padme, it was he who stood over you in the dream."

"And it is you who stand over me now. The curse is broken. That alone changes things, besides the fact that Palpatine is gone."

He smiled and felt a bit relieved. He felt his way to the door opening, then called Obiwan back. "Come back, it's all right. But don't stand over her like in my dream." Obiwan understood, and complied. The pains came closer and closer. After one long scream, her voice settled into a panting sound and was joined by the sound of a baby's first cry.

"It's a boy!" The droid announced.

Anakin panted heavily, too, and held Padme's hand; "We have a son, Padme! Are you all right?"

"Yes, but.."

"But what?"

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed again, throwing Anakin into fear and panic, until he heard the second baby arrive with a healthy cry.

"It's a girl." The droid informed them."Twins!"

Anakin felt Padme's hand, and her pulse, then bent to kiss her. "Padme, are you alive?"

"Yes, Anakin, it's all right! The childbirth is over, and I'm not dead, I'm just fine!" She started laughing, and so did he, and Obiwan came over and joined them. It was okay now. They all stood laughing and cheering in relief and joy.

Now the attention turned to the babies. The droids examined them, cleaned them, then brought them both over to show Padme. "They're beautiful, Anakin!" she cried. They put one baby on each of her arms.

"I wish I could see them. Obiwan, please, can you show me my children?"

"It will be an honor, my brother!" Obiwan stared at the children, then sent the image telepathicatly to Anakin, who received it in full living color.

"I see them, Obiwan, you did it! I could see it in my head! Now can you show me Padme too?" Obiwan looked at Padme and the babies again and again sent the entire mental images to Anakin through force telepathy. "I saw it all in my mind, Obiwan, thank you." The two Jedi brothers embraced. Then Anakin turned to Padme. He softly touched each one of his children, their faces, their perfect little fingers and toes. Anakin was so happy, his children were born, his wife was still alive, and Obiwan had showed him what they looked like. He couldn't help it, tears began to trickle from beneath the bandage over his eyes. He tried to stop it, knowing the medicine had to stay in there. Even his cursed darkness couldn't spoil this moment. He bent down and hugged Padme, and kissed her. Obiwan told the droids to make sure there were pictures taken of the special moment After awhile, the babies had to be moved to their bassinets, and Padme needed to rest. Obiwan told Anakin they'd better leave them now. He held her hand, and wished he could have looked into her eyes. He felt her love and life strongly through the force. "Padme, please tell me if I go you won't die."

"I promise, I'm fine, it's all going to be all right now darling!" They kissed one last time, and Obiwan took Anakin back to the apartment. He asked him to stay with him so he wouldn't be alone, and he was glad to help. Obiwan stayed on the couch, and Anakin slept very peacefully in Padme's bed, knowing the desperate fear was over, the nightmare had not come to pass.


	6. Chapter 6

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Anakin slept until almost noon. Finally, Obiwan roused him. "Get up, Anakin, it's visiting hour at the med center."

He rubbed his head and groaned. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't see when it's light outside anymore so I overslept." He sat up, almost frantic, yelling "PADME! Is she all right?"

"Of course she is, I have spoken with her this morning, she wants to see you."

"And the babies?"

"Fine, Anakin, they're all fine. It's all right, the nightmare is gone!" Anakin felt so good, he didn't know what to say.

They went to visit Padme and the babies, and every day for the next 3 days they remained in the med center. They took extra care with twins, though they were healthy in every way. Anakin wanted nothing but the best for his children, and his wife! Then came the happy day when they were brought home. Padme's entire family traveled from Naboo to visit them, and Obiwan was there to help. It was such a happy time, only hampered by Anakin not being able to see, but Obiwan sent him as many images as he could so he could really know what they looked like. He stayed out of the way and let Padme have her time with her family, they were so in love with the twins! Luke, and Leia, Padme had chosen the names herself. Every night before they went to bed, Anakin would hold the babies tightly in his arms, caressing their little cheeks and letting them squeeze his fingers with their little fists. They were so small and so alive, they brought him more life, too. At night he loved to cuddle next to Padme and listen to the babies' breathing nearby. They were all fine, nothing had gone wrong. He couldn't believe it. He felt very much at peace.

Finally, the excitement faded and Padme's family went home. It was just the little family and occasionally the droids, or Obiwan. Anakin, in all the rush and celebrating, had almost forgotten that the medical droids had told him to return in 10 days to have his eyes checked again. He didn't want to go, because he knew this was the final chance. They said if there was no change this time, they would discontinue treatment and give up all hope of his sight ever returning. He didn't want to let go of that last shred of hope, but he knew waiting wasn't changing anything.

"Padme, will you be okay if I go down to the med center today?"

"What for?"

"Did you forget, the time is up, you know, for my eyes. I need to go."

"Oh Anakin, I almost forgot. I've been so busy. I'm sorry."

"Don't you be sorry for anything, you just take care of yourself and the babies." He kissed her and rubbed his hands softly up and down her body. Since he'd been blind for so long, two months now, he was becoming very sensitive to feeling her every curve with his good hand.

Obiwan arrived to take him to the med center. Anakin was so anxious on the way, he could feel his blood pounding in the veins of his flesh arm. It became more tense as Obiwan led him to the specialist who had treated him. He sat down and waited. "Are you ready, Master Skywalker?" The droid asked. Anakin took a deep breath. His lungs were working fine, he was now free of all breathing assistance; he would just have to be careful of infections. His heart pounded again as the droid slowly removed the bandages from his eyes. He thought he noticed an immediate difference as a bright light spilled in. There was no question, this was a big improvement, unless he was just imagining it, Was it real? With much fear, he cracked his eyelids and opened his eyes.

"Well, Anakin, can you see?" Obiwan asked from across the room. At first there was no answer. Obiwan studied Anakin's face. It appeared to be stunned, but gave away no positive or negative emotion. He looked into Anakin's eyes. All the cloudy scarring was gone, his corneas were transparent again, clear and smooth and perfectly shaped. His eyes looked like they always had before they were burned. But they did not move, and Anakin did not speak. "Anakin, can you see anything? Anakin?"

After a few more seconds of silence, he finally spoke. "No. I can't. Let's go home."

Obiwan was so disappointed. "Anakin, are you sure? Your eyes look fine to me."

The droid came closer to him with a lighted instrument. "This is very strange, Master Skywalker." He looked into Anakin's eyes, leaning him back in the chair to examine them thoroughly. He checked out Anakin's eyes, optic nerves, even scanning the visual cortex of his brain. Physically, Anakin was completely capable of sight, yet he still reported being blind. "I don't see any medical reason why you can't see, your eyes have healed sufficiently. I am unable to find a cause for your continued blindness."

"I told you, I can't see."

"Then I am afraid there is nothing else than I can do for you. Your treatment is discontinued." The droid informed him.

Obiwan waited for Anakin to become distraught, but he sat calmy and motionless as he said flatly, "So be it."

Obiwan took Anakin by the arm and led him back out to the speeder they had come in. Obiwan stared at Anakin, but he didn't look back. "Anakin, if there are no more medical reasons you can't see, could it be, maybe something psychological?"

"Are you questioning my sanity?"

"Well, actually, yes, and not just over this." Anakin turned away from him. "It is worth checking out, your fear may be causing a blockage in your mind. I have heard of this happening. But your eyes look fine to me, Anakin. The specialists have pronounced them perfectly healthy. There has to be another reason you can't see."

"I'm blind, Obiwan, that's all there is to it.Take me home."

When they reached the veranda, Padme was waiting anxiously for his return. When she saw his bandages gone, and his eyes looking exactly like they had before he was hurt, she squealed in excitement. "Anakin, your eyes, they're back!" She walked over and hugged him while he was still in the speeder. Obiwan glanced at her and shook his head sadly. "What, no, it can't be.." She turned Anakin's face toward her and looked into his eyes. "Those are your eyes, Anakin, they look just like they always have, why can't they see?" He lowered his head and didn't answer. She started to cry. In a few minutes, he got up and walked arm in arm with her back inside and sat down on the sofa.

"It's over, Padme. Let's not talk about it anymore, no more treatments, no more doctors. This is just the way it's going to be, forever. I will just have to stay here with you and the babies and never go anywhere else."

"Oh Anakin" she cried, her tears wetting his shoulders.

Obiwan watched, and tried to search Anakin's true feelings. He was doing a good job hiding them. Had his intense fear of having to return to the temple, or the order, or anything, caused a psychological blindness? The specialists had examined him thoroughly. It had to be something deep in his mind. There was no other possible reason he couldn't see. That had to be it. Obiwan decided to leave them alone for now, and bid them goodbye.After he returned to the temple, Obiwan began to wonder about Anakin. He would have to consult Yoda, the archives and meditate heavily on the subject. He stared out the council room window in the direction of Padme's apartment, deep in thought. He didn't understand it. Anakin had been so concerned about his eyes, so wanting to see again, yet now that his last hope was gone, he didn't even seem upset. He sensed Anakin was relaxed and at ease, he no longer felt so much tension in him. He had failed to read Anakin's thoughts, he was much too force strong to allow anyone to get through. Obiwan didn't understand Anakin's reaction. How could he suddenly not care anymore about his blindness? There had to be more to it. He'd have to find out.

Padme got up to get Anakin a refreshment, then sat back down at his side, placing the glass in his hand until his fingers clasped around it. He put it to his lips and took a sip, then handed it back to her in the wrong direction. "Here, I don't want any more." She took it away, then sat staring at him. He was so beautiful! His eyes were clear and lovely again, but they weren't focused on her. His singed lashes had come back in, long and beautiful as before. His face now free of scars, his shortened golden hair growing out very fast, fluffy curls covered his head and had began crawling back down his neck. She couldn't stand to think he would never look into her eyes again, never see their children for himself with his own eyes, but be lost in darkness for the rest of his life. She threw herself down on the sofa next to him and began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Anakin. I really wanted you to be able to see again, so much!" Padme cried, hugging all over him. They were wrapped tightly in each other's arms.He reached his arms around her and patted her back.

"It's all right, my love, as long as you still love me, I can handle this, I can handle anything. I have you and the babies, that's all I need." She cried again, but he didn't. Leaning his chin on her shoulder, his head facing away from hers, Anakin raised his healthy eyes and glanced out the window at the buildings and lights of Coruscant. What an amazing scene it was, especially for someone who had been in the dark for the last two months.

Later that night, after the babies had been put down for the night, Padme pulled Anakin into the bed, and they cuddled and snuggled as she told him what she saw through the skylight. After she had rolled over and gone sound asleep, and Anakin was completely sure she was out, he turned over on his back, opened his eyes wide and stared up at the skylight. The scene in the night sky above the city was incredible, it was so much better to see it for yourself than to have another person describe it to you. He gazed at it for a good while, then carefully rolled over to look at the babies sleeping in the bassinet. They were perfect and beautiful, and seeing them for himself was much better than having Obiwan send him telepathic images of what he saw. He then turned his gaze to the windows, where a few bright lights were penetrating through. Finally, he cast his eyes down on Padme. How lovely she was, sleeping, alive and healthy, and loving him. Now everything was truly perfect. With his sight now back to normal, he was completely healed from all the physical injuries he had sustained on Mustafar. Padme and the babies had survived childbirth. There were no duties, no responsibilities, no battles to fight, no prophecies to fulfill. He felt very happy with his life now: he wanted it to stay like this forever. He wasn't about to have anything change and spoil it by letting everyone know he could see again. No one expects much of a blind man. Anakin felt bad about deceiving Padme and Obiwan, but this is how it had to be. He lay back down on his side of the bed and stared at the stars through the skylight again, enjoying the view to the fullest, not wanting to close his eyes even to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as the sun came up, the light filled the room enough to reach Anakin's newly healed eyes. He had never been so happy to have the sun in his eyesin his life! He opened them and looked over at Padme and the babies, still sound asleep. Quietly he got out of bed and went out to watch the sunrise on the veranda. Enjoying the sight so much, Anakin began to feel more guilty about lying to Padme and Obiwan about still being blind. He had been so happy when his sight returned, he had wanted to scream it out to everyone, but he held the secret to himself, hoping everyone would just leave him alone and not expect him to resume his previous life. Padme had always said, when are we going to start being honest with each other, and she was right. But knowing her policy on honesty, he knew she'd make him tell Obiwan, and he'd tell Yoda, and they'd expect him back at the temple with more duties. He couldn't do that. The thought of returning to that temple after what had occured the last time he was there sent him into a state of sheer panic. He _couldn't_ set foot in there again. His harrowing experience and near death at Mustafar had left him in a state of shock and fear of ever putting himself in any dangerous situation again. What had happened to the young man who had wanted action, adventure and power? Had he been left on the burning sands of Mustafar? Anakin tried to put this out of his mind. He couldn't deal with it now, so he just wouldn't. He only wanted to stay around in peace and safety with Padme and the babies. His life was complete now. Or was it?

When he came back inside, he went into the bathroom and stared at his own face in the mirror. It really didn't look any different than he remembered it, the treatments had even improved the long thin scar on the right side of his face he'd had before. His eyes were just as they had been, now so clear once again he could see his own reflection in them. His vision was just as good, too. A warm feeling came over Anakin as he realized how lucky he had been, surviving and being healed from all his terrible wounds and afflictions. He took a shower, shaved, combed his hair neatly and got dressed, now that it all came easy to him again. The struggle of his injuries and nightmarish helplessness and darkness of his blindness were now over. Checking on Padme, there was so sign of stirring from the bedroom, so he set about to surprise her with a big breakfast. He'd just say it was good therapy for him, he was getting better at dealing with his handicap. What a lie, and he hated himself for it. Searching his mind, he was unable to bring himself enough courage for a confession. How long would he have to keep it up? He'd eventually admit being able to see, but if they found out in the meantime, would his wife and best friend hate him for it? He simply couldn't let that happen. Now that his eyes were working again it wasn't going to be easy pretending they couldn't look at anything, but he had to give it a try. Padme was feeling so much pity and love for him, he didn't want to give up that tenderness. She felt so sorry for him she never even mentioned his turning to the dark side, his pillage at the temple, or even choking her while she was pregnant. He couldn't do anything to change her feelings and love toward him. Poor 'blind' Anakin would have to stick around awhile longer, and milk it for all it was worth. He knew his life would be misearable if he had to keep playing blind forever, but he'd have to choose the right time to admit he had been miracusly cured, and claim it had just happened. He'd have to be very careful no one found out until then,

In the bedroom, the babies started to grunt, and Anakin went to their side. It was Luke, fussing and sucking on his little fists. Anakin smiled at him, picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Leia was awake but not fussing, so he left her there for now. As he started to walk away, Padme opened her eyes and saw him from the back as he was carrying out Luke. "Anakin, are you sure you can manage with the baby in your arms?"

He didn't turn to face her as he answered. "Sure I can, don't worry."

"Be careful!" she watched as he carried Luke in one arm, 'feeling' his way out of the room with the other in front of him. Padme rolled back over and treid to get more sleep. Anakin took Luke out onto the veranda, getting a good look at him for the first time in bright light. He smiled as he noticed how much Luke had taken after him, and how cute and perfect he really was. He held him snugly in both arms, and looked up at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful, Luke, just look." He whispered. "When you're older, I'm going to take you flying through all that, over it, and beyond it, out to the stars." He kissed the top of his head. Anakin then paid equal attention to Leia, noticing how much she favored Padme. He fed both babies, using the force to call the bottles to him. He had been unable to do that while blinded, because it required actually seeing the object being moved, where it started, and grabbing it out of the air. He glanced over nervously to make sure Padme hadn't seen. Putting the twins down in a rocker seat Padme's mother had bought them, he set about to make breakfast. When Padme came out and saw him standing there over the food, she smiled with pride.

"Well, you've done very well this morning. I'm so proud of you. I can't believe the change in your attitude, you seem so much more positive."

He smiled, but tried not to meet her eyes. "This way that I am, the way that my eyes are, I'm going to be this way for the rest of my life, so I'm going to have to get used to it and make the best of it." He didn't feel this was a lie, he never said what 'way' his eyes were! She was so touched she ran right over to hug him.

"Mmm." She said. "You smell wonderful, clean and refreshed. I could almost eat you. And your hair looks so nice."

"Yes, it's grown back a lot."

"I know, but I mean, it's incredible you were able to comb it and style it so beautifully when you can't even see yourself in the mirror."

Anakin felt a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't thought of that. Was she getting suspicious? She only grinned and fondled the curls in his hair with her fingers. "Obiwan said you'd be able to use the force to help you compensate in some ways. I'm proud of the progress you've made, my love. I knew having the babies around would cheer you up." He exhaled in relief. She didn't suspect a thing, though that made him feel guilty too. She trusted him completely and didn't think for a moment he'd be dishonest over something like this. She turned and looked at the table. "Oh, Anakin, this is wonderful, you made me breakfast all by yourself, and took care of the babies too! You are so brave!" She hugged him as she whimpered a muffled cry under her breath, deep pity for her 'blind' husband. He felt gulty again, but enjoyed the attention she gave him. As she sat across from him as they had breakfast, he tried to pretend he couldn't see his food. He thought how wrong, and silly, it all was, but he had backed himself into a corner now. He'd have to keep up the charade.

"Anakin, I must go into work today, shall I send for Dorme to help with the babies?"

"No, no, I can do it." He insisted. The last thing he wanted was another person around to deal with, then he couldn't even let down his act while Padme was gone! He didn't want Dorme or any other human being. He wanted to be alone with Padme and the babies.

"Anakin, I know you're trying to be strong, but I don't want you take on something you can't handle."

"Are you saying I can't do it, you think I'll hurt them?"

"Oh no, don't be offended, I only want what's best for you and the babies. Can I at least bring Threepio back over here?"

Anakin thought a minute. Threepio would be a big help, but he also had a big mouth. He didn't know how that would work out. But having built him, Anakin knew he could handle the golden droid if he had to reprogram or even deactivate him at times. He mustn't look to suspicious, he'd have to go along with _some_ help. "Yes, good old Threepio, my old friend." R2 was still at the temple with Obiwan, helping him with some computer circuitry in the archives. Threepio was to return that evening.

After Padme was gone and the babies were down for their naps, Anakin found his little hand held video game down the side of the sofa and amused himself for hours. Putting it away where she wouldn't see it had been used recently, he went back and laid in the bed next to the babies. This really wasn't much fun, he thought, he was rather bored. He was feeling fine now, and he didn't want to sit around the apartment all day. But what could he do? He wasn't going back to the temple. He wasn't going on any more missons. He wasn't going to start any new duties with the Jedi or certainly not the government. He laughed to himself for a minute, thinking how he had wanted to rule the entire galaxy, but now, that seemed so difficult, such a burden, who could be bothered? He rolled over and looked at the babies before taking a nap of his own. In his sleep, the dreams were unsettling. Images of 'that night' could be purged from his mind while awake, but asleep his subconscious would regurgitate them and he'd wake up feeling the terror again. It couldn't be real, he'd think at first, I didn't do that! When reality sunk in, it would take his mind to bad places, and there was no escape.The memories of Mustafar were hard on him too, fighting with Obiwan, how close he came to turning to the dark side, either he or Obiwan would surely have died that night if the fight continued. Memories of burning, lying blind and in pain on those rocks, Palpatine ordering his death at the hands of the Clones,.yet he had fulfilled the prophecy, and he did it blind and terribly injured. Now, what was left for him? Obiwan had questioned his sanity, now he was doing the same of himself. He dug both hands into his hair and buried his face in his pillow.

The doorbell rang several times until it had pulled Anakin from turmoil. He got up and walked straight to the door, not having to put on an act for anyone. That was nice. He hadn't realized how much he had taken for granted being able to see where he was going.Everything was so much easier with eyesight, he would be eternally grateful he was fortunate enough to get his back. He didn't even need to look through the peephole or turn on the intercom to know who was there. He could sense him strongly, it was Obiwan. He opened the door and tried to keep a blank look in his eyes. "Hello, Obiwan. Come in." He spoke first, but Obiwan knew he could sense him so he didn't think this was strange. Obiwan put his arm on Anakin's shoulder and Anakin allowed him to 'lead' him to the sofa.

"How are you feeling, Anakin?"

"I'm just fine."

"How are the babies?"

"They're fine too."

"Would you like for me to 'see' the babies for you?"

"No, they're napping, I don't want them to wake up and start crying again."

"Anakin, we have to talk."

Anakin sighed heavily.He was dreading this. "What for? I told you, I am not going back to the order. I don't even know what happened to my lightsaber."

"I have it, Anakin. I will give it back to you when the time is right."

"The time will never be right, you can't have a blind guy wielding one of those things. Keep it and give it to some new padawan, I'm sure you'll find one."

"I already have, Anakin. His name is Tal, he's thirteen, and he's very much like you were. I want you to help me train him."

"What could I do?"

Obiwan put both hands on Anakin's shoulders and made every attempt to look into his eyes, which Anakin kept down and unfocused. "You have a wealth of knowledge and experience. You needn't do anything physical, all you need to do is talk to him, tell him stories of the lessons you've learned, you can do that."

"Obiwan, I _can't_ go back to the temple."

Obiwan rolled his eyes and heaved his chest. "You're going to have to someday, and it will be the best thing for you."

"How can that be, knowing what I did?"

"I have already told you, we all know that was not you who did that, and you fulfilled the prophecy, you are forgiven, Anakin! Yoda even wants to speak to you. He feels there is much he can do to help with your blindness."

Anakin turned his head away. "I told you I don't want to talk about that anymore, ever."

"Then how are you going to find the answer?"

"I have the answer, I'm blind."

"Anakin your entire visual system is in perfect shape, there has to be a mental reason you can't see. If you come with me to the temple, we can consult Yoda, the archives.."

"Leave it alone, Obiwan!"

"Don't you want to see again?" Obiwan was confused. He could sense Anakin was no longer feeling distress over his situation, but couldn't understand why he stopped caring. "So, you are at peace with your condition and your situation, the way things are now?"

"I am very much at peace." He didn't feel this was a lie, he _was_ feeling very peaceful and relieved to be healed, and to see again, and not to have any duites.

Obiwan was frustrated, and he raised his voice. "So you're just going to sit here on the couch for the rest of your life?"

"I'm not going back to the Jedi temple!" He yelled, his face becoming harsher, but he kept his eyes half closed.

"Then perhaps, we can meditate on it all right now, right here. Anakin, I'm going to get inside your mind and find out what's wrong whether you like it or not."


	8. Chapter 8

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter 8**

Anakin was displeased with Obiwan's attitutude."I am not up to meditating, and you can't make me. My will and strength in the force is strong and you cannot penetrate it without my cooperation. Can't you just leave me alone, can't you see I've been through enough?"

"Anakin, how long are you going to play the pity card?"

Anakin turned to face him but wouldn't meet his eyes. "As long as it takes." There was a deep silence as Obiwan tried to look directly into Anakin's eyes, but he closed them.

"Wait, Obiwan, listen, the babies are waking up!" Anakin was momentarily spared an unwanted confrontation. He made it look as good as he could walking with his hands out, pretending to have a hard time finding where the door was. Obiwan followed him as far as the doorway and stood watching. Anakin stood over them, 'feeling' for them, and patting their stomachs. "I have to feed the babies again, when they're this young, their bellies can't hold much so they eat every few hours."

"Let me help you, Anakin." Obiwan entered the room and carried them out to the sofa. "I think they need a change of diaper, do you need any help?"

"Yes, Obiwan, I do, thank you for offering." Anakin laughed inside. He brought warmed bottles for their feeding, and leaned down and carefully placed Leia in Anakin's arms. Anakin stared at the opposite wall as he closed his hands safely around his daughter. Obiwan stared at Anakin, for a moment wondering what was going on. He handed Anakin a bottle, holding it right in front of him. Anakin was too smart to reach for it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here's the bottle, Anakin." Anakin played it good pretending not to be able to find it until Obiwan placed it directly in his hand where he could 'feel' it. Anakin's acting improved as he aimed the bottle's nipple away from Leia's mouth at first, letting a tiny bit of milk drip onto her pajamas, then finally used one hand to lead the other to the tiny rosebud mouth. Obiwan watched this display with much pity for Anakin, letting go of his momentary suspicions, yet still sensing something wasn't quite right. He sat down beside him and fed Luke. They burped the babies, then replaced them in their bed. Obiwan waved his hand over the babies, using the force to settle them calmly. They cooed awhile, then fell back to sleep. Obiwan returned to the sofa where Anakin was still sitting.

"Thank you, Obiwan. You've bonded with the babies very nicely. Padme and I are honored you will be a part of their lives." An innocent grin covered Anakin's face, but Obiwan strained to see through it, both with his eyes and his force sensitivity. While Anakin was relaxed, he tried to probe his mind. All he was able to discern was that the darkness had been lifted from his mind, the darkness that had been there while Anakin's eyes had been scarred and clouded. Now that they were healthy again, the light in his life force was the same as it had been before he was ever went blind. What did this mean, Obiwan considered. Light and images were reaching his brain, so why didn't his mind perceive that?

Obiwan realized that if he were to search Anakin's feelings, he couldn't warn him first, or he'd put his guard up. He was strong in the force as well, and his mind was very strong. He had done well at blocking out whatever his true feelings were ever since returning from the Coruscant medical center. Obiwan tried to think of a way to remove the psychological block that he assumed was causing Anakin's blindness. "I'm going now, Anakin. Back to the temple. When Padme is home to take care of the babies, or makes other arrangements for their care, I will be back for you. I will help you, but you have to want it."

"I don't need your help, Obiwan. Forget it, I'm not going back to the temple, I'm not talking to Yoda, I'm not meditating with you."

"Anakin, don't you want to see? I can't believe you don't want to try."

"I deserve this, Obiwan. Leave me alone." Obiwan was so frustrated, he turned and walked out without saying goodbye. Anakin waited until he heard him flying away, then peeked through the window to make sure he was really gone. When he was certain the coast was clear, he got out his little video game and started to play again. Virtual reality fighting was the only action he'd ever participate in again, he thought. If he 'died' in his game, he could always press the reset button. Life wasn't like that. So he had to avoid it.

Once he got back to the temple, Obiwan walked straight down the hallway to consult with Yoda. "Master Yoda, I am at a loss to help Anakin. He refuses all attempts to reach him. He feels he deserves what happened to him, yet he is afraid of being hurt again. I cannot believe he doesn't even want to see."

"Help him, you cannot, unless willing he is."

"I know, that is why I am frustrated."

"Healed his eyes are, but not his inner self or mind."

"Is this what is causing the mental block that is preventing his vision from returning?" Yoda leaned on his stick, tightened his lips, and looked backup at Obiwan. "What is it you see when search his mind and feelings you do?"

"I see light, Yoda, it's not dark inside his mind like when his eyes were broken. I know that light is coming in, I don't know why he isn't letting it through."

"Does not want it, could it be?"

"Who wouldn't want to see?"

"Blind he stays, hide he can." Obiwan's eyes lit up.

"You mean, this is metaphorical for the darkness he feels for his actions, his mistakes?"

Yoda nodded. "Is this what is keeping his mind from seeing the light from his eyes?"

"Bring young Skywalker to me you must. Search him myself for the answer I will."

"He refuses to come here. Can't you try anyway? Let's try to reach Anakin through the force."

Anakin heard Padme coming and quickly turned off his game and stuffed it under the pillow he was leaning on. She strolled inside in a long burgundy velvet dress, her hair down in long tendrils. She was so beautiful, it was hard for him not to focus his eyes on her. She looked at him with such sadness on her face, then put on a brave smile, for herself more than him since she thought he couldn't see, and walked over to sit beside him. "There's my good husband." She said with a passionate kiss. Having her face so close to his, he was hard pressed not to look at her. He realized he was taking a great deal of enjoyment out of his own life by doing this, but the die had been cast. "How are the babies?" She asked.

"Fine. I fed them twice. Obiwan was here, he helped me."

"Ah, Obiwan. Did he have any answers as to how you can be helped?"

"I told you Padme, I can't be helped. Don't talk about it anymore. Let's just enjoy our lives any way we can under the circumstances."

"Anakin, if your eyes seem fully functional, there has to be another reason you aren't seeing."

"Right, it's because that horrible hospital ruined me."

She bit her lip and touched his cheek in sympathy. "That was tragic. I didn't know if you wanted to talk about this, but you should know. That's where I was today. I had them investigated, and the results are in. You know that rehabilitation center they wanted to send you to? I found out it was crooked, the droids at the hospital were sending people there when they could have been cured! They were programmed to to do to make more money for the center!"

Anakin sat up straight and looked shocked. "Are you serious, it wasn't just me?"

"Oh, no, Anakin. You had better be glad you didn't let them 'cap' your eyes with those patches like they wanted to. People who have had that done had their eyes destroyed, they had to have them removed and replaced with prosthetics."

"Can these replacement eyes see?"

"No, they don't work! They remove the person's eyes, then replace them with false ones, and all the while the hospital and rehab center gain credits. They keep then in the rehab for long periods of time, collecting from their insurance. Then once they remain blind for life, they offer more expensive services and devices. They're actually blinding beings for their own profit! I heard many people and Gungans were needlessly blinded, or not cured when their eyes could have been cured."

When Anakin heard this, he was leveled emotionally. He was even more thankful his eyes had been able to be healed. How could he keep playing blind now? He owed his own sight to the good fortune of Padme not allowing him to be sent to the rehab center though he had wanted to go, then her insisting he go to the one on Coruscant. He shuddered to think of all those beings being blinded for life out of the greed of a few. "Have they been stopped?"

"Yes, they are being shut down, those responsible are being arrested. There will be lawsuits as well"

"And the patients? Will they ever see again?"

Padme spoke sadly. "No."

"Oh, no." Anakin pitied them so much. "Can't they be brought here, and retreated, as I was?"

"Some will be, but it's too late, the damage is done."

"It wasn't too late for me, my eyes had healed scarred, but they were still able to clear it up."

"You were very lucky your eyes are no longer scarred, Anakin, but you still can't see." He put his head down, feeling guilty over not telling her he could.

"At least my eyes are healed. Is there a chance for any of them?"

"Some have already had their eyes removed. It chills me to think that could have been you."

"Me too." He said with a cold chill running down his spine.

"We are bringing about a dozen here for the treatment you got, the rest, such a shame."

"Oh Padme, thank you for saving me from that center." He squeezed her tight. He was aghast to imagine anyone doing such a thing. Having known how terrible it was to be blind, he felt so much for those who had suffered that final fate, and rejoiced again inside that he was able to escape it and be completely cured. And here he was, lying about.it, this was now one more thing to feel guilty about. He'd have to find a way to get out of it, but now was not the time.

Over at the Jedi temple, Obiwan and Yoda faced each other and closed their eyes, drifting into deep meditation, seeking to search Anakin's mind and feelings through his powerful life force.


	9. Chapter 9

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter 9  
**  
Anakin sat cuddling on the sofa with Padme and the babies. "Ahh!" He said aloud, closing his eyes and putting his real hand to his head.

"What is it, darling?"

"My head, I can feel, I can sense, someone is trying to probe my mind using the force."

"But who?" She asked.

"Who do you think? It's Obiwan! I sense he's getting Yoda to help him, that's why I'm getting this so strong. Did they really think I wouldn't be able to tell?" He almost smiled.

"But, Anakin, WHY would they do that to you?"

"Oh, they must want to know what's going on with me, why I won't go back into the temple.Obiwan is covinced I have some kind of mental block keeping me from seeing."

"Well, Anakin, he could be right. There doesn't seem to be a medical reason for your continued blindness." Anakin didn't answer, but in his mind, tried his best to shut out the prying force users.

"Anakin, I want you to go back to the med center. The doctors can use your eyes as an example of how to heal the others. Then they can examine you further.." He was indignant and almost angry.

"No! I told you, no more doctors, no more prodding droids. What my eyes did, they did. It means nothing about what others will do."

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry." She took his hand in hers, and lay her head so close to his heart she could feel it beating.

Over at the temple, the two Jedi came out of their meditation together. "Shut us out, young Skywalker did. Puzzles me, this does." Yoda commented. "If strong enough is his mind he can control our probing, how is it that able he is not to stop what is blocking his vision?"

Obiwan answered "because he doesn't want us in there, he wants that, at least his subconcious does. Could you get anything from his mind, Master Yoda?"

"Darkness I sensed, not in his eyes, but in his inner self."

"The dark side?"

"No, dark feelings. Gone to dark places, young Skywalker has been. Done dark deeds. Troubles him much, this does. Lift this shroud of darkness he must, and see again he will."

"How can we help him if he shuts us out?"

"Try, you must. "

"Yoda, I sensed fear in Anakin, did you as well?"

"Much fear young Skywalker still has. Lead him to the dark side, it will not, but it keeps him from the light. Rid himself of it he must."

"And he will see again?"

"His eyes I fear not for, but his mind and his soul."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing you can do if for himself he will not do.."

"That's the problem. He won't let me."

"Be there for him you must. When right is the time, help him you will."

"That's all I have been doing, Yoda."

"Give up on him, do not."

"I won't." 

Another week passed, and Anakin continued along his chosen path. Padme spent much time at the Senate. She was sorry to be away from Anakin and the babies, and more than surprised Anakin never once asked about the workings of the government. He hated politics, but he loved power. But he had changed.. Now all he did was sit around the apartment, and fear everything. He played his little game a lot, watched a bit on the vidscreen, but had gotten tired of being in the apartment. He was beginning to feel trapped, in a cell he had created himself. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let Padme know he was faking. He lived in dread fear of ever going back to the temple because the deeds he had committed there traumatized him so much was almost paralyzed by the fear it brought. The memories of his near death at Mustafar only compounded this and left him a mental basket case, a mere shadow of what he had been. He was surprised that after his shattered body had healed so well, he was still feeling so crippled. Even at home, he would not be free. He had become a prisoner of his own device.

Obiwan went to the senate building, but not on business. He visited Padme, and asked her to speak with him. "Padme, I haven't seen Anakin in days. He's shutting me out, in person, and even when I try to reach him through the force. What can I do to help him? Why doesn't he want me to try?"

"Obiwan, he is doing this to himself. He has become a recluse and a coward. I want Anakin back, the way he used to be."

"So do I, Padme. Tell me, how is he doing at home, what about his eyes?"

"The poor thing, it breaks my heart to see him struggling around the way he does. He gets up early every morning and takes care of the babies for me so I can sleep later. You should have seen him, it was so cute! I got up and peeked quietly around the doorway this morning, and I saw him there on the sofa, a baby on each arm, he looked like he was looking right at them. I hope maybe they can help break the block in his mind so he can see."

Obiwan rubbed his beard as he considered this. "Did he know you were watching?"

"No, how could he, he can't see, and he didn't hear me. I kept watching him, and I saw him use the force to bring the bottles to him."

Obiwan's eyes and mouth went a bit wide at hearing this. "He did? Padme, are you sure? You actually saw him calling the bottles to him, through the air, with the force?"

"Yes, it is nice he can still rely on the force so he didn't have to get up and walk."

"Padme, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me, what?"

"Padme, a person has to be able to see to call things to them. You must see it, direct it with your hand and eyes, then reach into the air and take it."

Padme's eyebrows knitted in a frown. "Anakin is strong in the force. I see no reason he shouldn't find a way to do that blind."

"Padme, trust me, I'm a Jedi, I know these things. Anakin had to be able to see those bottles to move them to him."

"Obiwan what are you saying, do you mean he gets spurts of vision, why didn't he tell me?"

Obiwan was impressed by her love and faith in her husband, so much she was blinded to what he was doing to her. "Padme, I'm sorry, but I think Anakin may be fooling us. That's why he's trying so hard to keep me away and shut me out! Don't you think if he were really blind, he'd be doing anything he could to meditate on finding a cure with me? Why do you think he no longer seems upset about losing his sight, he has it!"

"I don't believe you, that's a terrible thing to say, Anakin was really blind..."

"Yes, I believe he _was_ but he isn't anymore. At some point he got his sight back and didn't tell us."

"Why would he do that to us, why would he feel he couldn't share such a wonderful thing with the two people closest to him?"

"It's the fear, Padme. Yoda and I can sense his fear. His fear of returning to the temple and facing what he did, his fear of losing you, and your love. His fear of ever having to deal with anything difficult again. His body is healed but he's an emotional cripple, he still needs help." Padme was crying now. Obiwan felt so bad for telling her, but felt it was important.

"I'm so sorry, Padme."

"I don't believe you."

"You just watch him, and let me know what you find out."

"You want me to spy on my own husband?"

"If you catch him, you must let me know."

"If I catch him, I will confront him myself. I can assure you of that." With a sad but determined expression, she headed straight home.

In her apartment, Anakin sat fiddling with his video game. The babies were safe and sound and he had shut Threepio down because of his annoying whining and lectures about fooling Mistress Padme. Padme got a friend to drop her off at her building, but didn't enter through the veranda as she usually did, but came up through the internal elevator to the front door, as Obiwan had been doing lately. Not hearing her arrival, and not sensing her due to his intense concentration on his game, Anakin was still sitting there playing the game when she walked in the door and saw him! He didn't look up at her, continued to keep his eyes down, but stopped playing the game. He froze with fear, knowing she was there, but not knowing what to say.

"Well, Anakin, how much fun can it be to play a video game _blind_?" She asked him in a cold voice.

"I- I can use the force to direct my moves in this game."

"That's incredible!" She said, and for a moment he felt he had successfully fooled her. Then she walked over to him and took the game from his hands, examining it. "Hmm, impressive, mighty high score you got there for someone who can't even see the screen."

"I am very strong with the force, you know."

Padme glared at him and handed his game back to him. He dared not look up, or reach for the game. She rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration as she placed the game back into his hands. She then walked behind the sofa and covered his eyes with her hands. "Now." she grinned, "let's see how well you play that game using only 'the force'! Come, on, show me, I'm waiting."


	10. Chapter 10

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter 10  
**  
Anakin was boxed in now, caught in the act. The video game was in his hands, and her hands were cupped over his eyes. Adrenaline pulsed through his body and he wasn't sure what to do. He made an attempt to play the game without seeing, but even with the force, there was no way to direct digital images on a screen he couldn't even see. Nothing worked, he was shooting and jumping at the wrong times and losing badly. "That's what I thought." Padme took her hands from his eyes and grabbed the game from him, walking around to face him. "Anakin, look at me!" She demanded, staring him down. Still his eyes would not meet hers, both in a last attempt to play blind, and out of shame. He didn't speak.She did.

"Anakin, can you see?"

These words hurt his head. He had dreaded them. He had never lied to her, he had lied to Obiwan, but he felt he had technically never lied to her in so many words, and had promised himself if she asked him outright, he wouldn't lie. He took a moment to regain a small ounce of his courage. "Yes." He said, his beautiful blue eyes darting directly to meet hers in a focused stare. She was stunned, hurt, angry, yet happy at the same time. She was so relieved he wasn't blind because she loved him so much. But she couldn't ignore his deception.

"How long have you been able to see, and don't lie to me! Have you been pretending all along?"

"No, no, really, my eyes were terribly burned, you know that. I was blind for a long time."

"How long have you been able to see?" She folded her arms and stared at him."And don't pretend it just happened today. I want the truth!"

"Just since the last time I went to the med center with Obiwan, after the babies were born. I was stone blind up until then, I swear. The Coruscant formula was what finally worked. I could see perfectly from the time they removed the bandages that day. But from Mustafar until then, I was truly blind." Padme was full of mixed emotions. She wanted to slap him, to hate him, yet she was so glad to know he was cured, so comforted by seeing his eyes looking into hers again, it balanced out and she held her temper while still expressing her displeasure.

"So, that treatment was miraculous."

"Yes, it was, it might help some of those others you were telling me about, is there any progress in that case?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Tell me straight up, why didn't you want to tell me you could see? Why did you lie to me, and to Obiwan? How could you do that to me?"

"To you? You weren't the one who was blind.There was nothing wrong with your eyes, or Obiwan's. What does it matter to either of you if I can see or not?"

"Anakin, in case you haven't noticed, I love you, I care about you. It broke my heart to think of you sitting there in the dark. I felts so..." she stopped, looked at him, looked around the room as thoughts filled her mind, then continued. "That's it, isn't it? You were getting so much love and pity, so much attention, getting off the hook for everything you did as "Darth Vader" you didn't want to give that up, did you?" Her words were true, they were all too true. They cut him as deeply as any burn scar. She wasn't finished. "What did you expect to do, sit here all your life, living off of me, being coddled like one of the babies, is that what you wanted? Did you want me to never say how much I hated you for choking me, for killing all those Jedi, for cutting down those innocent younglings..." He couldn't believe she said that. He was trying so hard to deal with the guilt and pain of what his body had done under the possession of Palpatine and the dark side. How could she be so cruel? Like a punished child, he began to cry. He didn't try to, didn't want to, but he did.

"So, that's what you really think of me, and you only put up with me and felt sorry for me because I was blind?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. Padme, I've been through so much, you have no idea what it's like for me." His distraught voice came in heaves of breath. "Please, Padme, hold me." He reached out both arms and gave her a sad face, eyes and all. He was totally serious, and in need of affection. She turned her back on him.

"I've had it with your whining, Anakin." He turned away. He really wasn't pretending to be devastated, he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Just then the babies started to cry. Padme ran to the bedroom and Anakin followed her. Without speaking, she ran to them. Anakin followed, and seeing her having a hard time with them both, reached to take Luke. She only glared at him. They paced the floor, but neither baby would calm down. "They are upset, Padme." He told her. "They are tense, they sense our hositilities and emotion. I can sense it, and not only in the force. Please let go of your anger so they can feel your love."

"You're using me again, and now you're using the babies too!"

"No, really, that is..."

"I don't want to hear any more, I don't trust you anymore.You're just using the babies to change my mood, it's not going to work!" He had to go to the bathroom to dry his eyes and nose, carrying Luke with him. When he returned, he lay Luke down, and tried to take Leia from Padme. "Just go away, Anakin." She snapped.

"Let me, I can help." She finally allowed him to take Leia. He put her down beside Luke, and waved his hand over them both as Obiwan had done, using the force to calm them.Once the noise and bad energy of the argument had cleared the air, they lay quiet and again. Anakin looked at Padme, but didn't speak. He went about the room gathering what few things he could call his own, tied them up in his Jedi cloak slung over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Anakin?" She said as she followed him.

"I don't know. I'm not going back to the temple but I'm not going to stay here and live 'off you' anymore."

"Oh, Anakin, I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did. I could feel it."

"It was my anger, my dark side." She tried to plead. Anakin kept his back turned to her.

"I'm leaving now, Padme. Goodbye." For a minute she wanted to run up and hug him and beg him to stay, to take everything back. But because of his charade, she thought he was only playing her again, and it made her stubborn.

"Good." She said in a cold voice. "Since you can see so well, you will have no trouble taking care of yourself."

He turned and stared at her with those eyes. "You're right, I won't." He opened the door and started out. "Don't go telling Obiwan, I don't want him getting on my case too."

"I should, but I won't. Not because you deserve to be covered for, but because you should be the one to face him yourself and own up to it."

"What is between Obiwan and I will be our business. You stay out of it. I will be back once in awhile to see my children. If you don't want to see me, we can arrange to have you gone. You had better call Dorme and arrange to get her back right away. You won't have anyone here to take care of your babies while you go running off trying to solve everyone's problems but your own." He took one more look at her, and the apartment, before closing the door.

Anakin Skywalker set out on foot into the crowded city, as lost and lonely and needy as a little boy. With his head hung low and tears in his eyes, he walked alone, close to his breaking point.


	11. Chapter 11

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 11**

Padme tuned in her holocam to speak with her mother. She knew her family had been asking about when they could visit with the twins again, so she didn't feel as if she was imposing by asking them to take the babies for a week until she could get some things settled. "What's wrong, love?" Her mother asked. "Is Anakin all right?"

"Anakin is just fine, mother."

"What about his eyes?"

"Anakin's eyesight has completely returned to normal."

"I'm glad to hear that. Is there some other problem?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. Will you be coming here or shall I bring them to you?"

"We'll be there sometime tommorrow." Her father promised. "Thank you both, I love you."

"It's more than our pleasure, dear, we're looking forward to it. See you soon . Love you."

"Love you too." The hologram blinked out. Padme went to gather all the things the twins would need and start packing them up. Looking down at her snippet necklace Anakin had given her, she took it off and started to cry. She really didn't know what she should do.

Out in the city, Anakin wandered lonely, having no idea what to do, either. He really had nowhere to go, no family or friends besides Padme and the babies and Obiwan, no currency, no transportation. He realized he had been wrong, but couldn't believe Padme's cruel reaction to him. He knew it was wrong, was it that one wrong that had brought out all the others to her? Was she really thinking them all the time? If she was, that was a deeper hurt than the one he already had. He had told her and Obiwan over and over how sick and upset he was at everything that had happened. While he was a pitiful injured blind boy they were kind and understanding, but now that he was physically whole again, how could their forgiveness make a difference? If he had not been hurt, but had repented and turned back the same as he did, what would they have done? He also realized he was wrong to put on the charade, but his fear had gotten the best of him. It always did. It was fear that led him to Palpatine's trap in the first place. That was what led to Mustafar, and his injuries. The injuries had led to his new fear of everything, and that had led him here. And he was still afraid.

Inside the temple, Yoda felt Anakin's pain through the force. Obiwan had returned, and he went to speak with Yoda. "Confused, young Skywalker is. In pain, he is. Know you where is he?"

"No, Master Yoda. What is it you sense?"

"Sadness and pain, I see."

"What kind of pain, is he hurt?"

"Know I do not. But two kinds of pain there are, Obiwan. Remember this most people do not. Crippling is fear and inner distress. Clouded and burdened by this young Skywalker is.Bring him to me you must."

"He will not go back here, he has made that very clear."

"Then make him you must."

"I will have to fight him first, I don't want to have to fight him if he's blind. Yoda, is he blind? Padme and I have suspected he may be healed and continuing to feign blindness to his own advantage."

"Darkness I do not sense in his physcial being, only his inner being shrouded in darkness remains."

"Then Anakin can see?"

"See the light he must, not only with his eyes. Go to him you must. Very important it is. Remember, two kinds of darkness, two kinds of pain there are." Obiwan felt this was very profound. He nodded in respect and awe of Yoda, and left the temple to find Anakin. His brother needed help, and he was coming.

Obiwan tried to reach Padme, but couldn't. He took a borrowed speeder by the apartment but no one answered the door. This was strange, he thought, Anakin was always there, he wouldn't leave the place. He didn't pry around but flew on, headed back to the temple. On his way, in midair, a drunken creature ina speeder came too close to Obiwan's vehicle and hit it hard! Obiwan withstood the crash well, but the speeder was so badly crunched it could no longer stay in the air. It started to spin downward, from the heights of the tallest buildings. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He said to himself as he held tight, having only seconds to consider his next move. The drunk had already spun away and crashed into the side of a building. Obiwan could control his speeder, but not keep it up. He tried to use the force to levitate it, but the downward speed was too strong. Desperate, he scanned the area below for something he might be able to grab onto before he hit the ground.

From where Anakin sat in his misery, leaning against a wall, he noticed the commotion of beings gathering to stare and point at the crash and fall. His curiosity was raised, and he stood up and ran to look for himself. When he saw the man falling out of the speeder, desperately hanging on by one arm as it tilted and went down, he both saw and sensed it was Obiwan, and nothing else was on his mind but saving him. He tossed aside hs bundle of goods and ran through the crowd, pushing others out of the way, to position himself in the best spot to help. Obiwan lost his grip on the speeder and it spun into a pole and burst into flames. Obiwan was so hyperventilated during his life and death struggle he became faint as he was falling, costing him the ability to even attempt to control his landing with Jedi moves. He dropped out of the sky, backside down. Anakin ran beneath him. Because of the wind speed shifting his position, Anakin had to move a few times to stay under him. He realized if Obiwan wasn't able to right himself before he hit the ground, he was going to hit head first, and die. He also knew that if Obiwan landed on top of him, the momentum of the speed of his fall would drive them both to the ground and hurt them badly. He had to do something to partially break the fall. With split second timing, and incredible accuracy, Anakin leapt into the air at least 5 feet, wrapping his arms around Obiwan's torso. He tried to get his legs under him, but they came down too fast and hard. His right leg buckled under him, and he heard something snap. He was in horrific pain, lying on his back, groaning over his leg. But his immediate concern was that he was alive, and he checked to make sure Obiwan was, too.

During the emergency, Anakin had almost forgotten he had not wanted to see Obiwan and face him about his deception. If he could have walked away, he would have just left rathr than explain. But his injured leg left him unable, so he sat there, biting hard on his own metal hand to bear the pain. He couldn't run or hide. Obiwan was most shocked to see Anakin's face above him, and for a moment wondered if he were dreaming. Once his mind completely cleared, he realized it was Anakin, and spoke to him. "Nice catch, Anakin." He said in a tone of voice that let Anakin know his secret was out.

"Are you all right, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, thanks for saving my life, again." He said. Anakin smiled. Perhaps he wouldn't be so angry with him. "Did this cure your psychological blindness?"

Anakin turned away from Obiwan's gaze. "Yes, master.." Anakin began, thinking this was a good situation to use to get out of it. He didn't want Obiwan to hate him the way Padme seemed to.

Obiwan sensed this and gave him a glaring look. "Anakin? Be honest with me" He demanded in a scolding voice.

"No, master, it didn't, because I never had any psychological blindness."

"Well, considering how you saved me, I must presume you are obviously not blind anymore."

"No, master." He glanced over at Obiwan as he confessed in a low, shy voice, blinking his eyes: he had a hard time meeting Obiwan's directly.. " I haven't been blind since the day you took me to the med center a few days after the twins came. I have been pretending, out of fear of what might be thought of me or expected of me."

Obiwan closed his eyes. Now Yoda's visions were making sense. Anakin could see with his eyes, the darkness and fear were blinding and crippling his mind and inner soul. This is what he needed to help him with. He opened his eyes and gave Anakin a penetrating look of disapproval. "Anakin, how could you lie to Padme?"

This time, Anakin did look him straight in the eye. "I never lied to her in so many words. When she finally confronted me, I admitted it."

"But you lied to her by putting on the act, by letting her think you were still blind. You hurt her, Anakin."

"Well, she certainly got her revenge. She as much as threw me out, Obiwan. She said terrible things to me."

"She did? Like what?"

Anakin hung his head. "Nothing that wasn't true. Though everything I already knew and suffer for all the time, everything that tortures me and drives me insane, it hurts so deeply, and no one cares! They only want to condemn me. I know I was wrong, but I am sorry." Anakin started to sob, more from this pain than the pain in his leg.

Obiwan turned to him seriously. "Anakin, you have to let me help you."

Anakin tried to get up, but fell flat on his back, grasping his leg in agony. "Help me? I know what you mean by that, but I'm not going back to that temple! You can help by getting me to the med center. I think my leg is about to come off."

"Come on, Anakin, stop exaggerating to get yourself out of trouble!"

"I _knew _you were going to think that. If you don't believe me, look for yourself." He showed Obiwan how the lower leg hung loose at the knee, seeming only to be still connected by skin and clothing. Obiwan winced just to look at it. Anakin was overcome with pain. Someone in the crowd had called for an ambulance speeder, and both Obiwan and Anakin were rushed to the same med center where Anakin's eyes had been healed and the babies had been born.

Obiwan was treated for minor injuries, but was not admitted. Another close call, more good luck. Anakin was not so fortunate. He required immediate surgery to repair his damaged leg, and Obiwan came to him just before he was to be wheeled down to the operating room. Anakin looked up at him with an obviously faked smile. "Crippled again, how about that?"

"Where is Padme? Have you contacted her yet?"

Anakin's face bent with negative emotions. "No, Obiwan, don't tell her. She'll just think I did this on purpose to get sympathy."

"No she won't"

"You did. For a minute, you know you did. Don't tell her. I don't want her to know" Anakin's voice trailed off and he turned his face to the wall.

"She loves you, she.."

Anakin turned back around and stared at Obiwan. "She doesn't love me, she threw me out!"

"Padme? Did she tell you to leave?"

"She didn't actually order me out into the streets, I did leave on my own, but it was because of all the things she said. She didn't want me around anymore. She brought up all my mistakes and threw them in my face. She told me I wanted to live off her and be treated like a baby."

"Padme said that?"

"Yes, she did."

"Was this after she found out.." Obiwan remembered how upset she was when he had told her of his suspicions and how she had left work early to go confront Anakin. He didn't know it would lead to such a painful exchange of words. Anakin told him the entire story and once again reduced himself to tears.

"It's my business, Obiwan. She's my wife. Don't tell her."

"Anakin, I don't like being in the middle of this. I will not tell her unless she specifically asks me where you are."

"I understand if she did you would be bound by your honor to tell her, but please do not tell her now, I can't deal with it right now. Let me at least have this operation first."

Obiwan agreed as not to upset Anakin as he was about to be put under for his surgery. He also didn't want to upset Anakin's blood pressure by telling him he had been by the apartment and it appeared no one was there. Obiwan didn't even know where Padme was, so he wasn't going to contact her. Obiwan stared deeply into Anakin's eyes, noticing how much they were exactly the same as before they had ever been damaged. "I'm glad you're not blind anymore, Anakin. Let me congratulate you late on your recovery. I wish we could have shared the good news when you first found out."

"It's my own fault. Had I been honest, we could have gone out to celebrate. I'm sorry for all I've done, Obiwan. I promise to do all I can to make it up to you and Padme. Tell Yoda I'm sorry too." His eyes were very sincere. Obiwan put his hand on his brother's forehead and they exchanged a look of honesty and concern. The droids entered the room and moved Anakin to a gurney for transportation to the operating room.

"May the force be with you, Anakin." Obiwan waved as Anakin disappeared down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter 12**

Obiwan would not leave the hospital until Anakin's surgery was complete and the droids had told him he had come through it all right..He felt better knowing this medical center was not like that scandelous one on Naboo, this was the best one in Coruscant. It had healed his eyes when the other one had ruined their healing process. It had delivered Padme's babies and everyone made it through. Anakin should be all right, but Obiwan still worried. He snoozed in a chair all night, wanting to be there for Anakin when he came to. It was the next morning before he started to stir. He moaned and turned his head, then opened his eyes. He let his woozy head clear as he focused his eyes. The first thing he saw was Obiwan in the chair, and he was touched. "Obiwan, how long have you been there?"

Obiwan woke up, too, and was glad to see Anakin awake and coherent. "I never left you, my friend."

"You are a good and honorable man, Obiwan Kenobi. I am not worthy of you, but I will try to be."

"Anakin, whatever is bothering you can wait until you are better."

"I'm getting tired of having things wrong with me, Obiwan. Will I ever be a okay?"

"We're going to make sure of it, my brother."

The droids explained that Anakin's knee ligaments had been torn, and the ones that could not be repaired were replaced with synthetic duplicates. His knee was totally repaired and would function normally, but it had to heal from surgery internally as well as externally. Then he'd have weeks of therapy to endure.

"I have fake parts inside my leg?" Anakin said with a strange look on his face. "That's weird to think about. How long before I can walk on it?"

The droid told him he would be gotten out of bed and made to walk on crutches in a couple days, but it would be at least a week more before he could even try to step down on it. Then it should be healed enough to begin therapy. He should be walking carefully within a month, but it would take a little longer for it to be strong enough for normal use. For a Jedi, it would have to be even stronger, since he made many moves and jumps with his legs. The droids explained that many famous athletes throughout the galaxy had this same surgery, and they had returned to their games as good as new. This encouraged Anakin greatly, but he was still depressed for now, though he was dealing with it a lot better than blindness. He knew he was lying there helpless again, with nowhere to go when the time game to go 'home.'

Obiwan went back to report to Yoda all that had happened. Yoda was sure there had to be a cosmic reason for what had occured, and he would meditate on it. He ordered Obiwan to bring Anakin back to the temple for his convalescense, though he sensed this would bring strong opposition. Obiwan's new padawan would have to wait awhile for his training. Obiwan went past the apartment and saw Padme standing on the balcony as her parents departed with both babies. He watched as they flew away with them but not Padme. What did it mean? He didn't interfere, but stored this imformation away in his memory for future reference. He then returned to the med center to visit Anakin.

Obiwan entered Anakin's room and found him in much better spirits, sitting up, eating heartily. He turned to look at him with a real smile."Hello, master, thank you for coming back"

"Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"I wonder sometimes why you put up with me. Padme doesn't."

Obiwan put his head down, not knowing if he should relay the news to him yet. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I have, let's see, 5 or 6 more days." He counted in his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Then what?"

"I will be released, but must return for my therapy."

"Anakin, what are you going to do?"

Anakin's expression turned dismal. "I don't know."

"You're not going home?"

"Obiwan, I don't have a home. Padme Amidala's apartment is not my home. I will not let her 'keep' me after what she said. I do have some pride left."

"Then you will have to come back to the temple."

"No, I told you, I can never go back in there again!"

"Anakin, you _can't walk_! What are you going to do, you can't live on the streets."

Anakin closed his eyes and grabbed his hair with both hands. "I am such a loser! I have no money, no home, nowhere to go, I don't own anything. I've never been anything but a slave and a Jedi and a 'kept' husband. Maybe I can secure employment as a mechanic of some type and afford a meager dwelling of my own."

"Is that what you really want?"

"No, it isn't, but I don't know what else I can do. I don't want to talk about it right now, please. The time will come when must deal with the answers but right now I want to relax a bit." He turned away and waved Obiwan off with his hand. Obiwan shook his head.

"I still have your lightsaber, whenever you're ready." Anakin glared at him, but made no comment. He thought he had made it clear, he was not a Jedi anymore. Then suddenly, thinking about little he owned made him remember what else he'd lost.

"Do you know what happened to my stuff? The few things I took from Padme's were wrapped in my cloak.."

"Oh, I saw one of the paramedics take it into the ambulance. I'm sure the hospital has it around here somewhere." When the next nurse droid entered the room, they inquired, and he brought the bundle from a locker and placed it on the foot of the bed. Anakin's eyes lit up as he found his little video game in it, undamaged. Though it would always hold the unpleasant memory of being caught in his act, he still wanted to play with it. "At least I will have something to pass my time here in my solitude." He faked a smile. Obiwan moved the personal items off the bed and into a chair. Anakin would need them later. They were all he owned in the universe. How sad that was now that he felt so alone.

"I'm going for now, Anakin. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"How about bringing me something to read. That would be nice. I'm going to be bored out of my mind lying here."

Obiwan smiled at him. "Sure thing, brother. I'll see you tommorrow."

When Obiwan returned to the temple, he had an urgent message from Padme, asking her to come meet with her. Now that he was invited into the situation, he was going. He went immediately to her apartment, where she met him with red puffy eyes.

"Obiwan, have you heard anything from Anakin? He left here, and I don't think he'd go back to the temple."

"He didn't." She told exactly the same story Anakin did, so Obiwan knew neither of them were lying about the situation. He closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay. She said she had to talk to him, they had two children to worry about and had to find a way to work things out. "Obiwan, you have to help me find him. I know you can sense him through the force."

"That won't be necessary, Padme. I know where he is."

Her face looked shocked but interested."Where is he?"

"He's in the med center again. He has had surgery."

"What happened?"

"You didn't see the incident on the news? I was hit by a drunken speeder driver and was falling to my potential doom when Anakin appeared out of nowhere to jump up and save me."

"He did?"

"Yes, it was an amazing rescue, true to form."

She almost laughed. "He certainly found a unique way of letting you know he could see."

Obiwan almost laughed too. "Yes, it did work out that way. No confession could have been any better." His tone turned more serious. "Padme, his leg was badly injured."

"Oh, no, is he going to be all right?"

"Yes, his surgery was a success and he will make a full recovery. But for now, he can't walk."

"What's he going to do?"

"He has expressed that he will not return here to have you take care of him."

"It was because of all the things that were said.." She bit her finger and looked regretful.

"Regardless of why, arrangements must be made for him. He can't go out into the streets on crutches with nowhere to go."

Padme's eyes began to fill with tears. "Can I go to him?"

"I don't think it's the best thing, Padme. He doesn't want you to come only out of sympathy." She searched her own feelings for a moment. Was it? Or did she still really care? She thought a minute. At least she knew where he was. She wasn't going to go running to him and forgive him just because he was hurt. His injury had been all too convenient. "Obiwan are you sure he didn't hurt himself on purpose?"

"Padme, no. I can understand your suspicion, I even accused him of exaggerating myself, but I saw his leg, all of his ligaments were torn and it was hanging loose like it was coming off. It happened because he tried to land a jump with the weight of me and the rate of my fall increasing the velocity. He risked himself to save me. I was very fortunate he was at the right place at the right time. It must have been the force."

Padme put her fingers to her quivering lips. "He must be in such pain."

"He was, but he's doing better now. If you don't want to run to him, leave him alone. Padme, if you were to go to him now, I don't even think he'd see you."

She walked away and gazed out the window. "Then perhaps it is best to wait."

"And let him suffer awhile, is that it?"

"I didn't mean that. Obiwan, I'm not going to go running to him. Not now."

Obiwan had no comment at all as he turned and left

The next day when Obiwan returned to visit Anakin, he handed him the reading material he had requested. Anakin looked through the magazines. "Ah, Podracing Times, Galaxy Mechanics, Speeder and Pilot, any variety here? I feel I've been stereotyped." He also handed him a tabloid.

"You can let me know if there is any dirt on any of us in there." He snickered. Then he gave him a novel. "This is someone's fantasy of the Clone Wars, I thought it might be funny to read it and see how accurately it matches with what we really did."

"What we really did was too wild for anyone's imagination, Obiwan. Maybe you and I should write our memoirs." He said, looking kindly at his friend. "Thank you, this should keep me from dying of boredom for the rest of my time in here." Obiwan found it curious Anakin didn't even ask about Padme. Then finally, he did, sort of. "Obiwan, are my babies okay? Have you seen them?"

"Padme's parents came to take them to Naboo for awhile."

"Then I know they'll be in good, safe, loving hands. No need to worry about them, though I do miss them. Does this mean you've see Padme? You didn't tell her about me, did you?"

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but she asked me outright, she seemed very concerned." Anakin's voice became agitated: he held out his hands in midair. "Then why isn't she here?"

"She, felt this wasn't the right time."

"She thinks I'm using this to get back on her good side, to use sympathy to make her forgive me? I won't have it, Obiwan. And I won't have her taking care of me. I don't want to go back over there and play poor crippled husband again. I know how she feels about that."

"She loves you, she wouldn't look at it that way."

Anakin gave him a strange look. "She does not love me anymore, Obiwan. I won't accept her sympathy, even if she decides to give it, which is unlikely. It's all right, I don't need her. I don't need anybody." He looked down at started leafing through one of his magazines.

"Anakin, look at me.."

"You can go now, Obiwan, thank you for the books. Goodbye." Anakin kept his face in the books and only momentarily glanced up to see his reaction. Obiwan was struck by the cold lack of feeling in his eyes. He was now also shutting out all his feelings for Padme, as he had run from the horror of his memories of his dark deeds as Vader, and the experience at Mustafar. Obiwan knew that he had to get him back to the temple to help him, or he would drift further into his emotional wasteland, and it would take him to places he should not go.


	13. Chapter 13

**FROM THE ASHES**

**Chapter 13 **

Obiwan went to pay a visit to Padme. She let him in without reservations. "How is Anakin?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Why don't you go check on him for yourself?"

She looked down. "I don't think I should."

"Padme, he's hurting, and I don't mean his leg."

"You said yourself he didn't want me to come only out of sympathy. Well, that's all it would be." She turned her back on him.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

He tried to turn her around by the shoulder, but she refused to face him. "Obiwan, I've been dealing with some dark thoughts myself."

"Tell me about them, Padme, let me help you."

This time she did turn around, and motioned for him to sit on the sofa next to her. "Obwan, I have been thinking things I am ashamed of, but I can't help it. I feel guilty about them."

"How bad could it be?"

"Obiwan, I have thought, I have felt...that Anakin deserved his punishment."

"What? You were glad he was hurt?"

"Not 'glad', but, I did kind of think that he got what he deserved, and after that I was able to feel sorry for him in his suffering because he had paid for his actions with his own flesh. But now.."

"Padme, are you telling me you wanted Anakin to stay blind for the rest of his life?"

"He had all those injuries, burns, his lungs damaged, and his eyes, he said himself he deserved to have to live his life in the dark because of what he did."

"But didn't you tell him that was wrong?"

"I did, but I can't help feeling he was right. Being blind was a big punishment for him, I could somewhat deal with what he had done as long as he was paying for it."

"Padme, I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"No, it's good you did. We must get through all of our emotions to clear everything up. Anakin needs to do the same. So, do you mean to say that once he had his sight back you were angry at him because he was no longer punished for his deeds?"

Her lips were quivering. "Y-yes, in a way. Mostly, it was because I had accepted him back and pitied him because of his injuires and how he was paying for his crimes. To find out that he had gotten better, and didn't tell me, I thought he was using me, like maybe somehow through the force or something he knew how I felt, so he had to keep up his act."

"I do think he didn't tell us because of his fears, but I don't think that is it. Believe me, if it were, he'd have sensed it and told me."

"Obiwan, I said terrible things to him, but I admit I was thinking them. Was I too hard on him?"

"Padme, Anakin is not healed of all his wounds from that night. He is suffering emotionally, he is guilt ridden, he hates himself. Yoda and I know and have told him it was the dark side, it was Palpatine.."

"He did it, he did it himself!"

"That is true, Padme, but he was consumed by the dark side and it made him do things Anakin would never do. Anakin hates himself for what Darth Vader did. That young man lying in the med center is not Darth Vader, he never really was."

"Then how..why.."

"Padme, do you know why Anakin turned to the dark side? I didn't even know it then, but I do now. He did it because of the nightmares of losing you and the babies, he did it for you! I know he was evil, but I had thought he only turned because of the Jedi not appreciating him, and because he wanted more power. Knowing that he did it for love made me see it a different way. It is not excusable by any means, but I know he didn't want it, and now he is tortured by it. He was driven to it out of desperation. Who knows how each of us would deal with the situation he was faced with?"

"I know I'd never cross the line like he did!"

"Don't be too sure, Padme, you never know what lies in store for us. I am not judging him so easily.."

"You think that is what I am doing?"

"Perhaps because I can sense his feelings, I know how deeply he regrets it, and how much he hurts. If you love him, you must try to do the same"

"Is he really that sorry?"

"You have no idea. So much that he's shutting everything out." His voice had become louder with each exchange. She was surprised he was bothering to make excuses for Anakin, and she was suprised at herself that she no longer could. What was right? She looked down at her feet and sadly shook her head.

"I don't know what I feel anymore, Obiwan."

"Do you love Anakin?" He asked, and she looked up at him.

"I don't know." She would not look him in the eye as he left.

When he was gone, she contacted her mother on Naboo and told her she was coming home for a few days, she needed some time to think, and she needed to be near the babies. She had sent the babies to Naboo so she could settle things with Anakin, but as time went by, she found she wasn't ready to reconcile with him and didn't feel like he deserved it. Obiwan went back to the temple saddened by what he had heard. If even he as a Jedi could understand where Anakin was right now and forgive him, why couldn't she? He wondered if their love was really as deep as it had seemed, or was it only physical attraction and a youthful obsession that was wearing off? It saddened him to think of this, and the innocent babies involved. Speaking with Yoda, he was in agreement with Obiwan, and was most troubled over the situation. He again encouraged Anakin to return to his home at the temple. He was going to need help in more ways than one.

Anakin had read all his books and was now resorted to letting his own morbid thoughts consume him. He was staring out the window when a therapy droid came in and ordered him to stand up. He was afraid to, but he sat up on he edge of the bed and put his good leg on the ground. He held the bad one out, it was still too stiff at the knee to bend. Taking the crutches, he willed himself to move a short distance. This wasn't so bad, he thought. He wasy tired of laying around anyway. In a day or two, he was working his way down the hallway nicely. He ventured further, and came to the ward of the hospital where the patients from the Naboo hospital that had committed the eye scandal had been brought. He was chilled to his core to look upon them all, their eyes scarred or even missing, fumbling their ways about in the dark or lying in misery and self pity on their beds. The droid who had treated his eyes noticed him and went to him. "Master Skywalker, I see you are back, how are your eyes?"

"They are all right now, thank you. Your treatment worked well. I can see as clearly now as I could before I was injured."

"That is good."

"Have any of these other being been helped by your formula?"

"It was too late, I am sorry to say. The other hospital treated them wrong, and the time had passed in which their sight could be saved."

"You said the same thing of me, yet my eyes healed."

"You are the only one, Master Skywalker. We have had a 1 success rate re-treating after the botched treatments on Naboo. You are the 1.You must be a very special one."

Anakin's spine shivered. A special one...The Chosen One.. perhaps there was something more profound involved here. He was overcome by the feeling, yet looking around the room he felt intense pain for all of those who had needlessly lost their eyes and could not be healed. He noticed one little boy, crying as he was having trouble reaching things the droid was trying to teach him about. _How could anyone do something so bad to a child?_ his mind thought, followed by another cold chill as he remembered what he had done to children. He closed his eyes and wanted to sccream. He couldn't get the pictures out of his head or the feeling out of his heart, and he hated it. There would neve be anything to purge his regrets. He wanted to fall to the ground and cry.

Anakin heard a familiar Gungan voice mumblng, and opened his eyes instinctively to see where it was coming from. Across the room he thought he saw, could it be, Jar Jar Binks? He moved slowly and carefully on his crutches until he ws close enough to the bed to read the chart. Sure enough, it said Jar Jar Binks. Anakin looked closely at his uncovered eyes. They were cloudy and scarred, as his had been, though he had not been able to see them at the time. Anakin cringed and closed his eyes at the sight. He moved to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair, leaning his crutches against a nearby table. "Jar Jar, is that you?" He asked softly.

Binks tried to turn his head toward the sound, but it floated around in the dark he was enveloped in. "Ani? Ani?" He asked in a hopeful voice, his arms grabbing out into the air. Anakin watched his helpless movements with much empathy. He reached over and took Jar Jar's hand in his hands and pulled them calmy to rest on Jar Jar's stomach.

"Yes, Jar Jar, it's me, I'm here."

"Oh Ani, meesa can't see you, meesa blind!"

"I'm sorry, Jar Jar, what happened to you?"

"Onesa my constituents who blameda me for de war, he throwsa acid in meesa face!"

Anakin closed his own eyes and grimaced at the thought. "You are in the best place now, that other place on Naboo, it was crooked, Padme has taken care of that."

"Meesa know. Theysa send meesa here."

"They helped me, I hope they can help you too."

"Yousa blind too?"

"I was."

"Yousa can see now?"

"Yes, I can. But I was blind and this place healed my eyes, so don't give up."

"Meesa won't."

Anakin smiled and le go of his hand with a final squeeze of friendship. "I have to get back to my bed, I'm a patient too, you know. My leg needed an operation."

"Oh, no, meesa sorry Ani, yousa take care."

"You do the same Jar Jar. I will be back to visit you soon." Quietly, Anakin scanned the entire room of blind beings, feeling their pain, hoping tor their recovery, and again thankful he was not among them anymore. He picked up his crutches and made his way back to his own room at the med center.

The next days passed with Anakin mostly alone, with brief visits from Obiwan. Anakin avoided discussing Padme or he Jedi temple. At one point, he told Obiwan he was staying at the hospital to work as a therapist.

"A therapist, is it? What training and qualification do you have to make them hire you?"

"I was blind for two months. I learned a different way of seeing thngs.I became quite good at compensating in many ways. While I am relieved I didn't have to do it for the rest of my life, I feel I can be of assistence to those who do. I want to stay and help these poor blind beings cope with their darkness." Obiwan tried hard to hold back a chuckle. Anakin gave him a dirty look. "You don't think I'm serious, do you? I can do it." By now, Obiwan was full out laughing.

"Anakin, you should have seen yourself stumbling over things, knocking things over, you made a terrible blind man."

Anakin didn't want to laugh, but couldn't help it. "You're right, I was awful at being blind."

"I want you to know I didn't laugh then, and I wouldn't laugh now but that I know you are cured. I really don't think therapy is the right career path for you."

Anakin stopped laughing and looked down. "I guess you're right. I was good at feeling things with my hands, but not getting around. I would like to be able to help those beings from Naboo, I feel so bad for them. I feel so guilty their eyes didn't heal and mine did."

"Anakin, you are consumed by guilt, for many things. You need to work this out or you will lose your mind. When you are released, I want you to come back..."

"Obiwan, we've been through this a lot. I am not going back to the temple." Obiwan sighed and gave up, for the moment. "Obiwan, did you know Jar Jar Binks is among those unfortunate blinded beings from Naboo?"

Obiwan's face saddened. "Oh, no, Anakin, poor Jar Jar." Obiwan helped Anakin with his crutches as they both went to visit their old friend. Nothing had changed, or seemed likely to, and they were both sad to see him in such a condition. Shaking their heads in sadness, they finally left him.

The next day, Anakin was to be released. The droids told him to dress and gather his few belongings, he was going home. Home he pondered the word. He had never really had a home like most people do. As a child he lived in no more than slave quarters wherever he had to. As a Jedi he lived at the temple. Then he had lived, at least partly, with Padme. Other times, he was here and there across the galaxy. He had no home. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had made up his mind boldy that he was going to stumble out of the med center on his crutches and live in the streets, or if there was a shelter for homeless beings he might find a bed. He wasn't going back to Padme or the temple. Obiwan came into Anakin's room as he was done packing, standing up leaning on one crutch. He could put his injured leg down now, but it was very difficult and painful to step on it. He'd need more therapy and time to heal. "Let's go, Anakin. I've come to take you home."

"I have no home, Obiwan."

"You know what I mean." Obiwan stared him in the eyes.

"Obiwan, I am not coming back to the temple."

"Where will you go?"

"That's my problem."

"Anakin, I'm afraid you may not have a choice. I was informed by the droids in charge that it is their policy never to release anyone unless they have somewhere to go. They have had lawsuits from people who left here and ended up on the streets, worse off than before.So you see, you are going to have to have someone claim responsibility for you."

"I will not have that. I am responsible for myself."

"Nevertheless, you must have a place to go. I have nowhere to take you but back to where I live, and you know what that means."

"No, Obiwan."

"I hate to say it Anakin but I have the advantage here. You must let me sign you out and take you home." Anakin was silent for a few minutes, looking around the room, thinking.

"If they won't let me stay here, I will go with you if I must, but you will not get me back inside that Jedi temple." The two stared intensely at each other. The droid gave the release, and Obiwan and Anakin left the med center together, headed in the direction of the Jedi temple.


	14. Chapter 14

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 14**

Anakin rode in silence sitting next to Obiwan. He stared out at the city but tried to avoid looking in the direction of the temple. He knew with his knee surgery he would be unable to escape, and the feelings of dread compounded in his mind until they were overwhelming. He started to shake. "I can't do it, Obiwan. You don't understand, I can't..

"Yoda would say there is no can't."

"Yoda doesn't understand. No one does. This is something inside me, I can't stop it." The vehcile landed, and Obiwan climbed out. He walked over to Anakin's side to help him out, but he was frozen by fear. Touching his arm, Obiwan could feel him trembling As he looked at the temple, Anakin's face distorted and he started to make a strange sound. "Come on, Anakin, the worst part will be the first time. It will get better, I promise."

"No!" Anakin screamed as he slapped Obiwan's hands away, flailing his arms wildly. Terror and panic had taken Anakin over, and he was paralyzed by it, mentally and physically. Obiwan sensed this, and came to realize it was going to be harder than he thought.He was ashamed of himself for thinking it, but he was glad Anakin was unable to run away, because he certainly would have.

"Anakin, if it bothers you so much to enter the temple the way you did _that night_, I can take you through another entrance. Let me get you into your old quarters and into your bed, can you at least allow me that? You must have place to stay during your convelescence. You can't hide forever." He didn't even know if Anakin heard or comprehended a word he said. Anakin was in some sort of trance like state his own mind had created to avoid the situation. Obiwan let the spell play out, and it led to Anakin fainting over in his seat. Obiwan felt for his pulse and breathing, and finding him alive and stable, picked him up, bent him over his shoulder and carried him into the temple by way of a side entrance, straight to his old quarters and into his old bed. Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One, fulfiller of the ancient prophecy, had finally returned to the Jedi temple, though not exactly of his own free will.

Padme had made her way to Naboo, and was sitting back home in her parents' house. When her mother asked her what was wrong, she broke down and cried, telling her everything. Her sister was there, too, and the three of them had a good cry. To Padme's surprise, they both thought her feelings toward him were a bit unfair, even considering everything, yet they supported her in whatever she would decide to do. Through tear stained eyes, they all looked over at the babies, cooeing softly and kicking, shaking their fists. These were Anakin's babies too, this all involved him. "Padme, darling, you are going to have to go back and face him, tell him everything you feel, talk it out."

"I know, mother, but I don't feel there is anything left to say.Anakin committed terrible crimes. He should actually face charges for them."

"You'd send your own husband to jail?"

"Anyone else should go, why not him? Since it was all a part of the war, it might not be considered murder. Then he and Obiwan killed Palpatine and those two clones..."

Her mother was shocked. "Padme, don't you see they had to? Anakin turned around and did the right thing, he deserves that much consideration."

"Yes, they'd probably just let him off on temporary insanity anyway. He deserves to be punished. As long as he was hurt or at least blind that was punishment enough. Now, I don't think he deserves to go on living a normal life after..."

"I don't think you really mean that. Anakin is such a sweet boy, and he loves you so. Please, give him a chance to tell you how he's feeling. Don't shut him out. Look at those babies, he is their father. It's the right thing to do." Padme looked at the babies, and images of beautiful, loving, happy Anakin came to mind, and all of their lives and love together. She tried not to let her emotions rule her, though in a way that is what she was doing by turning against him. Her mother was right, she needed to work it out.

"I don't feel up to it right now, can I please rest here a day or two first?"

"Aren't you doing the same thing he is doing, hiding, avoiding?"

She knew her mother was right. "I promise I will go back and try to talk to him. I just need time to think."

"Okay, dear." Her mother kissed her forehead. "I understand. I know you will do what is right, you always have."

The holonet news had come on, and there was another big story on the scandal at the hospital. This time it said the owner and mastermind, greedy Naboo businessman Gerapeline had escaped from prison with a few of his cronies, and there was an all points bulletin for them throughout Naboo and neighboring systems! . Padme knew he'd blame her since she was the one who worked against him, so looked at this news with much fear. "Oh, Mother!" She cried. "You don't suppose he'll be out for revenge, do you? Maybe I should get the babies out of here, he might come for me!"

"Now, Padme, don't be so upset yet, I am sure if there is any danger one of your advisors will let you know.We'll ask Capt. Tyhpo"

"You're right. But don't take any chances, keep them away from windows and don't take them shopping with you. Gerapaline is a terrible man, I don't know what he might want to do to me."

"You did the right thing having his hospitals investigated and shut down, they were harming beings wrongly!"

"I know, but people like him, they don't think about that, only what you did to them. Mother, I'm afraid." She put her head on her mother's shoulder and cried like a little girl. She wished she still had her strong, brave, devoted Jedi husband's arms around her. She would feel so much safer if he were there to protect her and the babies.

Anakin awoke in his old Jedi temple quarters room. As soon as his eyes showed him his location, he closed them again and for a second wished himself still blind. He didn't want to see it, the place where he had committed his march of terror. He didn't want to be there, to feel the bad energy and tortured victims through the force. He again turn pale and his hands started shaking. He knew he was unable to run away because of his leg. Obiwan and Yoda had him where they wanted him. While it was for the best and he was safe there, he could not stand it. He pounded a fist against the wall in frustration. Hearing this, Obiwan knocked and entered his room. "Good morning." He smiled. Anakin turned and gave him a sarcastic look.

"There's nothing good about it."

"Could be worse."

"I'm sure it will be. Obiwan, please don't make me go- down there-- where.."

"It's all right, Anakin, calm down. Yoda and I have decided you needn't face that part of the temple yet. You just get well and heal your body and mind, and everything will work out in time. Yoda wants you to begin your meditations as soon as you feel able."

"I am not able today."

"We will try tommorrow then. Come on and get up, Anakin. There is urgent Jedi business I need your consultation on.

"I'm not a Jedi anymore."

Obiwan didn't feel like arguing this point with him. "Just the same, you were for many years, you will be able to help. Now, up at out of that bed you go, no more wallowing in pity."

"I will not go to..."

"You don't have to, Anakin. You might not make it there anyway as slow as you are! Here, come to the quarters to the room across the hallway." Anakin got his crutches and carefully maneuvered his way behind Obiwan. When he entered the room, he saw Tal, Obiwan's young apprentice, sitting in a chair. Obiwan was attempting to cut his hair. "Anakin, I need your help. I don't seem to remember exactly what a Padawan cut looked like, and how to do it. Can you help me?"

Anakin started to laugh. "Remember? I have tried to forget! They were awful. I have a great idea, how about we end that tradition today?"

Tal smiled and shook his head yes. "No, my young Padawan," Obiwan told him, 'if I had to endure such a hairstyle so do you." Tal looked disappointed.

"Wait, Obiwan," Anakin said. "Why? How about start today, now, fresh, and make the order over. I say forget about the Padawan cut. It doesn't matter what hairstyle a padawan has, does it?"

"You know, Anakin, I really don't see any reason to disagree with you. Though what will Yoda say?"

"Yoda has no right to say, he's never had any hair, he didn't have to put up with it!" They all three laughed.

"Does this mean you're not gonna do it?" Tal said with a smile.

"No, Tal, I won't!"

"Yippee!" He said as he stood up and cast off the sheet from around his shoulders.Tal laughed and ran off to another part of the temple, leaving Anakin and Obiwan alone.

Anakin looked gloomily at himself in the mirror. He dug both hands into his hair and ran them down through it, then gathered up all that had grown back since he was hurt into his fists. His hair was even curlier and more golden than before, thick and full around his head and now came about halfway down his long neck, laying in curls.. "Obiwan, while you've got the utensils out, I want you to cut off all my hair. Here, grab this and chop it all off.."

"What? Anakin, you were so upset at having your hair burn, and having the droids cut it. You couldn't wait for it to grow back, now you want to cut it all off?"

"I changed my mind. Here, go ahead, cut it off, please." His voice didn't sound sincere.

"Anakin, I don't think this is what you want to do. It's grown out this much, if you cut it off again you know you'll be sorry."

Anakin stared at himself in the mirror with all his hair pulled tightly, then let loose of it, running his fingers back through it until was arranged quite beautifully. "You're right, Obiwan. I don't want my hair cut. I look better like this..Thanks for talking me out of it. You saved me from myself. What was I thinking?"

"I know what you were thinking, that you were going to cut it to spite Padme."

Anakin turned and stared at him. "You sensed that, did you? I was thinking how she'd really like how my hair looks now, but she's..." He drifted off into his own depressing thoughts.

"Anakin, you share two beautiful children, you have to.." 

"Not another word, Obiwan. Please." Anakin raised his hand. Obiwan couldn't bring himself to tell Anakin Padme has actually said she thought he deserved to be blind as a punishment, that would be too hard on him right now.

Obiwan got Anakin as far as the old eating hall. The three of them sat alone, listening to every sound coming off the walls. "I can't stand it, Obiwan, I'm going back to my room." He struggled to get up and got his crutches moving as fast as they could. He went back into his room and shut the door. Obiwan followed, bringing his meal.

"Here, Anakin, you must eat something, it will help your leg heal. You need your strength." Anakin was sitting on his bed, his arms squeezing his stomach, very pale, mouth in a grimace.

"Obiwan, when I see Tal.. when we were talking about fresh starts.. that's because.. everyone else is DEAD! Obiwan those other kids are dead because of _me_, the Jedi were purged because of Palpatine, and to think I went along with it.. killed some good Jedi right here.. I don't belong here, I am not worthy, and I can't take it. Please, don't make me spend another night here. I try so hard to put it out of my mind, in the day, it's bad enough, but when it gets dark, I know I'm going to get worse. I'm losing my mind! Please Obiwan let me go!"

"Go where, Anakin? You won't go to Padme's and you can't go out onto the streets."

"What about an inn or some boarding house?"

"I have no currency for such things, and neither do you!"

"Is there someone left on some planet I can stay with for a time?"

"Anakin, running away is not going to help anything! You have to at least stay here until you can walk again."

"And then I can go?"

"Where will you go?"

"I was thinking, I can go back to Tatooine"

"You hate Tatooine!"

"I changed my mind. I like Tatooine. I want to live in Mos Eisley and become a gambler. I can beat all those crooks by using the force to manipulate their minds in games. I can get rich!"

"Anakin, you can't be serious! Your gifts were never meant to be used for such wretched deeds."

"Those criminals deserve it, what ever they have they took from someone else. My 'gifts' in the force were also not meant for what deeds I committed.. here..." He was turning cold again, and his eyes were glassy and shifting around. Obiwan was becoming concerned.

"Anakin, are you all right?" He didn't answer, he only started to cry, as much as he tried not to.

"No, I'm not." He strained to say. "I never will be again."

Obiwan put his arms around his brother and held him as he let it all out. "I'm here for you, Anakin." He promised. "I'm going to help you."

In the far side of the temple, Yoda sensed Anakin's plight. He got on his hoverchair and headed in that direction. He used the force to open Anakin's chamber door and floated inside. Anakin looked up from his depression. "Master Yoda, I know I have failed you and disappointed you. I am not worthy to be here in this temple." He bowed his head. Yoda shook his sadly

"Young Skywalker, fulfill the prophecy you did. Destroy the Sith you did. Proud I am of you."

"Proud? What about what happened, all those Jedi, the younglings, Master Windu, I am so ashamed..."

"Understand I do. You it was not, Darth Vader it was. Killed Darth Vader you did."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Killed you did the evil in you which carried out the plans. Pure again you are."

"No, I don't feel that, I feel suffering, I don't deserve to be freed of my guilt."

"Guilt you may always feel. Pain you may always feel. Physical pain heals, emotional pain not. Two kinds of pain there are."

"That's right, there is. I only wish everyone understood that." He put his head down, thinking of Padme. Obiwan looked on in concern.

"I don't mean to use this for another set of crutches. If you don't really believe it, don't say it."

"If believe it I did not say it I would not. Forgiven in the force you are, forgive yourself you now must."

"I cannot, ever."

"Face your fears you must. Always, much fear you had, fear you still have. Fears you must face, see that touch you they cannot, and rise above this you will." Anakin was honored and humbled by Yoda's explainations.

"Thank you, I will try to make myself worthy of all you have said of me."

"Try to overcome this crippling prison isnide your head and soul you must."

"I will try, I will try."

Another week went by and Anakin's therapy was going nicely. He was able to walk slowly using only his temporary knee brace without the crutches. He preferred spending time at the hospital instead of the temple, doing his therapy and visiting with Jar Jar and the other blinded beings from Naboo. At the temple, he kept to himself in his quarters, and had been meditating on his inner problems. One day, Obiwan noticed him walking almost normally down the and begged him to try to face his fears in the other part of the temple. Anakin felt stronger physically and mentally, so he took a deep breath and went along. When they got there, he froze again. "I can't see, Obiwan!"

"Don't try to pull that again, aren't we done with that routine?"

"I'm serious, Obiwan. I'm not blind, I can see you, I can see everything else, but...that..I think my mind is blocking it out, like you said before." Obiwan rolled his eyes, but searching Anakin's feelings, which he left wide open purposely, he knew it to be true. Anakin started to shake again. "I can't face it, my mind, something in my subconscious won't let me." He broke down again, much to Obiwan's dismay.

"All right, Anakin. We'll stop for now. But this is 'therapy' too and you're going to have to face it. I do hope something will happen to make this better for you, or to give you the will and strength to overcome it."

More time passed, and while Anakin's leg improved, his mental problems did not. He remained emotionally crippled by fear, regret, and depression. He was still unable to face anything that upset him without going into a deep panic.

Padme continued to fear the worst about Gerapaline, but everyone told her that her fears were unfounded, he was likely long gone somewhere else in the galaxy, or even the outer rim. He wasn't stupid enough to hang around Naboo. She almost believed them, until the day she came home from a day of duties and found the front door of her family home blasted! Inside, her father lay dead on the floor, a blaster blow through his face. Her mother and the twins were nowhere to be seen. Shaken with fear and agony and sadness, she broke down and cried. Then she felt something inside of her raging._ Let it turn to something else_ she told herself. Rising up, she stared at her father's body, then out the window, raising her fist. "Whoever did this, you are dead, do you hear me? You killed my father, I will kill you. You have my mother and my babies. You will not take them from me!"


	15. Chapter 15

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 15**

Anakin woke up for yet another morning in the Jedi temple. He got up and started packing his things. He had made up his mind, it was time to go. He would never belong here again, he couldn't face what had happened because of him. He wasn't blind or injured anymore. He still wore the knee brace and would until it was totally strong again, but he had his freedom back to walk away and do what he pleased with his life. It was the only way he could move on. He'd have to bury his past here and start anew. Hearing him awake and about, Obiwan entered the room. "Anakin, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving, Obiwan. There's nothing for me here now. I am not a part of the Jedi, I have no wife and children who love me. I have no friends. I'm all better now, it's time for me to move on."

"Where will you go? You weren't serious about going back to Tatooine and becoming a gambler."

"If it works."

"Anakin, please, think about this."

"I have, Obiwan, all night, for many sleepless nights. This place haunts me. The temple, the entire city. I have to go."

Obiwan saw his mind was made up and sighed heavily. "I will certainly miss you. You were like my brother. I love you."

Anakin was touched. "You still do care about me, don't you? I appreciate it. No one else does." Anakin turned his face back into his packed goods. Obiwan could see his heart was broken and that he was still suffering from the emotional scars of his rampage under Palpatine's domination, as well as his breakup with Padme.

"Anakin, please don't go lose yourself out there, you have to stay in contact with me."

"I will catch up with you from time to time but I don't want to keep in constant contact. I must start a new life." Obiwan was sad, too. He had been with Anakin so long. "I will miss you, my brother."

"You have Tal, he will be your new brother."

"Nothing can ever replace you, Anakin."

"You are a good person, Obiwan. I'll give you this much, you tried. I, uh, love...you too." They gave each other brief smiles and looks. It was uncomfortable for them to admit this attachment to other, but it was there. They were like family, closer than most brothers, they had been together through so much for so long. Being apart was going to hurt them both, but Anakin's mind was made up.

"Don't you want your lightsaber? You might need it "

"Those are for Jedi." Anakin shook his head sadly."You know, Obiwan,the worst part is I can't help thinking how it was all for _nothing._ I sacrificed everything and did the wrong thing to save Padme, yet I lost her anyway because of what I did to try to save her. Ironic, isn't it?" Obiwan knew this to be true, but made no comment.

Obiwan went of course to consult Yoda, but the ancient master only closed his eyes and lowered his head, declaring Anakin must choose his own path.He was able to see and walk now, and could no longer be held against his will. Yoda felt that he must be free to go, but that his path was going to lead him back. Obiwan hoped that was true. He went to the back door to say goodbye to Anakin. "Well, this is it." Anakin said with a heavy sigh, looking around. "I'm gone."

"How will you get about? Shall I ask Master Yoda if you can have your old starfighter back?"

"No, I shouldn't be using a Jedi vehicle. Besides, I don't think I can fly again, after that night.."

"Anakin, are you also traumatized of flying? You loved to fly!"

"Not anymore, I changed my mind. I can't deal with it. I'm going to catch a transport to Tatooine. From there, if I can't afford a speeder, I can use an animal and get around on its back."

"Anakin, I can't believe this! You, a desert nomad, on the back of a beast? I can't imagine it. The best star pilot in the galaxy is afraid to fly?"

"It is the way things are, Obiwan. Let me go. I promise I will see you again."

"You'd better." With that, Anakin turned his back on the temple and disappeared into the crowds of the city, carrying his cloak filled with his few belongings.

Padme was raging. She had always been the calm one, the one who stood up for negotiations, but this was personal, and it had crossed the line. These negotiations were going to be more than agressive! She couldn't waste any time bringing a motion before the Senate or even consulting local Naboo authorities. They could help her search but they weren't going to stop it. What had happened here was an outrage, and Padme wasn't going to stand for it. She was half dazed with her anger as she found her old blaster, hid it in her velvet overdressings and headed out the door with great determination. "Father, you will be avenged. Mother, Luke, Leia, I will find you." She spoke out loud.

"Perhaps you would like to join them?" Came a voice from behind as she was grabbed from behind, her head covered by a black bag, a hand firmly over her mouth. "I have been waiting for you, Senator Amidala. You have destroyed my business and my life, when they investigated the hospitals, they found out about my entire syndicate and shut me down! You ruined me and I will have my revenge!" Now Padme regretted not calling the police. She didn't know that Gerapaline or any of his cronies were still in the area, but they had set a trap for her, and in her emotional and rage clouded judgement, it had succeeded.

Kicking and fighting the whole time, but bound so tightly she couldn't reach her smuggled blaster, Padme was tossed into a vehicle and she felt it rise into the sky. The only bright side she could imagine is that now she would be taken to the place where her mother and children were being held, and from there, she could devise an escape plan.IF they were still alive. IF she herself were to survive. One more thought crossed her troubled mind, one she didn't want to admit, but it was there:_ I sure wish Anakin was here._

Anakin secured transport to Tatooine in exchange for work on a frieghter along the way. This was a humbling experience for him, he wasn't an employee, he was a beggar. He felt like a slave again. A slave. Looking out at the sunburned sands of Tatooine, he wondered why he had even come here. He was traumatized by the temple, and even Coruscant, but this was not all that cheery for him either. His life here had not been happy, his mother had died here, he had slaughtered the sandpeople. Many emotions swirled in him, and he regretted this destination. He only came back here because it was so familiar, and he didn't know what else to do. He would stay only in Mos Eisley, never venturing to the places where those other haunting events had occured.

Anakin had to gamble a round at the cantina to gain enough money for a night's lodging. He had used mind tricks on the other players, but he felt no guilt for this. They were all scum, they had stolen from others, so it was all right to take from them. Or was it? Was he headed down the wrong path again? He couldn't deal with this right now. More than once during that evening, he was propositioned by women who had offered to take him home. He was handsome, by far the best looking thing in the cantina, but he wasn't prepared for more emotional baggage. He turned them down. It was late into the night when he stumbled to his room at the lodge. Not even bothering to pull the covers over himself, he lay flat on the bed as everything he was running from weighed heavily on his mind. He could run, but he couldn't hide. His body could run away, but that didn't make his problems fade. He fell into a much less than peaceful sleep.

The story of the tragedy on Naboo had finally reached the holonet news in Coruscant. Obiwan, sitting in Dex's trying not to feel lonesome, saw the report and sprung to his feet. Poor Padme, he had to go to her and try to help. A sudden empty feeling hit him in the stomach as he realized she and the babies could be literally anywhere in the galaxy, and there were no leads. He could try to sense the babies through their tiny force presences, but would that be enough? He needed Anakin, and Anakin would want to know. Perhaps this would get him out of his depression. Obiwan had to find Anakin, it was too important now. Obiwan tried to keep his mind and feelings clear, but it was hard. This was no ordinary mission. It was all too close to him.

Anakin's sleep did not last long, it was interrupted by more disturbing visions in a nightmare. He heard Padme's voice calling, and the babies crying. He sensed great danger. He sat straight up from his cot, his heart beating out of his chest, his face in a sweat. He grabbed his head with both hands. "Not again." He mumbled to himself. He knew to believe in and fear his dreams. In all the time since Mustafar, when he had been bedridden for one reason or another, he'd had many unsettling dreams, but they were not like this one. They were only dreams, only his mind playing back things he'd rather avoid, or playing on his fears. This one was different. This one was strong, it had _that_ feeling, it was a vision like his previous visions about Padme and his mother. Those had led him to do things he was now suffering for. He didn't want that to happen again, though he could not ignore this. No matter what he and Padme felt for each other now, he had to save her. Most of all, he had to save the babies. But how? Here he was all alone with no transportation.

Stepping outside into the night, he gazed up at the stars in the direction of Naboo. _Is that where you are? Are you still alive?_ He tried to feel her and the babies through the force. His eyes then scanned the stars again, seeking out the constellation that he had seen so many times, the one that included the glowing Coruscant. He had to find a way back, back there, back from the brink. Anakin needed not only means of travel, but all his courage, his strength, his willpower, and everything else inside of him he had lost along the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 16**

Padme lay covered in a dark blanket, considering her next move. She knew she had her blaster safely hidden and thought about using it to hijack Gerapaline's ship. But then who would fly it? What if she were outnumbered and killed? She had to bide her time for the right moment, her mother and the babies needed her. When the ship finally stopped, she had no idea if they had left the planet or even what system they were on. She played limp as they carried her inside a building and she heard the door shut. Silence. She waited a few more minutes to make sure no one was going to do anything, then she slowly raised the blanket and looked around. It was a very dark room, and in the corner was her mother. She had been badly beaten. She was bloody and it appeared her limbs were broken. "Mother? Is that you?" Padme said quietly. Hearing this, her mother turned her head and moaned.

"Padme, is that you? Is it really you?"

"Mother!" She hurried to her side and sat next to her, holding her broken body in her arms. Turning her face toward her, she noticed that her eyes were gone! Padme was full of anger and disgust at this. "Mother, how could they do this to you! What happened? Where are the babies?"

Her voice sounded strange, she was having a hard time speaking since all her teeth had been knocked out. "He has them, he is using them to bargain...they said they wouldn't hurt me, they only needed me to take care of the babies..I tried to hang on for the babies...I was so upset about Ruwee..your father..they killed him.."

"I know, I saw him, how, why!"

"This is Gerapaline, who owned the hospital and rehab center you had shut down. As you know he is a ruthless and crooked businessman, the worst Naboo has known in my lifetime. He had a huge crime syndicate going and now he's lost it all. I always knew he was evil, now he has snapped. You were right to be scared when you saw he'd escaped... he was after you for having him arrested..."

"Mother, I am sorry, it's all my fault.."

"No it is not! You tried to do what was right, you fought for good, he is the one who is wrong. You didn't know..."

Padme was crying from her deepest breath and soul. "Mother, I can't help it.. I blame myself...but I won't let them do this..."

"Be quiet, dear, or this will happen to you. They beat me because I tried to reason with them, to change their minds, to make them feel guilty.. they tried to do experiments on me. They put out my eyes then tried to replace them with their mechanical ones that do not work." She raised her head and it was then that Padme noticed the horrendous damage to her mother's face. She gasped, then begain to cry.

"They did it because of me, oh mother...I cannot deal with this...how can I save you now..."

"You cannot, Padme, I am dying."

"No, you can't be, not you, too!" She cradled her mother's bloody head on her lap. I love you, mother."

"I love you too, Padme. My good girl, my beautiful, grown up daughter...you've always been so good. I know you will do whatever you can to save my...your..babies. Don't let him have them. Don't let him hurt you. You must get away, you must stop him."

"I promise, Mother!"

"Padme, when the babies are older, tell them about me, how much I loved them."

Padme was heartbroken and in tears. "I..I will, we will never forget you."

"Padme, one more thing, please, be kind to Master Skywalker, he loves you so." Padme was surprised her mother would use her dying words to speak for Anakin. "Do not judge him too harshly, it was only his love that led him the way he went. Love does strange things to people. He loves you, please.." Padme just nodded.

"Mother, you are not dying, do you hear me?"

"I love you Padme, tell Sola and Ryoo and Pooja...Luke and Leia.."

"You are too good a woman, mother, you don't deserve this."

"Hold me, Padme, it hurts..so..Goodbye, I love you."

"I LOVE you." Padme said as she held her mother, crying. After awhile, she realized she was no longer breathing, but she still couldn't let go. Padme sat motionless, holding her mother as her body turned cold. "_Why did she have to die?_" She whispered.

Anakin ran around Mos Eisley, trying to find a way off Tatooine. He couldn't find anyone to take him in exchange for work. Looking back toward the cantina, he had an idea. He'd have to win a ship by gambling, perhaps by cheating. This didn't make him feel any better about himself, but it did cross his mind. It also sent a chill through him to think he would have to fly it himself. He had not flown since that night when he landed on Mustafar, and felt he could never bring himself to fly again. The great star pilot was so traumatized he had developed an aversion to flying, he felt a strong avoidance at the very thought of him back in a cockpit, controlling a spacecraft, or even a speeder. He started to go into one of his spells, but tried to pull himself back. He ran to the nearest brick wall and clutched it, breathing heavily, and trying to get ahold of himself. The thought of Padme, her mother and the babies being in such danger only served to make his fear worse, but he had to overcome it, and soon. Finally he turned back toward the cantina, making up his mind he was going to have to cheat some crooked pirate out of his ship.

Meanwhile, Obiwan was in transit to Tatooine in his starfighter. He knew that it wasn't going to be big enough for the both of them even if he did find Anakin, but he had no choice at the time. As he set down to land in Mos Eisley space port, he groaned to himself at the despicable sight. "Mos Eisley spaceport." He said to R2, who had to replace a broken R4 on this journey. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

Padme sat holding her mother's bloodstained body, stroking her bloody hair and gently rocking her back and forth as she had done when she was a baby. Memories and images filled her mind, anything to take away this one, this place, this time. Something else filled her, too. It was a steaming rage, a desire for revenge. She couldn't even begin to be the timid girl Queen who favored negotiations. There was nothing to negotiate here, it was torture and cold blooded murder of her innocent parents. Her emotions grew until she was about ready to explode._ Someone will pay for this_ she promised herself, and her mother. "I'll never let go, I'll never forget you, I won't let anyone forget you." She cried, shaking, as she finally carefully released herself from her mother's body and stood up. For a few minutes, she stood staring down at her as her tears of sadness turned to fury. She hated Gerapaline and whoever else had done this, and she wanted them to suffer even more. She was unable to control this feeling as it consumed her, nor did she even try.

The door cracked open, and one of the cronies entered. "We didn't want to kill her Madame but she would not shut up. She kept lecturing us!"

Padme stomped forward in all her anger, pulling her blaster out from under her now stained velvet overdressing. "You killed my mother, you scum!" She tightened her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she took aim and shot the man dead before he could draw back. She felt good, even satisfied. She walked over and stood over his body, and addded one more shot right in his face. "There, that one's for my father." Hearing the blast, three more cronies came running, and were all promptly shot dead by a screaming, rampaging Padme. She did not feel any remorse whatsoever. They deserved it. In fact, it was too good for them. She stepped over their bodies like so much dumped trash and headed out into the hallway, blaster ready.

Obiwan ran about the dusty streets of the spaceport, searching the crowd, and his feelings, for Anakin. He did sense his presence nearby, so he stayed in one general area. His force sensitivity to his brother eventually drew him into the right cantina. But there was trouble! "You, you cheated me, I'm gonna kill you!" A gruff space pirate announced.

"I won your ship, now hand over your papers!" Anakin demanded.

"You'll be dead first!" The pirate spat, and at once two of his cohorts rushed to his side, all brandishing blasters.

"This could get ugly!" Obiwan said to himself as he put down his hood and drew his lightsaber, pulling Anakin's lightsaber from his belt as well.

"Anakin!" He shouted, and it caught the pirates off guard for a moment. Anakin smiled when he saw his brother arrive just in time. Obiwan held up Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin held out his hand and called it to him, igniting it immediately. By that time, Obiwan was by his side. "Back in action I see?" He said to Anakin.

"Not of my own choosing."

"But once again, of your own device. Let's go!" Anakin and Obiwan waved their lightsabers at the pirates with menacing stares.

One of the pirates yelled "Hey y'all are Jedi, I thought youse guys were all dead!"

"You heard wrong." Obiwan said with a sly smile and a tilted eyebrow. One of the gambling pirate's allies fled, the other joined with the disgruntled gambler in firing at Anakin and Obiwan. Out of practice as Anakin was, he was able to deflect all the blasts that came his way, as did Obiwan, who cut off the arm of the pirate's last ally, leaving him on the ground hollering. Together, Anakin and Obiwan ran out of the cantina, brandishing their weapons all the way. No one else challenged them.

Once they were outside, they kept running. Anakin's braced knee was doing well put to this test. "I'm sorry, Master." Anakin said. "But, thank you!"

"We'll get even on this life saving thing one day, though it would be nice not to have to. Anakin, hurry, R2 is with my starfighter. I'll have to squeeze you in."

"No, I won that guy's ship, he owes me! I was a big one too, we need the space!"

"Forget it, Anakin! It's not worth it, we have to go!" Anakin reluctantly agreed and followed Obiwan to the starfighter. "Care to take the pilot seat, Anakin? I know you don't like flying anymore, but it will be more comfortable than where the passenger must manage to fit."

Anakin looked at the seat, then Obiwan, then the seat. He leaped up into it, nimble as ever, and strapped himself in. "You got yourself a pilot, Master. I'm back where I belong." Obiwan smiled and R2 beeped as they left Tatooine under the capable control of Anakin's piloting skills.


	17. Chapter 17

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 17**

"Obiwan, I don't know what to do but I have to do something. I had another one of my nightmares, a vision, it was so real. It was about Padme and the babies. I could hear them and see them as clearly as I see and hear you right now. They are in danger, I have to find them."

Obiwan wasn't aware that Anakin didn't already know the news, and was only acting on his instinct. "Anakin, you mean you haven't seen the news.."

"What are you talking about?"

Obiwan thought it was best not to tell Anakin now, while he was flying, and after it had taken him so much fortitude to be able to do so again. "Nothing that can't wait until we get home."

"Come on Obiwan, I can sense something holding back in you. Let me know."

"Anakin, I am concerned, you should wait."

"You must tell me. I know it must be bad or you wouldn't be so concerned about my reaction. I already had the dream I need to know."

Obiwan sighed and was prepared to take the controls if Anakin were to lose his composure. "Anakin, your nightmares, they were true."

"I knew that, I could feel it, just not the details. What has happened?"

"You know that case she was working on, about the blind rehab center, and all the beings whose eyes were ruined so they could go there?"

"How could I forget, I nearly lost my own eyes because of it. Padme had it shut down, and those responsible jailed and paying large financial settlements to the victims."

"Were you aware that the man behind it was Gerapaline?"

"You mean that crooked, low down creep who has the crime syndicate in Naboo?"

"Yes, and since this caused him to be exposed, be investigated for all he's done, be jailed and lose his fortune. He blamed Padme."

"He should blame no one but himself."

"But you know how the evil are, like Palpatine, it's always someone else's fault! Anakin, he and a few cohorts have escaped from prison. They killed Padme's father, and have taken her mother and the babies hostage."

Anakin's hands fell from the controls and he went limp in his seat. "Oh, no, Obiwan, I didn't know it was that bad. Where is Padme?"

"I'm afraid he got her, too."

Anakin raised his hands into fists and pounded them on the dash panel. "I should never have left! I must find them!"

Obiwan was relieved that Anakin was taking a commanding position on this instead of wanting to run and hide. As bad as this situation was, perhaps it was what he needed to bring him back to himself, though not at the cost of lives. "Anakin, we have to find them. That is why I came for you. We must return to Coruscant, get a bigger ship, and go rescue them."

"I told you we should have taken the pirate's ship I won gambling!"

"What good would it have done if we had gotten killed, or you got injured again?"

"We could have taken them, me and you, nobody can stop us, not when we fight together!"

Obiwan was glad to see Anakin had his confidence and his arrogance back. "I'm sorry, Anakin, but we'll get another ship, and we'll save them."

Anakin stared out into the vastness of the open space ahead of them. "Oh, Master, how can we find them? It's hopeless." "Don't say that, Anakin. We have to find them, and we will."

Padme stepped cautiously but still filled with anger and a thirst for revenge as she tread down the hallway toward the sound of approaching footsteps. She had her blaster ready to go; she had no qualms about killing the next person who got in her way. They all had something to do with the murder of her parents. Shooting was too good for them. She wanted them to feel what her mother had felt, and she didn't regret that thought. Rounding a corner, she came face to face with another crony, whose shocked face only had a second to react before she blasted him too. Coming up from behind, laughing wickedly, was Gerapaline. He aimed his own larger blaster at Padme. "Drop it." He ordered her.

"Never. I will kill you if it kills me! Look what you've done, you killed my parents, you stole my children! For what, because I shut down your crooked, cruel shop of horrors?"

"You ruined me financially, you got me put in jail."

"Where you should have been years ago! Your crime syndicate has been a sore on the face of Naboo all my life! If it took the hospital scandal to stop you, you got off easier than you deserved!"

Gerapaline looked down at the most recently shot crony. "Poor fool. You know, he wasn't guilty, he even protested the things we did to your parents." Padme lowered her head. She recalled the story of Anakin and the sand people, how he had been so upset over his mother he had killed them all, even the innonents ones. _I am becoming just like him, is this the dark side?_ She asked herself _Is this how he felt?_ _How could I have judged him?_ Facing the torture and murder of her own mother, she had done the same. Strangely, she didn't care. She was still full of hate and rage at what she had experienced. Padme held her blaster tight and looked up at Gerapaline.

"Where are my babies? Have you killed them too?"

He only smiled in an evil way. "Not yet. Not as long as I still have use for them."

"What use is this? They are a bit small for slave labor."

"Come, my dear." He motioned her to walk in a certain direction, making sure she was not behind him, knowing she was very ready and able to shoot him in the back. Nervously, she walked ahead of him until they came to a darkened room. Inside, she could hear the babies softly crying.

"My babies!" She cried out, wanting to run to them.

He blocked her path with his larger gun, and at the snap of his fingers, two more cronies appeared and disarmed her. She fought viciously, even spitting in their faces. One of them secured her hands behind her back as she was led into the room. "Where are they? Let me have my babies!"

"Not until you do something for me."

Anakin and Obiwan returned to Coruscant, landing at the Senate building. They were met by Senator Organa. "Greetings, my Jedi friends. It is good to have you here." He eyed Anakin up and down and smiled at him. "Well, you seem to be in fine shape. I had heard terrible things about your condiiton."

"They were all true, but I'm fine now."

"Amazing. Good to have you back." He paused again and spoke more quietly. "I want you to know, we all know about you and Senator...I mean, Padme. Her dresses never fooled me for a moment, I knew she was pregnant, and I knew you were the father."

"How could you know that?"

Organa raised one eyebrow. "The connection between the two of you was undeniable, and I know a woman as virtuous as Padme would only have.., um, made a child with someone she truly loved. I want you to know that I hold nothing against either of you for this. It was a shame you had to hide it."

"Thank you, sir."

"I also want to thank you both for exposing the disgraceful failure of us all and ending it."

"You mean, Palpatine?" Obiwan asked.

"Yes. How could we have been so fooled, so used! The entire war his own orchestration, such cost. You did what you had to do. It was for the best and we thank you." Both Anakin and Obiwan nodded in acknowledgement. "I also hear you fulfilled some kind of ancient prophecy?"

Anakin blushed, smiling with a shy but proud look on his face. "Senator, I'm sure you know that we have come to rescue Padme. Even if she were not my wife, I would do it. Since she is, and my children are involved, my interest is increased. Are there any leads as to her whereabouts?"

"Our police are quite certain Gerapaline is behind it, but we don't know what planet he is on."

"Was he registered as leaving Naboo airpace?"

"Not officially, but an unidentified ship did break the military code and get through. It may or may not have been him."

Anakin sighed. "Then, we have nothing."

Gerapaline turned on the light. Padme saw her babies in the corner being fed by on older, frail looking woman. "This is my mother." He informed her.

"Your mother works for you?"

"She knows she had better do as I say, she knows what I did to father."

"You killed your own father?"

"Mother knows it is best to do as I say.She is now the caretaker of your babies."

"After you killed my own mother?"

"I had planned for her to stay on as caretaker, and bargaining device, but she became too much for my men to bear with her constant lectures and outbursts.."

"She was right. I will avenge her, and not only what I have done so far. I will get you!" Hearing their mother's voice, the babies started to cry. She walked toward them. "Let me have my babies!" He allowed her to walk almost all the way to them, then stopped her just before she could touch them. Seeing and sensing her, they began to cry and reach for her. "Let me have my babies!" She screamed. He pushed her back until she fell on the floor.

"I told you, you may have your babies when yuou do everything I ask of you."

"And what if I don't?"

He picked up little Luke, still crying, and aimed a huge blaster to his head. He then motioned it toward Leia. "You know I will do it. I have orders for you to carry out, there are things you must do. It is the only way you can save them. If you fail, they will die."

Padme's face distorted as she looked at him, and the babies. She was so furious she could have torn him apart with her bare hands, only her love for the babies and fear for their safety stopped her. In a voice that she did not consider her own, she looked up at him from the floor. "What do I have to do? I have to save them, I can't live without them. I will do...anything."


	18. Chapter 18

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 18**

"Senator! **Co**me here, we have a transmission concerning Senator Amidala you will be interested in." An aide called, hurrying down the vast columned hallway.

"What is it?"

"Come, you must see the hologram, it is most disturbing." Bail Organa turned to follow as fast as he could in his dignified manner.

"May we see it?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. You're involved, too. Right this way."

Anakin and Obiwan jogged behind the Senator from Alderaan as he made his way to the hologram viewer. Entering the room, all of the other representatives from Naboo were gathered, with solemn and glum expressions. Even Binks had returned to work, with a cane and a seeing eye creature. "Meesa can't see this but it sounds soooo sad." He said, shaking his large head. Anakin was too interested and upset to even acknowledge his old friend.

"Play it again, now!" He demanded. His agressive voice was understandable considering it was his wife in danger.

Everyone was silent as it played again. Anakin watched the hologram materialize. It was Padme! She began to speak. "It is I, Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala. As a public declaration before the entire galaxy, I hearby announce that I was wrong about Gerapaline, denounce all action taken against him, and insist he be allowed to return to his home, his fortunes and freedom restored, with full honors and citizenship. I demand this in the name of Naboo and the Imperial Senate." Her face was like a droid's, frozen in one expression and emotionless.

"Shesa can't mean it!" Binks cried. "Shesa knows what he did to me. Ani, you knowsa Padme don't mean it."

He walked over to Jar Jar and touched his arm. "I am with you, Jar Jar. She hates him! She is against everything he did to you, to me, to everyone he has hurt in many ways. I know she is not doing this of her own free will. I hold much fear for her, surely she is being coerced, even threatened." He looked over at Obiwan, who of course agreed.

"Obiviously. How can he expect anyone to be fooled by this? He kills her father and kidnaps her and her mother and children and now he expects us to believe she is serious? I hate to think what he has done to her to make her say this."

Anakin's eyes turned cold and scared and his face pale. "Me too. He must be using blackmail and threats to the babies against her. There is no way she would consent to this, even if she herself were being tortured. At least that means the babies are still alive."

"Anakin, do you think this, feel it, or sense it?" Obiwan asked.

"Maybe all of those."

Organa stood quietly with and drummed a finger against his own chin. "Are you quite certain she's a hostage?"

"What?" Anakin and Obiwan said loudly, almost in unison. Anakin stared in surprise at the Senator. "What are you saying, that she is with him of her own free will?"

Binks also spoke on her behalf. "Nooo, shesa not do that. Shesa mad, she the one who turned him in. Shesa hate Gerapaline! Hesa the terror of Naboo!"

"Thank you, Jar Jar!" Anakin shook his hand. "I was thinking, did you ever find out who was behind your acid blinding?"

Jar Jar lowered his long head and swung his neck. "Somebody who blamed meesa for da war."

"Are you sure?" Anakin inquired. "Was he never caught? I think Gerapaline may have been behind it."

Binks was surprised, his head turning back and forth in his own darkness, unable to face Anakin. "Yousa may be right Ani! Hesa want business for his evil rehab place, get a high profile Gungan of Naboo to getsa publicity!"

"Exactly!" Anakin pointed to him, though he couldn't see it.

"Wesa need to find out."

"We need to find out quite a bit more than that." Organa added. "We need to find out exactly what role Padme played in all of this."

Anakin was stunned. "You are not insinuating Padme is with him of her own free will?" Organa glared back at Anakin, but didn't answer. Anakin didn't want to start a scene, but he could feel his anger growing. He turned his back and walked away. As unhappy as he had been with her lately, he knew she was not capable of being involved with a scumbag crime kingpin she hated so deeply all her life, or being involved in a plot involving her own parents and babies. With a glance of disapproval at Organa, Anakin turned and walked outside. He had to get outside for some fresh air.

Seeing how upset Anakin was, he spoke to Obiwan. "I'm sorry he feels that way. After the business with Chancellor Palpatine pulling what he did on us for so long, I must admit I don't trust anyone anymore."

"Senator, will all due respect, there is no chance Senator Amidala is anything other than an unwilling hostage."

"I would like to be so sure."

"Meesa so sure." Binks butted in. "Shesa innocent victim of bad, bad man."

"Thank you, Jar Jar." Obiwan told him. "Would you like me to help you back to your office?" He agreed, and Obiwan took his arm to lead him back down the hallway. On the way, they met Anakin on his way back to find Obiwan.

"I'm sorry I overreacted there, Master. I couldn't believe what he said."

"Meesa either, Ani." Binks said.

"Here you are, Jar Jar. Is there anything you need for me to get you? You going to be okay?" Anakin asked as he led him to his desk chair. "Meesa will. Meesa on your side, Jedi. Weesa gonna find out everything."

"Thanks for your support, you're a good friend." They bid him goodbye and turned and walked out of the Senate building side by side. Once they were outside, Anakin whispered to Obiwan, "He doesn't trust Padme, I am starting to think there is something else behind this. Could he be involved in something he's trying to hide, or frame Padme for?"

"Anakin, it's Senator Organa, how could you? He himself said after Palpatine everyone is overly suspicious of everyone's true motives."

"This is sad, and I don't see it changing anytime soon. But still, I wonder what he really meant." Then his eyes lit up as he turned back to Obiwan. "I have an idea. Did they try to trace the source of that transmission?"

"I will ask the Senator."

"No, don't. I am now suspicious of him. We must find another way." Once they were back at the Jedi temple, Anakin contacted Jar Jar and asked him if there were some way he could have it traced and let him know in private. He said he would be right on it and get back to them with any news.

"You did very well, Senator Amidala." Gerapaline smiled.

"No one is going to fall for that." She snapped.

They might. I have spies out there now spreading nasty rumors about you, it will be you who are ruined now, it is my revenge."

"YOUR revenge? After what you have done to my family? After all the lives of those on Naboo you ruined over the years?"

"You mean like that buffoon Representative Binks? Ha, he is good publicity, isn't he?"

"You blinded Jar Jar on purpose?"

"Yes, I did." He smirked at her. "High profile people bring the most response. You have no idea how much I wanted to take the eyes of your strong, handsome Jedi husband. I am most displeased you took him away before I could take him to my center for the blind. But no bother, as soon as he comes looking for you, he will lose his eyes anyway, if not his life first! That ever present sidekick of his too, what's his name, Kenobi?"

"You are disgusting!" She screamed in anger.She very much regretted ever thinking Anakin had deserved to be blind for punishment.

Gerapaline only laughed at her, beckoning his mother to bring the babies into the room. He put a blaster to each of their mouths, pretending to pull the trigger. Padme ran forward, but he then aimed the blaster at her. "I have killed your parents, I have nothing against wasting you as well. The only reason you still live is because you are still of use to me. And you will be. That message wasn't all I want from you. You will do my bidding, or the babies will die."

"NO!" She screamed and cried, pulling at her hair in frustration.

"Then you will do as I ask. Get down on your knees."

"Never."

"Do it, or I will kill them!"

Breathing heavily, with a look of total fury on her face, she complied. Looking up from her knees, she growled at him "I hate you!"

He only laughed. "Now, Senator Amidala, Queenie, you are ready for your next mission."

Anakin lay in his chambers at the temple, head buried in his pillow. He had considered going back to the apartment, it was empty now, but just as full of unpleasant vibes and sad memories. He might as well stay on at the temple, he had gotten used to being here, all except for the parts he avoided for what he had done there. In the night, Anakin had another nightmare. He saw the babies crying, hovered over by a dark image he could not get through. In the background he'd hear Padme screaming how much she hated someone, was it him she hated? Or the dark gloomy person between her and the babies? This unsettled him very much. He got up and started to pace the floor, and never got back to sleep. First thing in the morning, Jar Jar Binks called and asked him to come to his office and to bring Obiwan, there was important info on the transmission of Padme. Anakin, not wanting to run into Organa, asked Jar Jar if he could tell him now. He was afraid of beng overheard himself. He had done this as a special favor, it was not known by all. Anakin ran to get Obiwan, telling him they must go to the temple immediately.

When they arrived, they went straight to Binks' office, avoiding Organa. Binks informed them that the transmission had indeed come from Naboo. They were still there! He had such a deep syndicate on Naboo, but he had never really gotten a strong foothold on any other planet, so he decided to stay home. But where? It was still a big planet to have to search! Anakin hoped he'd be able to sense them once he was there. Jar Jar wished them luck, and Anakin and Obiwan walked down the hall toward the exit. Before they were able to get away free, Organa called out to them. Anakin stopped and closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with Organa and his suspicions.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, General Kenobi. There is another transmission on Padme, and it is not good news."

Anakin's heart jumped as he turned around. "What is it? She's not dead, is she? The babies.."

"No, it's not like that. Come with me." He showed them back to his holoviewer, and there they witnessed a sad thing. It was Padme, no question, carrying a large blaster, aiming it at everyone in the room as she passed! Padme was helping to rob a bank! She was on the wrong side of the law! Anakin was speechless and practically in tears. Obiwan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Hostage, you say?" Organa commented. "Looks like she's going with them willingly."

"Padme would not do that!" Anakin defended. "They must have her brainwashed or threatened."

"I know you love her, but you must consider that she is going along with this because she wants to."

"Oh Senator Organa, no, we've all known her too long." Obiwan added.

Organa looked at him, then Anakin, then back at him again. "You thought you knew Anakin, didn't you? How did you know he would turn on you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's say I know more than you would like me to. There are things you may think are hidden and forgotten, that may not be."

Anakin hung his head in shame. He knew he was talking about Order 66 and was going to use it against him. He hadn't known Bail had been at the temple that night.

Obiwan rolled his eyes. "Look, Senator, you don't understand about the force, it was the dark side of the force, not him personally."

Organa didn't seem impressed. "You're right, I don't know much of the force. I try to trust you Jedi, but now that Palpatine, a force user has done so much wrong, I wonder about what others may be capabole of."

"Yes, yes, we know how his betrayal has destroyed all of your faith and made you suspicious and paranoid." Obiwan told him.

"Paranoid? With good reason! I am going to put out an all points bulletin. Arrest Senator Amidala."

"NO!" shouted Anakin. "She can't be guilty, there has to be an explaination!"

Obiwan tried to calm him. "At least if she is arrested by proper authorities, she will be out of the hands of Gerapaline."

"You're right, Obiwan. In he meantime, Senator, we will continue with our efforts to locate her, the babies, and this Gerapaline on our own."

"As you wish." Organa said in a cold voice. "Report to me what you find."

After he left, the two Jedi went to see Binks, who gave them the exact location of the bank the hologram security picture came from. Organa was withholding this from them, which they found strange. It was a good thing they had an old friend still in contact with the right people on Naboo. They thanked Jar Jar and hurried away. "Obiwan, we have to get there before she strikes again. We must secure a ship large enough for both of us, and hopefully Padme, her mother and the babies to travel home in." Hearing this, Jar Jar called them back. He offered them his Naboo ship, which was much like Padme's. Thanking him again, they gathered supplies, notified Yoda and made their getaway for Naboo before anyone found out.


	19. Chapter 19

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 19**

Padme walked in her shame and grief into yet another bank, her blaster held out in front of her. She saw large numbers of customers in line. "Look, it's Senator Amidala, she has indeed gone mad, the reports are true!" Someone yelled. She lowered her face in humiliation. She hated doing this! She loved the people of Naboo, and they had loved and supported her as Queen and as Senator. Gerapaline had hurt them all, and when she tried to stop him, he killed her parents, kidnapped her babies and used them to make her commit these acts.

"I won't do it. Not anymore, not this time." She mumbled into a wired comlink in which Gerapaline gave his instructions.

"You owe me. You are going to rob banks until I get back the fortune I lost because of you and your meddling. You must do it or..."

She heard the babies crying. "Okay! Don't hurt them!" She went ahead and joined in the robbery with the other cronies. As she was leaving, she came face to face with a family, parents, children and an elderly person. Gerapaline, who was monitoring on a vidscreen through a camera in another henchman's hat, saw it.

"Kill them." He ordered.

"NO!" She cried. In the comlink wired to her ear, a blaster clicked, and her babies cried.

"I'll do it, Queenie, you know I will. It is the only way you can save your own babies. Kill them!" For a second, she thought of calling his bluff. Perhaps he wouldn't really kill them. She loved her children very much, but were their lives more valuable than this innocent family? From behind, she heard guards coming. Her accomplices urged her to run. "Shoot your way out!" Gerapaline ordered through her comlink."Kill them or your babies DIE!" Trapped between the crowd and the surging guards, Padme was desparate. She feared for the lives of her babies. Something came over her, and she shot her way out of the bank. She saw several bodies fall in front of her. She didn't even look to see who it was she had killed. Running out of the bank to the getaway speeder, she screamed in Gerapaline's ear. "I hate you!"

By the time Anakin and Obiwan made it to Naboo, she was away from the scene, back at Gerapaline's compound. "Can you sense anything yet?" Obiwan asked. "I'm not getting them."

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out into the force. "I can feel something, but, it's not that strong." He opened his eyes again and looked down at the ground below. "I sense they are alive, but separated. I'm afraid of what that means."

Obiwan searched his feelings. "I think you're right. They must not all be in the same place, but it is still the same general area." They followed their feelings toward the strongest point. Leaving the ship in a safe place and leaving R2 to watch it, they headed toward the compound on foot.

"This looks like the place in the survelience video that Jar Jar sent us." Anakin said. "And I sense a force presence in there. It must be my babies."

"I feel it, too. Let's be careful. I'm sure we will not go in unopposed." Obiwan glanced over at Anakin, steadfastly approaching the building through tall weeds, his lightsaber drawn but not ignited. The look on his face said it all. Anakin was back in action, and just in time. The fear of what was really happening had overcome the fears in his memory. He hoped this would help Anakin's psyche, though if this adventure ended badly, he'd surely become worse.

Padme came to the call of Gerapaline, who was watching a recording of her latest escapade and laughing. "Good job, well done!" He turned to her, still chuckling.

She was unable to force a smile. "Where are my babies!"

"Bab_ies_?" He said. "Did you say, bab_ies_?" He snapped his fingers and his mother brought Luke to her. "Here he is!" Padme took Luke in her arms, but fear overtook her entire body.

"Where is my Leia?" She cried out.

"_Your_ Leia? She's not yours anymore."

"What have you done with her? Did you kill her, even though you threatened me with her life to commit horrible acts!"

"Did you really ever think I would kill your babies, my foolish Queenie? Oh no, they are far too valuable. Do you know what healthy human babies go for on the black market, especially with the genetics of a beautiful, brilliant Queen and a strong, handsome Jedi?"

"What?"

"That's right, I sold her."

"SOLD!"

"Yes! You were such a good girl to do exactly as I instructed. I now have enough money to fund more of my projects, and I also have the money for your baby." He smiled sarcastically at her.Padme was so upset she could hardly speak.

"You _sold_ my daughter? To who?"

"A very wealthy couple, she will be well cared for. They always dreamed of adopting a baby girl, and I made their dream come true. She will be loved with them."

"But...she's mine! You promised me if I did what you said the babies would be all right!"

"And she is all right! I said I wouldn't kill them, I never said I wouldn't _sell_ them!" He laughed as she broke down and cried, cuddling Luke to her chest. "Best of all, I have succeeded in ruining the reputation of the person who ruined mine- you!" She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

"I didn't ruin your reputation, you did that to yourself! You've been an evil man as long as I can remember, and my mother said the same thing! You deserved to be stopped!"

"That's your point of view, Queenie. Now you had best hold your tongue.."

"Or else what? You wouldn't kill Luke, he's got to be valuable to you, too."

"And he will be. I have used you for all I can get from you."

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"Kill? No, that is much too good for you. I want to release you back into the wild, to face the disgrace of what you have done!"

"But I didn't do it, it was you who made me!"

"You made your own decisions! No one will ever believe you!"

"What choice did I have, I had to save the lives of my babies! You used me! You lied to me!" She was shouting and shaking. Luke began to cry. She tried to calm him, but it was no use. The old woman came and took him out of the room. Padme lay in a defeated clump on the floor.

"And, my dear, there is one more treat left for you..." Grabbing her by the hair, Gerapaline viciously bent back her head and sprinkled a powder in her face. It burned her eyes terribly. When she opened them, she found she was blind. She cried and rubbed her eyes ferociously.

"No, no.." She continued to cry, but the tears could not wash out all the powder and its damage.

"Now, that's what you get for shutting down my hosptial and rehab center. You will suffer in the darkness as a reminder not to challenge me! It's going to be a pleasure to cap and remove your eyes. Skywalker's and Kenobi's too! I'm going to put their eyes in a jar and save them as my trophy! When that husband of yours and his friend get here, I'll have all three of you where I want you. They are walking into a trap, and you are the bait!"

Using the force to disable the security fence around the compound, as well as one of the back doors, Anakin and Obiwan entered the building. "All too easy." Anakin whispered. "I can't help thinking they let us get in, they want us here." Obiwan stared at Anakin in agreement.

"I sense a trap. We must be careful. Let's split up. They won't be prepared for both of us at different locations."

"Good idea, Master. May the force go with you."

"You too." They split and took separate hallways. Obiwan was surprised at how he seemed to go unapproached or unnoticed. Surely the trap would spring at any moment. He tried to heighten his force sense to feel for it while his eyes searched constantly, his lightsaber waving back and forth. He had no defense to what accosted him. Oozing from cracks in the wall, a gas overcame him. Choking and unable to breathe, he fell to the ground, holding his throat as if he had been force choked. His eyes were bulging as he gasped for air. Suddenly, standing over him in gas masks, were Gerapaline and two backup cronies.

"Take him." He ordered. Obiwan glared at them with scorn, too weak to reach for his lightsaber. Gerapaline sprayed the powder into Obiwan's wide open eyes. It burned and stung terribly, and this combined with his choking made him feel perhaps a quick death by blaster would be a lesser torture. Gerapaline had no such plans. He ordered his cronies to carry the blind, choking Obiwan to another room. "Too bad you came here, Kenobi. I am sure you did not come alone. Where is Skywalker?" There was no response.

Anakin, in another part of the building, sensed his brother in trouble. He also felt Padme near, and sensed Luke- but not Leia. This worried him and made him fear her dead. It so happened in his favor he had chosen the hallway which was used by Gerapaline's mother, and it was where she took the babies back and forth from her room. Because of this, it was left safe. Obiwan had been right, if they had gone together, they'd have gone down together. At least now Anakin had a chance to save them all. A craggy figure came out of the shadows. Anakin readied his lightsaber. He lowered it to his side when he saw it was only a helpless old woman, carrying a baby. She looked stunned to see him. Anakin was stunned to see the baby was Luke! "That's my son, hand him to me!" She looked very frightened and only shook her head as Anakin grabbed Luke from her arms and continued to run, lightsaber ready in the other hand. He heard the old woman calling for help and knew it would not be long before he faced strong opposition.

Inside his head, he could not only sense Obiwan in trouble, he could hear him calling.._."Anakin am I reaching you?" _

The telepathic message came through strong_. "Yes!" _His mind sent an answer._ "Where are..."_.

_"Anakin listen to me..GET OUT OF HERE! I know you have Luke,_ _take him and go!" _His telepathy ordered.

"_I won't leave you, Master! I'm coming for you.."_

_"NO! If you do you will suffer the same fate as me...they gassed me and blinded me."_

_"Oh no, Master, I must help you! I'm coming!"_

_"I have trained you well Anakin, and now you must listen to your old teacher. I am here with Padme.."_

_ "She's with you? Is she all right?"_

_"I'm afraid she can't see either, they got her eyes too. And I regret to inform you they have sold Leia in an illegal adoption."_ In this telepathic conversation, Obiwan could sense Anakin's weakened state of mind going to terrible places. "_Don't go there, hold onto your_ _sanity, you cannot panic, you cannot give up...all of our fates depend on you. You go take Luke to a place of safety, then you may return to help us and stop this evil madman!" _

"_Yes Master, I will do what I must.I will not desert you or Padme. I promise I will save you and get you back home for treatment. Tell her I have Luke, and we are going to find our Leia!" _Obiwan broke contact with Anakin as he hurriedly departed the compound, galloping as fast as his braced knee would allow him back to the ship. He was gone before any of the cronies could catch him.

Inside a cold room, Obiwan was shaking as the effects of the gassing wore off. His eyes burned and he was unable to completely open them. Beside him, Padme was groaning. "I'm here, Padme." He whispered.

"Obiwan, thank you for coming. Didn't Anakin care enough to come? He must hate me so."

"No, he came with me. We split up, and wisely it appears. Padme, listen to me. I spoke to him through force telepathy. He has rescued Luke, and has escaped!"

"Oh Obiwan, I am so happy he got Luke away from here! What is to become of us?"

"Once Luke is secure he is coming back to save us."

"He can't, not alone."

"Perhaps he will get support from somewhere. He is coming back, he's going to save us, he's going to get us to the doctor for our eyes, and he's going to find Leia!" She was crying. He held her close and used the force to calm her, though he was not completely calm himself. "It's going to be all right, Padme."

"Does everyone think I'm a criminal now?" He didn't want to answer. "I'm afraid so, but we can fix that too. Hang on, be strong. We're going to get out of this."

"I'm so sorry, Obiwan..."

Outside the doorway, they heard a scream, a blaster shot, and a body hitting the floor. "You have failed me for the last time, old woman!" Gerapaline cruelly yelled as he shot his own mother. He kicked her body. "She is of no use to me now that the babies are gone. Men, get this mess out of here, and go hunt down Skywalker and that baby!"


	20. Chapter 20

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 20**

Anakin tried to flee as fast as he could. He wondered how the local authorities could not have found and raided that compound. Surely they must be paid off. Corruption of the rankest kind infested this planet, and who knows how many others in the galaxy. So much has deteriorated while time and energy was wasted on a play pretend war! Something must be done, once this is over, to straighten it out. Padme would know what to do. Because of all the corruption, he didn't trust anyone on the planet with what he knew. The lives of Padme and Obiwan were too precious to risk, the situation with Gerapaline too volatile.A tear dripped from one eye as he thought of Padme and Obiwan, blind and captured, and in so much danger. He had sensed they would not be killed, at least not yet for Gerapaline would use them as bait. He hoped he'd be able to get them to the Coruscant med center before their eyes were too far gone to be saved. He remembered his own blindness, and how awful they must be suffering right now. Looking down at Luke, he was energized to go on.. He had to be strong, it all depended on him now. Luke gazed up at his father, cooeing and chortling. He was calmed by the force, and by the love of his father. Anakin hadn't seen him in weeks and could tell he had grown a lot. His face was cuter than it had been before. Then he thought of Leia. Where was she? If she was sold, surely it was to someone who wanted her, and someone with enough money to pay off Gerapaline's cronies, so she must be safe. Just the same, he had to find her and bring her back to her real family, he loved her, he wanted her. It was the right thing. He couldn't bear the thought of having a child lost somewhere in the galaxy, separated from him. He didn't want to miss out on her life. He had to find her.It would be so easy to give up and hide, but he had learned his lesson, that wasn't going to help anything. He had to be strong, it all depended on him now.

Anakin didn't know what to do with Luke to keep him safe. He had no family alive, Padme's parents were gone, her sister was surely being watched. He thought of taking him to the temple, but what could Tal and Yoda do? Then he remembered his mother's new husband on Tatooine, and his son and his girlfriend who was now his wife. That place again, he hated it, he wasn't being honest when he said he changed his mind. He heaved a heavy sigh and headed in the direction of Tatooine. It was terrible to have to see that place again, the place where he had buried his mother after finding her tortured and killed by the sand people. Her grave was there as he got out of the ship."_You're a grandma._" He told her, through the force in his mind, hoping somehow she'd know. He walked over to the grave and held Luke over it. "This was your Grandmother, Luke. Her name was Shmi and she was a very good person. I want you to know about her."

When he turned from the grave, he saw Owen and Beru standing there. "What are you doing here?" Owen complained. "You are nothing but trouble. Leave our peaceful lives alone."

Beru's eyes lit up as she gazed at Luke. "Is this your baby?" She asked.

"Yes, mine and Padme's. We had twins, a boy and a girl. The girl has been stolen. I must find a safe place for the boy while we find her."

"Oh no, not here, we don't need anyone coming around here asking questions. Next thing you know we'll be blaster fried!" Owen grouched.

Beru was saddened. "It's just a baby, Owen." He turned his eyes away from her. He didn't want to see that look. Since they had been married, they had hoped for a baby, but none had come. A doctor had told them they were unable to have their own, and Beru had been begging him to adopt a child. He wasn't ready to do that. "Can't he stay with us a little while?"

"If you promise not to get attached. He will be going home soon."

"I will do my best." She pleaded. Anakin also hoped she didn't get too attached. He didn't need any more trouble keeping his children, Leia had already been sold to someone. Anakin stood and scanned the entire area. What an ugly, ugly place this planet was, this moisture farm particularly. How sad it would be if Luke had to grow up here, and what unpleasant tasks he'd have to perform. They'd make him little more than a slave like he had been. He kissed Luke goodbye, promising to return soon.

"I appreciate it, I will make it up to you somehow." Anakin told Beru he hugged her goodbye.

"He will be safe with us. I will see to that." Owen turned and walked away, Beru waved until Anakin was long gone. He sensed this would be a safe place for Luke, for now.

Bail Organa was in his office at the Imperial Senate building, speaking with his wife the Queen of Alderaan by hololink. "Yes, my love, she's just as beautiful now as she was last night. I will be taking time off to be with our new daughter." He stared and smiled at the healthy girl in the image. "Dearest, are you sure this adoption is abover reproach? In my position, we can't have anything going wrong.Are you certain this adoption will not fail? I have never heard of the agency."

"I have known the lawyer for years, he is a fair man. He has assured us the baby is of noble blood, not the child of the unknown poor as most children put up for adoption are."

"But, if her family is so well to do, why can they not care for her?"

"They got themselves into some trouble and are now considered unfit."

"Don't they have any Grandparents who can take them?"

"He told me both the mother and father have no living family who can take them. Stop worrying, you wanted a little girl, and I got you one, beautiful, healthy, and with high quality breeding."

"Getting into trouble is high breeding? Would it not have been just as well to have the child of honest poor folk? What have her parents done?"

"I was told they were murderers, both of them, unfit to raise this little girl."

"How sad. I am glad we have her. She will have a life of opportunity and love."

"Yes, she will. She need not ever know the history of her family." He agreed with a smile and broke the hololink. His wife had held out hope for years they would be able to have their own children, but when all of the best medical experts in the galaxy were unable to help her, she finally consented to seek adoption. Organa had accessed many agencies, but none were able to connect him with a healthy newborn human girl until he was offered this one. She was two months old now, so not a newborn, but beautiful, and as promised, from a family of quailty bloodline. This was important to the Queen, if she could not carry on her own ancient dynastic line, this was the next best thing. Most of all, she didn't want to take a child whose parents would ever want to come back and try to claim her and break her heart. Bail had no idea that the lawyer he had considered a friend for years was a member of the crime syndicate connected to Gerapaline. He did wonder about how the baby came up so easy and so fast, but wanted her so badly he decided not to dig too deep and find out something he didn't want to know. He wasn't sure that the baby was Leia Skywalker, but it wasn't hard to start suspecting it considering the timing. If he did find out, it would be easy to label Padme as unfit. He was very upset about seeing Padme on the news in unsavory ways, and was very suspicious of her true motives since he had become paranoid after being so tricked by Palpatine. He was suspicious of the wrong person, for he had just been taken for a fool again by a lawyer with connections to the worst crime syndicate in the galaxy other than the Hutts. Gerapaline had his money, and was not going to reveal who the baby was, or who had taken her.

Anakin returned to Coruscant. He alerted Yoda as to what had occured, of course he had felt the disturbance in the force. Anakin told him he wasn't coming back to the temple, he must secure help and return to save Obiwan and Padme and catch Gerapaline. Arriving at the senate building, he sought out Jar Jar Binks. As he entered his office, he found it empty! What had happened? Was he all right? Soon an aide arrived and said sadly that Jar Jar had been caught in a scandal involving misuse of his private ship, and was asked to step down. He had been sent home. Anakin was furious! What kind of planet was Naboo to allow Gerapaline to get away and hide out untouched while poor blind Jar Jar was persecuted for helping his friends? It was only a ship! Now Anakin had no one here he felt he could trust. So much for raising an army to go spring the compound. He was at a loss as to what he should do next. Whatever he did, it looked like it was going to have to be alone. When he left the Senate building, he found that the the ship Jar Jar had given him was gone! It had been confiscated as part of the 'scandal'. Anakin couldn't help but wonder if someone on Naboo was involved in this, trying to stop him from returning. Now he was becoming as paraniod as Organa, but he couldn't help it. Now what would he do for transportation?

Furious, he stomped back into the building. There he noticed large numbers of people bearing gifts and balloons and pastries. He stopped one and asked what it was for. One Senate aide informed him there was a surprise party being given for Senator Organa. "Is it his birthday?"

"No, it's a shower. He and his wife have just adopted a beautiful baby girl!" Shockwaves pummeled through Anakin at these words. His daughter was missing, then suddenly, Organa has adopted a baby girl. He tried to think he was just being paranoid, but his feelings told him otherwise. Combined with Organa's recent odd behavior, he couldn't help it. There was something to worry about here, and it was going to have to be dealt with very delicately.

Anakin felt desperation coming back, as it had when he had turned to the dark side. His little girl had been sold, possibly to a very powerful politician and Queen of Alderaan. The eyes, and the lives, of Padme and Obiwan hung in a precarious balance. A dangerous and evil man was on the loose and a threat to the entire planet. He must get back to Naboo, and had no ship other than his starfighter which would not be large enough for them all. He went to the temple and told Yoda everything. He did not have any ship at the temple that would hold three full grown humans. Anakin confessed to him he was considering stealing a ship, and of course Yoda lectured him on this. Yoda told Anakin to go ahead and leave for Naboo immediately in his starfighter, and he would meditate on the problem and find a way to send someone else or come himself. Anakin felt better that Yoda had talked him out of committing another crime, and that he had his full support and backup. All he could do now was just as Yoda said, get to Naboo as quickly as possible, and hope for help later. He went directly to his starfighter and prepared to leave.

Remembering what Obiwan had said, he knew he'd have to find a way to protect himself from being blinded and gassed. He went to the med center and asked them if there was some kind of special mask he could use. The droid led him in the direction of a back closet. Inside, he saw a hideous black mask, with round eyes, snub nose and a triangle grid for a mouth. It was completed by a large, rounded headpiece. Anakin was chilled to look upon it. "Well, if I wear that thing, at least they'd be afraid of me! It should be enough to protect my eyes, but will it keep me from breathing gas?"

The droid explained that the mask was part of a suit that was intended to act as life support for someone with nonfunctional lungs. If he wore the entire suit with the mask, he'd be able to breathe through the air produced by the suit and circulated throughout it. He would even be able to breathe on planets whose atmospheres were not hospitable to humans. "Where did this thing come from?" He asked the droid. "Doesn't look like something you can just go buy at a store."

"It was a special suit for a special person." The droid explained. "Chancellor Palpatine himself had it ordered and made, just before his government fell. He said he had 'forseen' that it was going to be needed by someone close to him and very important."

Anakin's spine began to shiver. Could it have been- for him? Was he meant to have needed this ominous looking suit after Mustafar? Was he, as "Darth Vader", supposed to have to go about using this suit for the rest of his life? It was too eerie to think about. The droid allowed him to try it on. He was even more surprised, and disturbed, to find it was a perfect fit!

"Just my size." He said through its voice modulator as he looked at himself in the mirror through the mask. He must have been the one Palpatine had ordered it for! He had escaped his intended fate! He didn't need the suit after all. So if his injuries had been a punishment, his healing and health were a_ reward _for making the right decision in the end..That made him feel better about himself. He realized now that when he changed his mind on Mustafar, he _changed history_. All the wrong, all the evil that might have been never became reality. What unspeakable things that may have befallen the galaxy were now avoided! Anakin was in awe of that revealation, and his significance in the force as the Chosen One. He knew now his current life was meant to be, that he was worthy, and he still had a purpose. He was going to make sure he did everything right now.

As he admired his reflection, he turned in all directions, looking at the cape, the helmet, all parts of the suit. With the height of the helmet and the boots, he was even taller than he was regularly. This was sure to intimidate Gerapaline! He felt very prepared for what awaited him. It had the mask to protect his eyes from the blinding powder, a self contained breathing system so he could never be gassed, and armour to protect his body. He thanked the droid, and walked out of the med center wearing the black suit and mask. Everyone in his path stepped aside as this dark vision strode past. He was "Darth Vader" on the outside, but Anakin Skywalker still dwelled inside. Literally.


	21. Chapter 21

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 21**

The room in which Padme and Obiwan lay was damp, cold, and dark. Of course, the last part didn't matter, considering they were both blind anyway. Padme began to sniffle and cry, and Obiwan crawled to her side. "Shh, it's okay, we're going to get out of here. We're going to find Leia. We're going to get to the med center and they'll fix our eyes like they did Anakin's."

"What if Anakin doesn't come back?"

"He will, of course he will!"

"What if they got him too?"

"He's all right, I can sense his life force."

"What if he doesn't come back because he hates me?"

"Hates you? Anakin? Never!"

"He might just decide to take our son off and raise him, who needs me? I was so mean, shutting him off the way I did. You know all the terrible things I said, even that he deserved to be blind."

"I know, but...

""Obiwan, you have no idea how much I have suffered." She stopped crying, and her voice took on a breathy tone. "Do you realize, I had to go through everything he did? I was put in the position to do evil things to save the ones I loved, that's what he did for me! Obiwan, I will never recover from the guilt of what I went through. I am eternally traumatized. I know exactly how Anakin felt, I feel so bad for him! I should have known he wasn't evil, it was Palpatine, it was the dark side...now, I'm even blind like he was. I said he deserved it, so I got what I deserved."

"Oh, no, Padme, don't feel that way." Obiwan tried to console her.

"Admit it, Obiwan. You know it's true. I was put through everything he was as some kind of test, or punishment, maybe by the force or something? It's all too strange. I believe it." Obiwan did not answer. He knew the mysteries and the powers of the force were great, but he didn't believe they'd purposely torture this woman. Though the irony was not lost on him. In a way it was good she was able to understand exactly what Anakin felt, though he did not wish any of her misfortunes on her. She started to cry again, and to almost convulse. "I want to die, please, if any of those cronies come back in here, let them kill me. I cannot live with myself, I would rather die." Obiwan was upset to hear this, and to sense her pain. He was about to try to calm her with his hand through the force when the door burst open.

"Queenie, I am not finished with you yet." Gerapaline's voice rang out of the darkness. His heavy footsteps charged toward her and he grabbed her by the clothes closest to her throat.

"Kill me." She whispered. "I don't care. Get it over with."

He laughed. "That would be much too good for you. You must live to suffer even more. I still have use for you."

"What more do you want from me?"

"You are going to replace that child your husband stole from me. You are going to give me a child, the son I've always wanted. My own flesh and blood.You will become my concubine slave." Knowing what this would mean, she bent her head back and howled in agony. Obiwan felt so helpless to protect her. Even blind there were things he could do with the force to help her, as Anakin had done in helping to kill Palpatine. But once he had done them, they would not be able to escape, so it would only be digging their grave by angering Gerapaline.

"Leave her alone!" Obiwan yelled.

"Or what, what is my caged and blind Jedi going to do? I warn you, my men are out in the hallway. If you try anything, you are immediately dead."

"Don't do it, Obiwan, it's not worth it." Padme cried. "I will die before I let him have me. I have already lost the will to live. Death will be a relief." This hurt Obiwan deeply. He wanted to help her, but didn't know what to do. Concentrating very hard in the force, he sensed a familiar presence. He said nothing to give it away.

Outside, Anakin had arrived, in the Darth Vader suit. He looked upon the compound with much fear. It was up to him, alone, to save Obiwan and Padme and stop this evil man's syndicate from any more terror. For a moment, his fear overtook him, and panic set in. He almost thought he couldn't do it, but his inner strength and love for Obiwan and Padme came through. This was not him, this was not Anakin Skywalker, this was Darth Vader, almost invincible in this suit. He was going to go through with it. With one last heavy breath making a sound through his mask, he headed in. The sentries at the doorway stood no chance against his force choke. Anakin realized he was going to have to reach into the dark side to draw on some of the powers he would need to complete this mission single handedly. He was prepared. Having been there and back, he no longer feared the dark side. It would not take him again. Inside the building, the alert was given. Watching the imposing black figure on hologram cameras, the avaiable cronies confidently let out the gasses. To their complete shock, he walked right through!

He was a fearful looking creature, large and covered in black, his frightening facade, his flowing cape. The breathing sounds that eminated from his mask only further intimidated the cronies. In this mask and suit with his self contained breathing system, no gas was going to harm him! Desperate, they tossed the blinding powder in his face. Of course, it slid harmlessly away from his well covered eyes. Anakin raised a black gloved hand to brush it away like so much minor nusiance. The cronies had been so certain their trap would be successful, they had nothing left to do but run for their lives or try to blast this monster. Half chose the first option. Those who chose to stay and use blasters soon found their shots deflected and their guns pulled away by the force into the hands of the ebony menace who stood before them. Knowing now resistence was futile, they too fled.

Anakin could sense Obiwan's presence, and feel Padme. He knew exactly where they were being held. Having busted the original gauntlets designed to stop him, he now walked freely thjrough the compound. He would meet no other opposition until he reached the doorway of the room where Gerapaline was brutalizing his wife. Her clothes ripped away, Gerapaline had her pinned to the floor, taunting her before raping her. Obiwan lay in despair at his inability to do what he wanted, though he did sense Anakin's presence coming closer. If Anakin had not been so near, he would have had no choice but to make a move to save Padme, but he knew it was a risk with both of them blind. He sent him a telepathic message, telling him for certain the location. He already saw it. Fearlessly in his armour, he stood facing the cronies who were guarding in the hallway.Shocked to see anyone had gotten past the gas and blinding powder trap, all they could do was start blasting.Inside the room, Gerapaline heard the commotion, but trusted his men to take care of the problem. As Padme cried and resisted with every bit of strength in her body under his weight, he began to remove his own clothing. Blaster fire flew at Anakin in the Vader suit, but none penetrated his armour. Most of it was deflected by his lightsaber as he used the force to take these blasters as well. Some of the shots bounced right back into the cronies, killing two of them. The other two charged at Anakin, and he had to use the force to push them away. They were now too injured to continue. "You will let me pass." Demanded the altered voice from the suit. Mixed with the breathing sounds, this terrified the now helpless cronies. Now, the time had come. Anakin used the huge heavy black boot on his healthy left leg to kick in the door.

"You will release her now!" Came the voice from the moduator, accompanied by the sound of mechanical breathing. Catching him in the act of attempting to rape Padme only added to Anakin's hatred and fueled his anger. Shocked, Gerapaline let loose of his grip on Padme, who thankfully had not yet been violated. Turning his head, he was aghast at the sight of the thing that had apparently defeated his entire backup guard system and entered the room. He stood up and fastened his pants. Obiwan heard Padme sigh with relief as she rolled over and tried to cover herself with her torn dress. Obiwan sensed Anakin strongly, but did not recognize the voice. Was Anakin with this robotic sounding thing? He only sensed one life presence, and that was Anakin's. Where was he? Padme was too emotionally spent to make a sound. Anakin marched steadily ahead. "Are you the one called Gerapaline?" He spoke, his voice artificially changed. Gerapaline didn't know what to say.

"Yes, it is him!" Obiwan announced.

"Damn you." He turned back to Obiwan with scorn.

"That is indeed Gerapaline." Padme's weak voice agreed. Gerapaline lowered his head, seemingly in defeat. Suddenly, he raised up with a shout, and aimed a poison dart at the dark suited being. It bent and fell harmlessly to the ground. Anakin folded his arms, and gestured his helmeted head toward his adversary.

"Are you quite finished?"

Gerapaline did not answer. He was, in more ways than one."You cannot kill me, an unarmed, helpless man!" He moaned, suddenly humbled. Anakin didn't know what to do. He wanted to torture and kill this evil person, but he was now unarmed, and it was not the Jedi way. It would take more drawing from the dark side to kill him now, and that worried him. He was determined not to let it take him again. On the other hand, Gerapaline was too dangerous to be kept alive. He had an army and a crime syndicate so deeply connected and well paid off he would surely escape again or walk free. Even though Anakin did not know the full extent of what had happened, what he did know was enough. Feeling his rage taking him close to the dark side, Anakin, in his Darth Vader suit, let go of any resistance. He picked Gerapaline up by the neck, his feet dangling off the ground. Anakin so badly wanted him to know who killed him and why, but it was too risky to remove his mask at this time. There could be a new crony coming with more gas and blinding powder

He kept it on, and spoke in the mask's amplified deeper voice: "You have committed countless atrocities throughout the galaxy in your evil and greed. This is for all of your victims everywhere. This is for all of those who suffered because of your crime ring, it's for the patients at your crooked hospital, this is for Padme Amidala, her family, and Obiwan Kenobi. This is from Anakin Skywalker." He raised his lightsaber to Gerapaline's head, but saw him reaching for yet another weapon. It was a blade, small and not enough to even penetrate the suit, but even so, he was technically an armed man again. He could kill him. Slicing through with his lightsaber, Anakin cut off the arm which held the knife. Gerapaline screamed. Still defiant, he lunged forward, and Anakin took the other arm. Even with no arms, his stubs seared shut by the lightsaber's lasers, he was too evil to stop. He tried to kick at him with spiked boots but Anakin used the lightsaber to quickly slice off both of his legs. Gerapaline fell to the floor. No more than a defeated, limbless torso remained of the evil madman who had caused so much suffering.

"I hate you!" Gerapaline groaned up at the black figure.

Anakin knew his opponent was mortally wounded, but couldn't forget all his evil deeds, and how he had tried to blind him, and how all those beings from Naboo had lost their eyes because of his greed. Anakin looked over at his wife and best friend, tortured and now blind because of this monster, less human than any droid. "This is how it feels!" Anakin grunted, slicing across Gerapaline's eyes with the tip of his lightsaber. Gerapaline screamed again as he lay there, delimbed and blinded. All he could do was holler in curses, but offered no apology or remorse for anything he had done. He would not suffer much longer. Anakin silenced him and ended his pain with a final lightsaber swipe across his throat. The rest of his body lay still. Anakin could not feel he had done the wrong thing, not this time. He felt with this justified execution of an evil, dangerous man, he had not only freed his loved ones but many past and potential victims in the galaxy. Having completed this almost impossible task all alone, Anakin Skywalker had regained the last bit of his lost self, his inner strength, courage, and confidence. He had been healed internally as well as externally, and had conquered inner demons.

Obiwan and Padme, being blind, had been spared the horrific sight of Gerapaline's dismemberment, though they had gathered he was dead. They did not comment, unsure who or what this was who had killed Gerapaline. Obiwan still sensed Anakin's presence very close, but couldn't see him or recognize the voice he heard coming from their heroic rescuer as his voice. Even if he could have seen, he would only have seen the suit and would still have been unsure as to the identity of its wearer. Surely this robot sounding man was with Anakin, he was obviously on their side. Anakin looked at Obiwan, but turned first to Padme. He knelt as best as he could in his armour and knee brace to her side and helped her arrange her torn dress to cover herself as best he could. He touched her face ever so gently with his heavily gloved hand.

"You are going to be all right now. I'm taking you safely away from here. Can you walk?"

"Walk, yes, but I will need help, as I can't see."

"Your eyes will heal in time, I will get you immediately to Coruscant for treatment." The strange, mechanical voice told her.

She raised a quivering hand to feel for a face, but hit only molded metal. "Who, are you?" She inquired. Reaching up to remove his helmet, with a large hiss of air escaping as he pulled off his mask, Anakin smiled and spoke softly into her ear in his own voice:

"Someone who loves you!"


	22. Chapter 22

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 22**

"Anakin!" She cried in joy, pulling herself to him as he touched her bloodstained lips with his own.

"Anakin!" Obiwan almost laughed, crawling toward him. "I knew you could do it."

He pulled himself off Padme's lips long enough to respond."I wasn't so sure, Master. I couldn't have done it for myself. I did it for you, and for Padme, and the babies."

Padme was weeping. "I'm so sorry, Anakin, can you ever forgive me? I was so terrible to you, and now I know exactly how you felt. Everything that happened to you also happened to me." Anakin was touched but saddened by this. He didn't know what to say, so he only hugged her. "Anakin, they killed my mother, so I killed them, and not just the ones who did it, everyone around them."

Anakin was glad to hear her understand, but pitied her and was compassionate. "I am sorrry about your mother, I am sorry you had to go through that."

"You know, every time I did something bad, he had threatenened me that he was going to kill the babies!"

"I knew it was something like that."

"So, it's like what happened to you, I had to do it to save the ones I loved. But I still hate myself! Now I'm even blind like you. I can't help thinking this is what I deserve..."

Anakin put one of his black gloved fingers to her lips. "That's enough talk like that. Let's get out of here, there may be more of them." Her confession and apology meant more to him than he could say, but this was not a time or place for a deep discussion. As he helped Padme to her feet, he glanced once more at the body of Gerapaline. After hearing what Padme had just said, he regretting his brutality a little less. "I'm going to put this mask back on, so don't be surprised when you don't recognize my voice. If there is more gas or a trap ahead, it will do no good for me to go down while trying to rescue you. I'm not interested in going blind again, and if I go do, who's going to fly home?"

"You're right, Anakin." Obiwan walked toward him. "Do you think that you can show me the way, like I did for you when the babies came?"

"I was thinking the same thing." came the voice from the mask. "It will be hard for me to concentrate that deeply in the force while still keeping my mind on getting us out of here, but I'll do my best to see for you. It's going to look kind weird since I have this mask on, and maybe you should keep a hand on my cape in case I loose my concentration."

"I got it." He said, bravely taking a handful of the long black cape. Anakin picked Padme up and carried her, her long, now tangled and dirty hair flowing downward along with her tattered and bloodstained skirt. She put one arm around Anakin's shoulders and used the other to keep her dress closed. They left the room of doom and headed down the hall.

Anakin was very apprehensive, trying to see, hear and sense anything that might be ahead. For Obiwan and Padme, a new breed of fear had set in. While they were locked in a small dark room, it hadn't really hit them that they had actually lost their eyesight, now that sad fact became as overwhelmingly devastating to them as it had to Anakin. "I don't know if I can do it, Anakin." Obiwan said, sounding less confident than Anakin had ever heard him. This upset Anakin very much. Obiwan had always been there for him, had always been strong, had always had the answers. If he wasn't sure, Anakin was worried. He was going to have to be the one to take charge and be strong, because he had to.

"Can you see what I'm showing you?"

"A little bit, it comes and goes."

"That's because I can't completely clear my mind to concentrate on it under these circumstances. Keep holding onto me, and follow my footsteps and my voice. I won't leave you."

"Anakin, could you walk a little slower, I can't.."

"I'm sorry, Master. I know how it is when you can't see. I'll try, but we have to move as quickly as possible. Our lives depend on it." Padme was crying and biting her lip as she was trust bouncing through her own darkness as Anakin ran. At last they reached the door Anakin had entered, and they had encountered no more opposition. "I think I got them all." He said, but was still worried since he knew some of the henchmen had run in fear and had not been killed or immobilized. "Hold on, here we go." Anakin warned his two blind companions as he stepped out the door. "There's some steps here, take hold of the banister there, Obiwan. Hold on, Padme."

They had no sooner stepped out into the daylight than Anakin looked up to see several of the henchmen standing by the surrounding trees with very large blasters aimed at them. In his shock, he lost his telepathic connection to Obiwan, so he couldn't see it. "What has happened, Anakin, I can sense your fear." He spoke.

"This is not good." Anakin said back quietly. "Put the prisoners down and come with me."

One of the guards ordered. "You will all suffer for this outrage."

Anakin could have held them off had he been alone, but with the burden of two injured blind people, he knew if he put them down, they'd be killed. If he didn't, he'd be killed too. He didn't know what to do. He wished Obiwan could see and and his lightsaber so they could have used one of their hand signals, and he'd have a partner to fight with. Suddenly, Obiwan sensed a strong force presence nearby. "Anakin, did you bring someone with you?"

"No, why?"

"I sense Master Yoda." Anakin searched his feelings.

"I think I do too. Very strange. I don't see any sign of him or anyone else."

There was a calm silence for a few seconds as the guards watched to see what Anakin was going to do. Suddenly, the trees behind them rustled with activity, and a large number of Wookiee warriors charged out, roaring and taking every single one of the last guards prisoner before they could shoot back!" Anakin was laughing, and Padme and Obiwan asked what happened.

"Wookiees! Lots of them!" Just then, Master Yoda stepped into a clearing and looked up at Anakin.

"Told you I did, good relations with wookiees I have." He held out his arms and nodded his green head in their directions.

"Master Yoda, it is you!" Obiwan called out. Anakin remembered how Yoda had told him he'd help and send another ship if he could, and he came just when and where he was needed!

"Thank you, Master Yoda!" They all cheered. "Thank you, wookiees!" The wookiees took the guards inside and made sure they were locked up. They would be needed to tell the true story of Gerapaline's terror. A few stayed behind to guard them, others returned to the larger ship they had all come in. Yoda motioned for them to follow him, and Anakin walked along behind, still carrying Padme. Now that he was calmer, he was able again to show Obiwan the way to go, and he didn't even have to hold onto the cape much. Once inside, Anakin lay Padme down on a cot. Now he was able to remove his mask for what he hoped would be the very last time. He leaned his head back, ran his hands through his sweaty hair, and took a deep breath of air on his own. It felt very good. Then he sat down next to Padme, gently kissing her and brushing back her hair.

"You're going to be all right now, my love. We're going to get you to the med center for the same eye treatment I got, and you're going to get checked out."

"But, I can't..."

"Why not?"

"If I go to Coruscant, I am sure I will be arrested."

Anakin hadn't thought of that. He was so upset, he wanted to take on anyone who was going to try it, but he knew that would not help. "No matter what happens, you will not be denied medical care. Even if the worst happens, we will find a way to clear your name and get our babies back. Now you rest and keep your strength up." He kissed her one last time.

"Don't go.." She called out, grasping at the air in front of her in the direction she heard him moving.

"I have to fly the starfighter back, and check on Luke along the way."

"Yes, check on Luke, my baby..and what about Leia?"

"I think I know who has her. She is safe for now, but she will be ours again." He comforted her one more time.

"Take me with you, Anakin, I don't ever want to lose you again."

He touched her face again, his mouth so close to hers they could feel each others' warm breath. "Now, you have to go straight to the med center with Obiwan. Yoda and these wookiees will take good care of you. I'm going to go see our son," he kissed her, "then I'm going to come see you" he kissed her again, "then I'm going to get our daughter back." She whimpered "yes". Reluctantly, he then walked away.

One of the wookiees handed Anakin Obiwan's lightsaber, which had been taken from him after he was gassed. Anakin walked over to his blind friend and placed it in his hand. "You'll be needing this again soon."

Obiwan squeezed his hand around it and knew exactly what it was. "I hope so, Anakin."

"You will be back in action, I know it. You make sure you and Padme get the same forumula for your eyes they used on me. I will see you both very soon. The force will be with you." Anakin departed, and right behind him the Wookiee transport carrying the others headed for Coruscant.

Anakin made a stop by Tatooine and checked on Luke. He was doing very well, and had bonded with Beru. He hoped this would not be a problem. He thanked her again, and dashed as fast as he could fly back to Coruscant. As the Wookiee's transport ship, which was actually a confiscated freighter, landed at the med center, there was no trouble at all until someone recognized the patient a wookiee was carrying in as Padme Amidala, wanted woman. Yoda had to use his mind tricks to allow them to pass. Her getting medical care was the most important thing, other issues could wait. Obiwan explained to the droids about what had happened to their eyes, and he asked for the same formula that had cured Anakin. "You know" the droid told him, "the success rate for cures after scarring caused by the Naboo hospital is very low, Master Skywalker is the only one whose eyes have responded positively. There is a very large chance you and Senator Amidala will not see again, you must be prepared for that." Obiwan sighed heavily. He knew permanent blindness was a possibility but tried not to dwell on it.

"We are a different case, our eyes were not injured and treated incorrectly, he put some kind of powder in them."

The droid examined Obiwan's eyes. "I see they have been burned. They have hardly begun to heal, so no scarring has yet to set in. Your chances of recovery with our formula are excellent."

Obiwan was much happier now. "That's good to hear, thank you. How long?"

"I will treat and bandage your eyes. You will stay here for a few days to make sure things are going well, then you can be released. Return a week to ten days afterward. I cannot give a complete guarantee but I predict your eyes will do as well as Master Skywalker's. His were much worse, having scarred after the burns and being treated wrongly on Naboo, so yours are in less danger." He sat still while his eyes were washed and treated and bandaged.

"What about Padme?" He put his hand on the droid and followed him to Padme's bedside. Her eyes had been done the same as his, but her prognosis was not as bright. Her eyes were a bit more damaged because she had rubbed them and she risked losing part or all of her vision.

"Well," she spoke as she tried not to cry and wash out the treatment, "maybe all those people who are out to persecute and prosecute me will feel sorry for a poor blind lady." She faked a laugh.

"Don't even say that, Padme. Your eyes are going to get better, and we're going to clear you from all of this."

"But, I will never be free of the scars. I am damaged forever, in here." She said as she bit her lip, again fighting tears, and touched her hand to her heart, and her head. Someone very close to her would know exactly how that felt.


	23. Chapter 23

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 23**

When Anakin returned to Coruscant, he couldn't wait to get out of that hot, uncomfortable suit! He was sweating inside and felt stuck to it. His hair was still stiff with dried sweat from when his head was trapped inside the mask and helmet. .The armour was so cumbersome and restrictive to the movements he was used to. It was good to get his agility back. Taking off that suit was like lifting a load of stone from his shoulders! He left it in a heap on the floor as he took a shower and washed his hair, then changed back into his Jedi outfit and stuffed his suit into a big shopping bag.He carried it back into the med center,.swinging the bag back and forth on its twine handles as he walked. The mask was sticking out the opening at the top, face up.

"Here," he told the droid who had given it to him, "I'm returning this suit now. It worked very well but I won't be needing it anymore." The droid did not take the bag.

"We have no use for it at this time, Master Skywalker. On the unlikely event that someone does require just this particular suit, there isn't much chance it will fit him perfectly as it does you. You may keep it, there may be other missions you need it for in the future." Anakin looked down at the mask looking up at him and smiled. This made him even more certain the suit had been constructed especially for him, and he had escaped his fate of being in it for life.

"Will do. I appreciate it." He carried his burden as he went to visit Padme.

She was lying in the bed, eyes bandaged, wounds treated. Her pretty face and neck were bruised and battered. Her long hair had been so tangled and matted the droids had to cut some of it off, but it was still past her shoulders, smooth and pulled back behind her in a ponytail. Her arms had been sprained in the last struggle with Gerapaline, and they had been tightly bandaged all the way down to her hands, which had cuts all over them. Anakin was saddened by the site of this beautiful, classy lady lying there in such a condition. Though he had force choked her in his dark side rage, he felt he could never cause her any harm and was upset that anyone could, especially when all she had tried to do was to help others by stopping Gerapaline. He quietly sat down next to her and spoke to her gently as not to frighten her, since she couldn't see, or even sense his presence.

"Hello beautiful."

She jerked her body and turned her head toward him. "Oh stop it Anakin, you know I'm not."

"Yes you are. How long before I can take you out of here?"

"Go back to the temple, Anakin. I won't have you burdening yourself with me."

"Seems I remember saying something like that to someone not so long ago, and she said, if it were her lying here, wouldn't I take care of her? The answer was and still is yes." Her lips came together in a sad scowl and she looked like she was going to cry. She was deeply emotionally touched by his undying love. He put her to shame, and she felt so guilty about some of the things she'd said to him when she was mad. He could sense this, and tried to reassure her. "Now, you have to stop that, you need to keep the medicine in your eyes."

"Anakin, did my eyes look as bad as yours did when you were blind?"

Anakin couldn't help but spit out a little bit of laugh. "Well, I wouldn't know that, would I? How can I compare when I never got to see my eyes when I was blind?"

She gave a half smile. "And I can't see mine to know if they are as bad as the way yours looked!"

"I was worse off than you in a lot of ways and look at me now...um, well, I mean, I'm all right now, so you will be too."

"Anakin, is Luke all right?"

"Yes! I wanted to tell you, I checked on him and he's fine and healthy."

"You said you think you know who has Leia. Where is she?"

Anakin bent his head to whisper, he didn't want the gossip to get around. "I think the Organas have her."

She sighed and whispered back, "What?"

"They adopted a baby girl the same time Leia came up 'sold.' I haven't been around her to feel her presence, if I did I could be sure. But just the same I get a strong sense it's her."

"Gerapaline did say it was a very well to do family. Oh, Anakin, you have to find out for sure, and then we have to get her back."

"I know. You just rest and get yourself well, there are going to be battles ahead."

He kissed her as he got up to leave. "I'd better go now, I've got a lot to do." He said as he got up, carrying the suit in the bag.

"Anakin!" She called as she heard him walking away. "I love you."

He turned back and answered. "I know." He didn't mean to be cocky, he meant he could feel it. She loved him again, maybe she had never really stopped. He knew he had never stopped loving her. Anakin thought it, then said it aloud: "I love you too."

When Anakin left the hospital, he put his hood up so none of the media who were stalking the place would recognize him. He kept the suit out of sight, stuffing the large shopping bag under his cloak. There were reporters and gossip columnists hanging out waiting for news, but the center had kept all news of Padme confidential. Anakin also saw a police presence, and feared it was to arrest Padme as soon as she was released. When he got back to the temple, he stored the suit away and tried to watch a little of the news. Sure enough, rumors were flying about Padme. It was going to be impossible to just sneak her back into her normal life. Troubles lay ahead, and he didn't feel either of them were going to be up to it.

He walked into Obiwan's room and found him sitting on the floor, deep in medidtation. Through telepathy, Anakin sent him a message that he was there, and he came out of it. "I've been meditating on healing myself."

"That's a good idea, I should have done more of that when I was injured. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to concentrate. You are stronger than I, you always have been."

"Thank you, Anakin, but I doubt myself sometimes too."

"Would it help if I joined you in meditation? Two of us might make you heal twice as fast." Thinking this was a good idea, he asked Anakin to join him. They joined hands and meditated together for Obiwan's eyes to heal. He could feel his body tingling with energy as the additional force power surged through him.

Later that day, Anakin ventured into the Senate building. As soon as he did, he could feel Leia's presence. She was here! Looking around, he finally came to a conference room where there was a meeting going on. The Queen of Alderaan was there, holding a baby. As Anakin got closer and closer, the feeling did, too. There was no question, the Organas were the ones who had bought his daughter from Gerapaline's agent! He was so angry, and so moved by his paternal instinct he wanted to go yell out 'that's my baby!' and take her from the Queen's arms. He knew he couldn't, and this tortured him very much. How was he even going to begin the process of getting her back? A lump came in his throat and tears came to his eyes as he fought them off, turning to leave. As he did, someone called to him. "Anakin Skywalker!" He turned to see Senator Organa coming up behind him, smiling broadly. "Don't you want to meet my new daughter?"

Anakin didn't know what to say. If he came out and accused Organa, it would only make him more defensive. If he didn't, time might slip away and they might never get her back. He felt he lost either way. For now, he didn't confront him. He couldn't afford to with Padme in such trouble. Anakin followed Organa to the conference room where the Queen sat with the baby. Anakin's eyes watered as he looked upon the little girl he recognized and sensed as his own. "She's beautiful." was all he could say. The Organas made no immediate mention of Padme's situation, and Anakin didn't bring it up.

"How are your own children?" He asked.

"Luke is staying with my stepbrother."

"Where is Leia, she's with Padme's sister, right?"

"No."

"Where is she then?"

Anakin stared right into Organa's eyes, searching for clues in them, and told him "We don't know."

Organa looked a bit taken by surprise, or like he had heard something he didn't want to hear. "What do you mean?"

"Gerapaline sold our daughter."

Organa looked disappointed to hear this. In the back of his mind, he had suspected the baby might be Leia, but tried to avoid it. Now learning Leia was missing he was having a hard time denying the possibility, but he said nothing. "I'm sorry, that's bad news. I hope you find her someday." He turned quickly and nervously walked away. Anakin got a bad feeling about it all. He'd have to find some way to get Leia back, but all the cards and odds were stacked against him and Padme.

Anakin went back to the hospital and told Padme that he had seen Leia. At least she was safe and alive and well cared for. They knew that with the crimes they had both committed it wasn't going to be easy to fight for their own child if it came to that, but Organa had involved himself with criminals, and that was bad too. Still, the Queen had a large fortune and the best connections. How could they ever defeat her? Anakin comforted Padme the best he could, and told her to try to remain calm so she could get well. As he left the hospital, the media tried to harass him again, and he had to use Jedi mind tricks on some of them. He could have used the force to get them all out there, but couldn't afford a public spectacle that would be filmed and photographed. Frustrated, he returned to the temple, meditated again with Obiwan, then went to sleep with it all weighing heavy on his mind. There had to be a way to work everything out, there just had to be.

The Tatooine suns were blazing into another ravishing sunset fading into the sand. Owen and Beru sat outside, sipping a refreshment and relaxing from another day of hard work on the moisture farm. Luke was in a little baby seat at their side, cooeing and kicking playfully. Beru wiggled a finger in front of his face, and he grabbed it with a cute giggle. "I know you love that kid, Beru, but you have to give him up someday so don't go getting all attached."

She frowned. "Can't you just let me enjoy him while I can?"

"The longer he stays, the harder it's going to be when he leaves. Personally I can't wait until he leaves. He's costing us money we don't have. If he were old enough to work and earn his keep.."

"Owen, is that all you can think of? Don't you have any feelings?"

"I'd have a lot more feelings for a kid who was big enough to help me."

"You want a slave, not a son!"

"Can't he be a bit of both? Don't most parents make their kids do chores?"

"I guess you're right. So you're saying, if a boy was older, he'd be less of a burden to you? Then perhaps we should look for an older orphan child to adopt instead of a baby."

"I didn't say that..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a clanking sound from behind. "Who's there?" Owen yelled, running in the direction of the commotion. He saw a brown haired little boy running and chased him down. When he grabbed him, he kicked with all his might. Finally Owen subdued him and carried him toward the residence.

"Are you gonna kill me?" He asked.

"No I'm not going to kill you. What are you doing sneaking around here?"

"I'm sorry, mister, I was hungry. I stowed away on a delivery speeder coming from Mos Eisely. I hung around there so long I was scared of getting killed or arrested."

"You were living on your own in a rough place like that? Where are your folks?"

The boy looked down at his feet, kicking some sand. "Dead. They owed too much money to Jabba the Hutt. He kept us all as slaves for awhile, then he threw my Mom and Dad in the sarlaac pit."

"That's awful, kid, I'm sorry. How did you escape?"

"One of the creatures on his skiff felt sorry for me and helped me get away. I only got as far as Mos Eisely, then I ended up here."

Beru came up to see what was going on, holding Luke in her arms. "That's a sad story, I can't stand to hear what the Hutts do to people. Are you from around here?"

"No, we were from Corellia, but he sent his bounty hunters and got us."

"Do you have any family on Corellia now?"

"I don't think so."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"Just take care of myself, I guess." He looked so brave but still like the pitiful lost child he was.

Beru put her arm around him. "How would you like to stay here for awhile?" Owen gave her a negative look, but she stared him down."We can't let this poor child run around with no food or home." Owen turned his head and stomped his foot in anger, then had second thoughts.

"Boy, would you like to work here in exchange for food and shelter?" The boy's face lit up and he got as excited as any child. "Oh yippee! Do you mean it, mister? I'll do good, please don't throw me out!"

Beru hugged him. "Let's get you inside and give you a bath while I wash your clothes. If you're going to be our little boy, we need to know your name."

"It's Han Solo, lady."

"Han, that's a nice name. But you won't have to be solo anymore, I'm going to take care of you like my own little boy." That night after Han was washed and fed and put to bed, Owen and Beru sat up watching the stars and talking. "Thank you, Owen, now I have my son and you have your farm hand, and he has a safe and secure home to grow up in!"

"I don't know.."

"Yes, please, this is such a good thing for all of us."

"What about that little baby?"

"You're right, his parents will be coming back, I can't get too attached. No one is ever going to be coming for Han."

"What about Jabba the Hutt?"

"Surely he won't chase down this child. We can tell everyone he's our nephew whose parents died in the Clone Wars."

Owen softened up and gave the tender smile he had when she first fell in love with him. "You know, this might just work out for everyone." They snuggled under the clearest, brightest of starlit nights as Luke and Han snoozed peacefully inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 24**

Two days later, nothing had changed and Anakin was still at a loss for what to do. Padme would be coming home in a few days, and he'd have to stay and take care of her. What about Luke? Her parents were dead so they could not come help anymore. Her sister had her own life and family on Naboo, and was also going through a lot of grief. It was a deeply helpless feeling taking him back into depression. He was roused from his gloom as Obiwan knocked on his door. "Anakin, will you take me to the med center now? I have to get my eyes checked."

"Is this the day.."

"No, it's just a checkup. I don't expect to be healed this soon." Anakin took his friend and brother to the same droid he had taken him to when he was blind. Anakin sat in a chair and waited while the droid removed the bandages to treat Obiwan's eyes with more of the formula. Anakin watched as Obiwan squinted in pain at the light.

"You can see the light, Obiwan, that's a good sign!" The droid told him not to expect too much too soon, and not to be disappointed if not much had changed yet. Obiwan's eyes adjusted to the light, and the droid asked him to open them and face him so he could examine them. To his delight, Obiwan found that he could already see perfectly! Anakin saw a smile come through his beard, and sensed his good feelings. "Obiwan! Your eyes, they look fine, just like always! You can see!"

"Yes, I can, just like before!" He looked all around the room, and then he and Anakin were able to once again look into each other's eyes. They both laughed and embraced, slapping each other's backs. The droid gave Obiwan a very thorough exam, and was amazed. This was the second miracle. Anakin's eyes had healed against the odds, and Obiwan's had healed in remarkable time.

"You Jedi must have very special eyes." The droid said. They both snickered shyly.

"I guess all that meditating and healing concentration helped!"

"Yes, it did, thank you! Maybe we can both try it to help Padme?"

"Yes, we must, and very soon!" Going to check on her, they saw she was asleep, and decided to let her rest and come back later. The droid informed them she must stay two more days for her injuries, then she could be released to them and seek outpatient treatment. This was at first good news, then a fear shot through Anakin. If she were out of the hospital, what would happen to her? Would she be arrested? What about the media? They were going to have to be cautious about everything. He and Obiwan would have to devise a very wise plan.

Anakin lay in his bed in his temple quarters, staring at the ceiling. Obiwan knocked and entered the room. "Anakin, come with me, we have a lot of work to do."

"On what, Master?" He said as he sat up on the side of his bed.

Obiwan was holding several holovid cartridges in his hand. "Look what I found! I was able to secure copies of all the security camera recordings in the places Padme helped rob. We're going to sit there and look through each and every second of them until we find a way to help her."

"You're the best, Obiwan. You always come through." The two of them went to a holovid viewer and turned them on. For a long time, they watched them over and over, painful as it was.

Finally, Anakin commented. "Is it just me cracking up because I've seen them so many times now, or do you think, maybe, Padme wasn't the one who fired the deadly shots at that family?"

"I was thinking the same thing. She did shoot, but the killing shots that dropped the victims seems to be coming from another direction. I don't think she killed them, any of them." They played each vid back, pausing the parts in question. "That's it, I knew it!" Obiwan pointed out. "There were second gunmen in every one of these, it was other cronies, not her who did the killings. Of course, she's still guilty by association, but if we can prove she was there under duress, it might be better for her." Anakin put his head down and didn't answer. Obiwan was perplexed.

"What's wrong, Anakin, aren't you happy about this?"

"Obiwan, Padme has now forgiven me my rampage because she understands how it felt to have to do something so terrible to save someone you love. If we prove she didn't actually kill them, she might go back to holding it against me again."

"So that it! You would rather she be guilty, because it's better for you?"

"I didn't say that."

"But isn't that what you mean?"

"I don't want her to go to jail, I don't want her to suffer anymore. But this was kind of a way for us to get back together and forgive.."

"You know, Anakin, you and she are more alike than you think." He recalled his conversations with Padme, both after she and Anakin broke up, and while he was imprisoned with her. He could tell they were kindred spirits and belonged together. "Just like when she told me she thoought you deserved to be blind and it wasn't right you weren't punished for what you..." Obiwan, realizing he had slipped terribly, stopped talking and avoided Anakin's stare.

Anakin looked very sad. "She said that, she thought I deserved what happened to me?" Obiwan nodded sadly. He could see how badly hurt Anakin's feelings were. "She said something like that to me, only not as bad." Anakin shook his head. "All that time I was hurt, she kept telling me how much she wanted me to get better, how sad it made her seeing me that way. Was she lying? She thought I deserved it! I don't know what to feel anymore. Maybe we shouldn't get back together."

"No, Anakin, please, she feels just terrible now. You should have heard her when we were in Gerapaline's compound, she is very full of forgiveness and regret..."

"That's because she thinks she did what I did. If she finds out she didn't shoot innocent people, she'll get right back to holding it agaisnt me again."

"Ah, so now maybe _you're _thinking _she _deserves to suffer, for what she did to you?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Anakin, you and she have both said things about each other that I didn't want to hear, things you shouldn't have. But you know what? I think it's just because you love each other so much."

"I'd like to believe that, of her. I know it is with me. Now, she's laying there in the bed all helpless and pitiful, so now she understands all that I felt."

"You want that for her?"

"No, I really don't, I don't want her blind, hurt. But I do want her to understand how I did those awful things for her, and that it was the dark side, not me, not myself who did them."

"I think she does. Anakin, we need to tell her, we need to get this known, to save her from being arrested."

"I know."

Obiwan and Anakin went directly to the med center. They entered to see Padme sitting up in bed, looking better than before. Stitches were taken out, bruises fading, her color returning. The droids took the bandages off her eyes. Anakin and Obiwan, having been through this tense moment themselves, felt for her. They watched and saw her squint, they knew she could see the light. She opened her eyes. Anakin watched her eyes. They seemed to come alive with a brief recognition of him, but she didn't look at him. The droid asked if she could see, and Anakin and Obiwan waited for her answer.

"No, it's not much better, I'm afraid." She told the droid.

"I'm sorry, Senator." the droid said. "I will reapply the formula and bandages, we will try one more time."

"No, please don't, it hurts my head."

"That might not be the best thing for your eyes, they must heal."

"Give me some drops, I'll put them in at home."

"If that is your desire. You may go home now, if you like."

"I would. Anakin, get my things, will you? Let's go home." Anakin gave Obiwan a suspicious look, and he returned it. How did she know he was there? She could see, and she was faking, just like he had done. He didn't say a word. The droid didn't pick up it, and they left it that way. Obiwan grabbed her personal items, and Anakin helped her out of the bed, taking her by the arm.

"Come on, darling. You did this for me, now I'm doing it for you. Careful of your step, now, wait, move this way for the doorway." He almost laughed out loud thinking how terrible she was at faking it, he had done so much better pretending not to see what was around him and ahead of him.

Flanked by Obiwan and Anakin, she was led out of the hospital. The crowd of media outside was ready and waiting. They shoved recorders into her face, asking her all kinds of questions. "Oh, no, stop, you wouldn't bother a poor, sick, blind woman, after the ordeals I've just been through? Leave me alone!" She played quite the drama queen. Some of them backed off, others continued to follow. They hadn't gotten far when some law enforcement agents stepped in front of them.

"Padme Naberrie Amidala, I am afraid I must carry out your arrest."

Anakin and Obiwan wanted to draw lightsabers, but they knew it was the wrong situation. Padme started to cry. "But...I'm blind, you can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Senator."

"Wait" Anakin tried to speak for her. "Can't she come back home first, after all she's suffered? She lost her parents, she was tortured, shouldn't she be given time?"

The agent was not sympathetic. "She had time in the hospital. Now she must come with us."

"NO!" Anakin yelled. "I won't let you take her."

"Are you threatening us, Jedi?" They asked, pulling weapons. Anakin knew he could tate them, but they didn't need any more trouble. All the media was standing around, surely this would be a big deal that would hurt them all and their chances to live a normal life again.

Obiwan tried to stop him. "Anakin, tell them what we found." Anakin was again in confusion. Those vids might free Padme, but they might also make her go back to criticizing him. He hoped she wouldn't, but he had to do what was best for her.

"We have proof she didn't kill those people in the banks."

"I'd like to see that proof."

"Would you kindly let me take my wife home first?"

One of the agents strapped a tracking device to Padme's ankle. "She is under house arrest. If she leaves her apartment, this will sound and she will be apprehended immediately."

"Where can I go, I can't even see!" Padme whined. This was better than jail, so they didn't resist. Anakin was allowed to take her home, and they'd be meeting with officials later in the day to review the holovids in an attempt to clear Padme's name.


	25. Chapter 25

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 25**

Anakin and Obiwan brought Padme to her bed and gently helped her down into it. While they were not followed, they were still careful of bugs and spycams. Obiwan shut the windows and drapes. "I'm going to go get the vids, Anakin, then I'll come right back here."

"Be careful, Obiwan. Someone may be following you."

"I will."

After he was gone, Anakin lay down next to Padme and tried to cuddle her. She was not responsive. "Back in your own bed, safe and sound."

"I never thought I would be."

"What's wrong, don't you love me anymore?"

"I have been through a lot."

"I know. does that have something to do with the way you feel about me?"

"I can't tell you now."

He whispered in her ear in case the room was being bugged. "Padme, are you faking, like I was?"

"What?"

"Shhh. Yes, Padme, I know you saw me at the med center. You aren't a good faker."

"You think that's what I'm doing?"

"Yes, I do. Look, I won't tell anybody. I did it too, who am I to judge? If you want to continue to feign blindness to make them go easier on you, go ahead, but please, don't make me lead you around and cut up your food, okay?"

She was at first a bit sore, but soon smiled. "Yes, Anakin, that's exactly what I did, I admit it. I am a dirty, lying, faker just like you."

"You mean you can see okay again?"

"Yeah. That's why I didn't want him to put the bandages back on!"

He laughed. "I knew it!"

"You're not angry?"

"How could I be? I'm just so happy you're okay." She guilty seeing how much more forgiving he was. He smiled at her, their eyes meeting in a loving way for the first time since before Mustafar. They were both so happy in the moment, they didn't even want to discuss any of the other problems. He grabbed her and they rolled over and over in the bed, laughing. They ended up flat on their backs, staring up at the sky. It was still daylight, and it was beautiful and blue, with flashes of light reflecting off passing vehicles. "I love you." He told her. "It's so good to have you back."

"But for how long?" She turned away again, sad.

He was a bit upset she didn't tell him she loved him back, but didn't mention it. "Don't worry, Obiwan and I are going to get you out of this."

"How?" He didn't know if he should tell her.

Padme, there's something you need to know. Obiwan and I were reviewing the holovids from the banks you robbed." She looked sad and turned away. "You wanted to see me doing all that bad stuff?"

"No, we were trying to find a way to help, and we did!"

"You did?"

He took her hand in his and stared into her eyes, deeply. It felt so good to be able to do that. "Padme, from what we saw, you didn't kill that family, you didn't kill any customers. You shot at them, but the deadly fire came from other blasters around you, the cronies."

She sat up and sighed out loud. "Are you sure? You mean, I didn't kill any of them?"

"I don't think you did. So this means that they can't bring murder charges against you, only robbery and accessory, but those can be more easily bargained away, especially for a person of your position."

"You mean, I get cop a plea because I'm famous?"

"Something like that."

"I'm so ashamed. Others wouldn't be able to do that, but then again, others did it willingly, and I was coerced with threats to my children!"

"And we can use that!" Anakin shot back fast, pointing at her. "We can use that to our advantage!" Then he looked forlorn and put his head down. She reached over and pushed some blonde curls across his forehead.

"What's bothering you?"

He glanced shyly up at her with his deeply blue eyes and blinked his gorgeous long lashes. "Well, it's that, now that you know you didn't kill that family, you can't understand how I felt when.."

She put her hand over his mouth. "Yes, I do! I still do! I thought I killed those people, if you didn't tell me, I always would have! The worst thing is, I _would_ have. I _could_ have. I meant to, I did it to save someone, JUST-LIKE-YOU! I have walked along the same path, took the same direction. So this changes nothing about the way I feel!"

Anakin smiled and heaved a breath of relief. "Thank you, Padme, you're wonderful."

She held both sides of his face between her hands. "I do know how you felt, it was a bad thing but you get pushed into a terrible position. I saw a dark side of myself I didn't know existed, and it frightened me.."

"That's how it is, and the guilt.."

"I know that too."

"But you didn't really kill anyone!"

"I thought I did, I intened to, that's the point. Besides, I _did _kill some people. I blasted every one of the people who came in the room after my mother died- some had tortured and killed her, but some did not,some were innocent, but I killed them all! I knew exactly how you felt at the Tusken camp, and I felt for you."

Anakin began to pucker up and weep, he was so moved. "I am so sorry you had to go through that, you know I know how you suffered."

"I should have known how _you_ suffered over your mother long before it was my own. You know, I can't help thinking, maybe somehow the force did all this to show me what you went through, so I'd understand. I promise, Anakin, I will never judge you again."

"This means more to me than anything you could say." He said as they embraced and kissed. They didn't want to let go of each other, ever again. Close to each other both in mind and body, their passion got the best of them, and they made love.

The next morning, an ominus knock came at the door. They awoke, their hearts pounding, and pulled on dressings to go answer it. Standing there in front of them were the agents who had confronted them at the med center. "Senator Amidala, we have some information on your case."

She didn't even remember to pretend to be blind, she just stared at them with her mouth open. "And...?"

"We are not going to press charges against you for murder."

"You're not?"

"No, something came up to show you weren't the one who did the killings in the banks." An agent held up copies of the holovids Obiwan had. "Another Jedi stopped by and showed us things in these we hadn't seen before. It gave us no pleasure to charge you, now, we don't have to."

"What about the other charges? I promise you, I didn't act of my own free will in any of them."

"We can use the fact that you were obviously coerced to perhaps get you off on probation, since you have no criminal record. On the other hand, I can't imagine your political career will survive this."

She looked very devastated. "You mean I must give up my position?"

"That will be up to your government on Naboo. My guess is you will lose it. Be thankful if that is all it will cost you."

Anakin had been silent, but spoke up. "She did a good thing, she helped us capture Gerapaline and end his syndicate!"

"That is true, but it is quite another case. It might help her, it may not. But for now, you are a free woman." The agent bent to the ground and removed her house arrest bracelet. "Good day." He said as he and the others turned to walk away. "Our business with you is at an end."

When the door was closed, Anakin swooped Padme up off the ground and spun her around in his arms. She tried to control her happiness until the agents were out of earshot. Anakin smiled at her as he sat her down. "You are a free woman, you're not going to jail!"

She whispered back "I did kill those people at Gerapaline's compound."

"They don't know that, and it was justifiable, you were a kidnap victim.They killed your parents, and you feared for your life. it was self defense."

Her arms tightly around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes and whispereed in his ear. "It was a rampage!"

"There is no record of it, you needn't worry. The only ones who witnessed it are now dead."

"What about the bank robbery?"

"You were under duress, we can prove it."

She looked down. "I am most likely ruined politically though, they can't have people with such scandals in position of power."

"You are surely not the first or the worst!" She swung around and faced the window. "A lot of them aren't found out. Look how long it took to find out about Palpatine!"

"That's for sure."

She stared out the window toward the Senate building. "I am all over the news. I am tainted for life." She started to cry.

He walked over and hugged her and dried her tears. "Not to me you aren't, you never will be." She hugged him back, and they rocked back and forth gently in the sunlight spilling through the glass.

Soon, Obiwan arrived, and they thanked him for what he had done. "I thought it best I do it, not involving either of you, considering.."

"Considering our reputations?"

Obiwan laughed. "No need to put it that way, but, kind of, yes. Coming from me, a Jedi with an unblemished reputation, it helped." They all laughed at his mock gloating. They both hugged him.

"We cannot thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure. Now, how are we going to get your daughter back?"

Padme looked at him sadly. "I've been so afraid of that. What will Bail do once he finds out? Will he do the right thing and give her back, or will he use my actions, and Anakin's, against us to keep her?"

"Surely he must have his own political hide to be concerned for, " Anakin brought up, "after all, he was involved with a crooked lawyer from Gerapaline's syndicate. He should be worrying himself."

"You're right!" Padme joined in. "It doesn't take much of a scandal to ruin one politically. I think we should go and see him about it, get it straight, now."

"Now?" Anakin questioned. "I don't know if I can deal with it right now."

"We have to. Come on, let's get dressed. I'm going to go tell Bail Organa to his face he has my daughter, and he adopted her illegally."


	26. Chapter 26

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 26**

Anakin and Padme were very nervous about how they were going to confront Organa about Leia. They didn't just want to come right out and say it, but the longer they waited, the more the Organas became attached to her, the worse it was going to be. Anakin put on his traditional dark Jedi gear, and Padme wore one of her best velvet dresses, aquamarine with teal green designs. She tried to fix her hair into one of her famous intricate styles, but thanks to the droids cutting off the tangles it was no longer long enough. She sighed as she stuffed it into a small bun and added one of her golden headpieces. She turned to Anakin, who had been watching her the whole time. "How do I look?"

He cracked a smile. "You don't have to ever ask me that, you know I think you're beautiful." He walked over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Always? Even the way you found me at Gerapaline's?"

"I don't want to think about that, there are a lot things I can't make myself think about right now. There is so much it bothers me to think about." He turned his back and gazed out the window.

She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him back around. "I know, but it's not doing us any good not to face things."

"I just can't deal with it all, if I have to, I will, otherwise, please don't mention...certain things. Don't you understand that now, after your own experiences?"

She looked up at him, rubbing her hand against his chest. "Yes, I guess I do. But what we have to do today is going to be very hard, but we must do it, for Leia."

Obiwan, who had gone back to the temple, returned to get them. "We had best go now, I have an audience with Senator Organa on Jedi business. We will have our time to talk to him, try to work this out." He motioned for them to get into a waiting speeder, and they glanced nervously one more time at each other before getting in.

"This is it." Padme mumbled under her breath as she watched the familiar but now ominus Senate building come closer and closer. They landed and went inside, together. Obiwan got out first, followed by Anakin and Padme. She wrapped her arm tightly around his, just like she had done to lead him when he was blind. Then she released it. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, you won't need me to guide you anymore."

He reached for and put her arm right back where it was. "I don't need you to lead me around, and I don't need to lead you around, but that doesn't mean we still can't hang onto each other. I will always need your loving touch and companionship. I will always need you to show me the way and help guide me through the perils of life."

"Then love has blinded you?" She made the joking reference. They laughed, latched their arms tighter than ever, and stared and smiled warm and lovingly into each other's faces as they walked ahead to the challenge that awaited.

"Maybe we shouldn't, though," she started to say, "what if.."

"Padme, after all that's happened, I don't think there's a person on Coruscant who doesn't know about 'us.' It doesn't matter anymore." He squeezed her even closer to him. It felt so good to be able to do that out in the open, in plain view of everyone, without fear, without hiding behind pillars and lying. "Let's go get our daughter back." Obiwan smiled warmly as he watched them walk arm in arm beside him all the way down the hall. It was about time.

This was it. Obiwan entered first, and Senator Organa and his aide rose to greet him. Organa's smile disappeared when he saw Obiwan was not alone. "Master Kenobi, my meeting was with you. Why are these people here?"

"They have important business with you as well, Senator. Business I fear can no longer wait."

Organa glared first at Padme, then at Anakin, as if trying to intimidate them. "You both have been quite busy of late, haven't you? I want you to know, there is much on you both, you should be grateful you both have your lives, your health and your freedom. I wouldn't ask for more." He folded his arms, continuing to stare them both down. Padme and Anakin looked at each other, then at Obiwan, then back at Organa.

Finally, Padme broke the silence. "Senator, we have been friends and collegues for a long time."

"You may not use that in your favor, you are the same as anyone else to me." She was disappointed to hear his voice so harsh and stripped of compassion. He seemed to be building a wall of coldness toward them so he would have no problem rejected the inevitable plea.

Padme didn't care, she made it anyway. "Senator, we have heard that you have recently adopted a baby girl."

"Yes, we have, are you here to congratulate me?"

"Actually," she bravely continued, battling a lump on her throat, " I was here to question the adoption."

Organa's face became furious."That is none of your concern.. You will leave my office at once, all three of you, or I will have you removed. Master Kenobi, your Jedi business will have to wait until you can come alone."

Padme did not give up. "Wait, something isn't right!"

"You're right, it isn't, and I'm going to stop it right now by having you taken out of here and dealt with properly." He could not meet her eyes as he reached down to press the security button. By now, Padme's courageous facade was breaking down into the heartbreak of a desperate mother. She had nothing else to lose. She moved closer to Organa, stared him right in the eyes and spoke clearly and loudly:

"I believe you have my daughter, and you obtained her illegally through Gerapaline's syndicate. I want her back!"

The veins in Organa's neck bulged, and his aide pushed Padme away. "You have no right to come in here and make such accusastions. You are an insane, unstable woman who has lost her child and is now trying to claim mine! You will be removed from these premises for good!"

"No, you can't..!" Obiwan and Anakin were so tempted to use the force to help her, but knew it might only go harder on them all, so they restrained themselves though they were raging inside.

Anakin did manage to speak up. "Senator Organa, I have seen your daughter, and she is indeed my daughter, Leia Skywalker. Our daughter is missing, and you have adopted an 'orphan' child who appeared the same time we lost our Leia, looking exactly like our Leia! Can't you put the pieces together?"

Organa stared at Anakin, his face distraught with obvious pain and desperation for his child, as Padme's was. He looked at each of them, then at Obiwan, who was giving him quite a glare of knowing of guilt. As the security men burst into the door, they stopped, only seeing the recognizable faces of Padme, Anakin and Obiwan. "Where are the intruders?" One of them asked. With long hard stares all around, Organa finally told them, "It was a false alarm. You may go about your business. Nothing here I can't handle."

All in the room breathed a sigh of relief but said nothing. Organa sent his aide away and locked the door. He sat down in his chair and locked his fingers together, now almost as nervous as they were. "Senator Amidala, I am going to give you a chance to prove your allegations. Honestly, I have suspected and feared my daughter might be your Leia from the beginning, but I have been avoidant. My wife and I would be very upset to lose her, we have waited so long, and she is already such a joy to us. But, the honor in me will not allow me to keep a child who is not legally mine, and the conscience in me will not allow me to damage you any further to take away your child. I want you to know, I could very easily ruin you all for life, and keep the child. The ease with which I could have you both ruled unfit would stun you. You know it to be true. However, blast my decency, I am not that kind of a man. I couldn't live with myself if I were." Padme and Anakin were reduced to tears at his compassion. Obiwan nodded in approval. "You will all come with me to Alderaan today, we must get to the bottom of this for the good of us all."

Dark space brightened to clouds, which soon split to reveal magnificent high peaked mountains in a glorious landscape. "Your home world is among the most beautiful I've ever seen." Anakin said as he gazed out the viewport of Bail's private ship, scanning the entire scene slowly enough to take it all in.

Padme came up and joined him. "Just look at that, it's amazing." It became more panoramic the longer they flew over it, circling lower and lower to prepare for a safe landing without hitting any mountains.

"Flattery will not help you." Organa said, arms folded, not even looking their way. "That wasn't my intention, I am honestly in awe of the beauty of your planet. Since my bout of blindness I take no such sights for granted, I assure you. I want to savor and appreciate all the beauty of the universe."

"I'm sorry, Skywalker. I was half joking, anyway. What will be, must be.None of us can change that." The ship landed, and they disembarked only to be boarded onto a royal vehicle for transport to the palace where his wife and Leia were staying. They admired more beautiful scenery along the way, and no mention was made of the difficult situation that lie ahead. At last they arrived at the fabulous palace where Organa's wife, the Queen, was waiting. Her ancestors had ruled the planet proudly and peacefully for hundreds of generations, and she didn't want the line to end with her. Walking inside, no one spoke, but all admired the intricate ornamentation, statues and decor of the inside of the ancient palace. Two sturdy servants opened double doors for the group, all four strode through them, revealing glass doors opened onto a wide veranda with a spectacular view of the mountains and its surrounding lake. Sitting on an ornamental stone bench was the Queen of Alderaan, holding a baby girl in her arms. They all bowed slightly in her presence.

Obiwan stood back as Leia's parents joined her adoptive parents on the bench. Padme, who had seen Leia more recently than Anakin, immediately gasped and reached for the baby. Leia seemed to recognize her, too, and cooed and smiled. Her little arms reached toward her. Anakin had not seen the baby in weeks, but could still tell it was his daughter's face. More than that, he sensed her strongly in the force. He glanced at Obiwan, who gave him one of their hand signals. He also strongly sensed Leia's force presence. Only a Jedi or the child of a Jedi would be giving off such a powerful sense of the force. Both parents ached to take the little girl in their arms and embrace her back into their lives, and it hurt deeply that they could not. They all waited for the Queen to speak first. "I have been told that this child I have adopted may indeed be yours. If this is so, I cannot keep her from you, since neither of you willingly gave her up. It will hurt me deeply, but is it right that I should cause you to hurt deeply?"

Organa was saddened by his wife's words. Sitting next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Darling love, if it is your desire to keep this child, you know nothing can stop us. These people here before you can easily be ruled as unfit, should you choose to fight them."

Anakin and Padme were upset to hear now that he was around his wife, Organa seemed to be changing his mind again. The Queen looked up at Padme. 'You yourself were a Queen, and you are of noble birth and breeding. We were told by those who arranged our adoption that this was true, so now I see this is what he meant. Do you see that this is your child?" Padme could only nod her head, using her hand to try to fight tears and words from coming too quickly to her. She regarded Anakin with a look and asked him the same. "Master Skywalker, is this your daughter?"

"Yes, your majesty, she is. I recognize her, and through the force I can feel her. I know you can't understand that, but we Jedi have certain powers that way, and I have used mine to sense my daughter."

"Does this mean your daughter will also have the force?"

"Yes, your majesty, she will, to what degree, we don't know yet, but as my child, she certainly has the capability."

The Queen looked back at her husband. "A child with such possibilities would be a great thing for this planet."

Obiwan spoke up immediately. "All force sensitive persons must be trained, or they will not be able to use their powers."

"Are you saying she must be a Jedi?"

"No, but if she is not raised to know the force, or ever trained in it, her sensitivity will be wasted."

"If we were to keep her, would you be willing to come back here and be her trainer?"

Obiwan was shocked. The Queen now seemed to be using him against his friends. He responded honestly."If this child is kept against the will of her natural parents, I will want nothing to do with the situation." The Queen looked down. She knew Obiwan had done the admirable and honorable thing, though it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

She looked back to Anakin. "Master Skywalker, are you also of noble birth?"

"No, m'am, I was born to a slave woman on Tatooine."

"A slave!" The Queen spoke roughly. "Your mother was a slave?"

"Yes, she was, but a very good woman."

"What about your father, was he also a slave?"

Anakin didn't know how to answer that in a way she'd understand or accept. "Your majesty, I have no father."

"Even if he is dead, he is still your father. Who was he?"

"I don't mean he is dead. My mother is dead, yet she is still my mother, always. I mean, I never had a father. I was concieved through the force. That is why I am the Chosen One."

The Queen leveled her stare on Anakin. She knew of Jedi, and the force, but found this impossible to accept by her standards of reasoning. "You were born, of a human woman, and the- force? There was no father, no man?"

"No, m'am."

She shook her head. "I cannot believe this."

"There are ways of the force that we are not meant to understand, but to take on faith. My mother was with no man, I was born of the force."

The Queen stared again, shook her head, and looked back at her husband. "Those adoption people were not only crooks, they were liars! Noble born parents, they promised, yet this is only half true! This man here is the child of a slave and some unknown man she slept with!"

Anakin's feelings were hurt, and he was hurt for the way the Queen spoke of his mother. "With all due respect, your majesty, I cannot stand here and allow my mother to be insulted. Yes she was a slave, but not of her own choosing. She did not ask to be pregnant with me. It is wrong that you should judge her so harshly."

"How dare you speak to me that way in my own palace. You are no longer welcome here. Go, now." She waved them off.

Anakin looked at Padme, who was crying. He turned to leave as guards appeared to escort him out. He and Obiwan could easily have overpowered them, but they didn't think it their best move. The Queen stood up, handing the baby to her husband. "You have given me a child of lies! I want no more to do with the illegal operation behind the criminals who brought her to us, or her scandelous parents. It is best she go now before she becomes accustomed to our life here on Alderaan. She was not born to it, will not share it. The grandchild of a slave woman and her unknown sleeping partner! Who knows what kind of man he was? Take her away!" Leia whimpered as she was rejected, and Bail tried to comfort her.

"But, my love, all children we may adopt will be of some imperfect past, that is why they'd be put up for adoption."

"Which is why I have not adopted up until now!"

"But you should not feel this way, any child deserves a chance." He tried to plead with her, but her mind was made up. Her years of being raised with an attitude of haughty superiority had made her feel this way, and closed her heart and mind. "Then if I am to have a child, and I am unable, the only option left is to have myself cloned! Summon my aides at once, we will send for the cloners of Kamino. I will have a daughter of my own perfect genetic line!"

All, including Bail himself, were shocked by her actions and comments. "Darling," he asked, "what of this child?"

"Give her to them, they want her so much, they deserve each other!" The Queen stormed inside, followed by her servants. Bail smiled, relieved of his burden and worries of what his wife was going to think. He was upset to know of her true feelings, and felt her a weaker, less compassionate ruler for them. He was actually relieved to do the right thing and hand Leia Skywalker back to her own mother's arms.

"Here you are, Padme. Love her, keep her well." Bail said with a sad, bittersweet smile.

Padme held Leia close, and could feel her cuddle back. Their strong bond had not been broken. "I- I don't believe it, she's mine, all mine again!" Anakin smiled and wept as he watched Padme cuddling their daughter. He walked over to them, putting his arms around them both, and stared at Leia like he was afraid she'd vanish again. Obiwan and Bail walked over and regarded them both with caring looks and pats on the back.

"This is just, this is right." Organa told them. "I will get her little things, you may have everything we bought for her." He started to choke up a little."You will let me see her sometime, won't you?" He had become attached to the baby himself.

"Of course." Padme said, through her gasping cries of happiness. "We wouldn't have it any other way, Uncle Bail!" He managed a smile, then followed them back to the waiting ship as the servants loaded Leia's possessions. Still clutched together in a loving embrace, the Skywalkers were too busy looking at their daughter to even pay attention to the scenery as they left Alderaan and headed back home to Coruscant. There was one more missing piece of the picture. Their joy was great, but still incomplete. The next day they would have to go to Tatooine.


	27. Chapter 27

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 27**

The Organa's private ship courteously returned them to Coruscant, the pilot dropping off Obiwan to the temple, and the Skywalkers to their penthouse. Coming inside, Anakin and Padme turned on the lights and looked at the house as a home, not just a residence. Their daughter was back, with no more fear of her being taken from them. They knew they needed their son to complete the family, and they would rest and start out again the next day. Padme held very tight to Leia, who had not cried all the way home through many miles and hyperspace. "Anakin, look at her, she's so perfect."

"Of course she is, she looks just like her mother."

They spent the whole night cuddling and loving and being so grateful for what they had, considering all they'd been through. They stared up at the skylight, with Leia between them. Her little eyes were open, and she seemed to be cooeing at the scene. "Look, Leia, isn't it pretty?" Padme pointed, and Leia seemed to chortle back an answer. They were so happy, and so safe at this moment. It felt good.

The next morning, before they were out of bed, Anakin got a message beep on his communicator. It was the med center, they wanted to see him immediately. "Oh dear, what could be wrong?" Padme worried, her face in a frown.

"It's about me, not you, so just stay here with the baby. I'll be all right."

"Maybe you should take Obiwan?" :

"If I need him, I'll call for him through telepathy. He's usually in his mediatation this time of the morning." Anakin cautiously went to see the droids who had sent for him, wondering what it was about. You wanted to see me, what is wrong?"

The droid told him to sit down, and take off his boots and pull up his pants. "It is time to see if your knee has healed sufficiently. You have ignored most of your recent therapy sessioms."

"I've been busy." That was an understatement!

The droid took off the brace and asked Anakin to step down on it. He felt for the strength of his ligaments, and then had him run on a treadmill device. All examinations showed his knee to be practically as good as new. "You will not be needing it anymore, you may go now, and not return unless you are injured again. You are a free, healthy young man."

Anakin was extremely happy. He was pronounced back to normal, after all he had been through. It was incredible. As he had lay blind, burned,having severe breathing problems, crippled, in such pain, he was sure he'd never live a normal life again, yet here he was, good as new physically. "Mind if I give it a try while I'm here with you?" He asked. The droid didn't know what he had in mind. He went out into the hallway, ran, then flew through the air in a double twist Jedi move and flipped back down onto his feet for a safe landing. So struggle, no pain. "Whoopee!" Anakin said without thinking how it sounded. "I'm me again! It feels so good!" His moves were completely back. He was very content and excited. Thanking the droid again, he quickly returned home.

When he got back, Padme was standing there with a worried look on her face. "What was wrong?" She timidly asked, fearing bad news.

"Get that look off your face, I'm fine! They only wanted to take off my knee brace, for good! I'm all better, Padme!" She squealed happily as he pulled her in mock dance moves around the apartment.They stood on the veranda for a moment, reflecting. "It's so hard to believe, how broken up my body was, I got it back, I got it_ all_ back" He held out his arms and looked up at the sky."You're healthy, too, and Obiwan. We are truly graced by the force. I feel very fortunate."

He knew that they still had emotional scars that would never totally heal, and problems that would not completely go away, but the fact that they were cured and relatively safe after their ordeals lightened his heart. More tasks did lie ahead, there was the issue of Padme's job, his place in the Jedi Order, dealing with the tragedies that had befallen them, and of course, the one at hand- gettng Luke back! While they were still watching the sky, Obiwan pulled up in a borrowed craft and told them to get in for Tatooine.

"Padme, perhaps you should stay here with Leia. You aren't completely strong yet, we can handle this." Obiwan said, giving Anakin a concerned look.

"No, I must go, I want my son."

Anakin sensed Obiwan's uneasiness. "Padme, he's right. There might be danger.."

"Danger? How? What's wrong with Luke?"

"Nothing, but it's a dangerous planet, and what if.."

"What if they don't give him back?" "Padme, we don't know what might happen. It's Tatooine. It's a dirty place. I'd feel better if you and Leia were here and safe. We'll be back soon."

She looked disappointed, but agreed. "All right. You two take care of yourselves and bring my baby back to me!"

As they flew out of Coruscant's sky and headed for Tatooine, Anakin spoke of his feelings to Obiwan. "You sensed something, didn't you? I could tell as soon as I saw your face."

"Yes, I didn't want to scare Padme, but I feel there is a thread awaiting us there." Anakin gazed out into space, then back at Obiwan. "I just knew it! I got my brace off this morning, you know, and I was feeling so good about life. I might have known something else was going to go wrong. What is it this time? I can sense it, but I can't pin it down."

"Nor can I, Anakin. We shall find out soon enough."

Landing on Tatooine near the Lars place, the sand blew in all directions as the ship set down. Disembarking and walking to the residence, they were met by Beru with tears in her eyes. "What has happened?" The Jedi anxiously asked, sensing something very bad.

"The boys are gone!"

"Gone? What boys?"

"Luke and Han."

"Who is Han?"

"He's a little orphan boy we have adopted. They have been taken away and Owen has gone out to look for them!"

Anakin closed his eyes and heaved a miserable breath. He was so glad Padme wasn't here. He was too distraught to speak. Obiwan continued to inquire of Beru. "Who took them? Do you know?"

"It was the sand people, the Tuskens." Anskin's eyes immediately snapped back open and locked in a stare at his mother's gravesite. She had been killed by Tuskens, and he had gone on a rampage and took out their whole village in revenge. Now he was back from the dark side, but didn't know how he was going to face it if his son were also killed by them.

Obiwan realized this and tried to calm Anakin. "I know what you're thinking, but we have to remain rational. We will find them if we have to take banthas to get around! We can sense Luke, that will help us. Keep your head, Anakin, this is very important."

"I know." He answered, his voice trying to remain steady through his anger and pain. He turned to Beru. "We're going to get them all three back. Stay inside in case any more come around." They exchanged anxious glances and caring looks before the two Jedi set off on foot.

They had hoped to be able to bargain with jawas for a borrowed speeder, but soon came across a broken down one they were able to reactivate using the force. It was a rattle trap and shook all the way but it would have to do. They flew all around the caves and dunes they knew the Tuskens populated, trying to sense Luke. "I can feel him, Obiwan, very strong!"

"So can I. He must be very near." They saw campfire smoke and knew they had to be near. They parked the speeder, nodded to each other, and headed in. They had both drawn their lightsabers but did not ignite them. As they appeared to the Tuskens inside, fear seemed to show in their faces. Some were survivors of Anakin's previous spree who had fled, others had heard of him through stories. The tall, blond human with the piercing blue eyes and the glowing blue stick who had wiped out so many of their kind in anger! He was a legend!

Now with Obiwan present, there were two of them. "I sense their fear." He told Anakin.

"Yes, I think they've heard of me." Having no intention of using it unless he was attacked first, Anakin ignited his lightsaber. As soon as the blue glow and hum penetrated the camp, the Tuskens grunted and fell back. Anakin waved it all around, staring menacingly at them. "You will let me pass or I will kill you all!" He didn't intend to, but the fear factor worked. Agressive negotiations, Padme would have said. Once they were all cleared out, Anakin followed his force sense of Luke to a tent and went inside. There was Luke, in the arms of an older boy, Han. In the corner was Owen, beaten and bound much as Shmi had been. It brought back terrible memories for Anakin. He tried to purge them from his mind so his emotions would not overcome him. He cut Owen down, and finding him able to still walk, quietly motioned him to follow. Anakin held Luke in his arms, covering him with his cloak. Obiwan carried Han piggyback, and Owen stumbled along. "All too easy." Anakin whispered to Obiwan.

"Your reputation preceded you, my friend. It was all we needed."

The shabby speeder barely made it back to the Lars place before breaking down again, smoking up the surrounding sand. Anakin lept out, still carrying Luke, Obiwan let Han walk on his own, and Owen stumbled behind. Beru, hearing the noise, came running. Her tears turned to a happy smile as she saw them approaching. She hugged and kissed Owen, as filthy as he was. Owen looked at Anakin and Obiwan and thanked them."My opinion of Jedi has just changed for the better."

They winked back at him. "You look out for those Tuskens next time."

"That I will." Obiwan put Han down, and he ran to Beru and Owen. They all hugged like the happy family they were.

Beru looked up at Anakin. "I guess you'll be taking your son back now?"

"Yes."

She appeared sad, but faked a brave smile. "I thought so. We have Han now, and you make sure you come back and see us. We're family, after all." Anakin hugged Beru warmly. "Always."

Han looked on sadly as he watched Luke leaving in Anakin's arms. "So you're his real Daddy, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Does that mean he's not really gonna be my brother?"

"Not brother, but cousin, kind of. How's that?"

"How about a friend?"

"You got it!" They shook hands.

"See you again? I'll see Luke again?" Han made him promise.

"I promise! I have a little girl, too, her name is Leia."

"Is she pretty?"

"Oh, she's real pretty." Anakin winked at Han. "You'll be seeing a lot of my kids over the years." There were more sad but happy hugs and farewells all around, and one last wave as the ship took to the air and headed back to Coruscant.

Anakin flew the speeder up onto the Veranda and stepped out, with a bundle in his arms. Padme heard it and came running, the anxious look on her face replaced by ecstasy as she saw her husband and son safely returned to her. "Thank you, Obiwan!" She said, looking at him with gratitude. Obiwan gazed and smiled at them both as he took the controls of the ship and returned to the temple. Padme pulled back Anakin's cloak to look at her son's face. He was a bit bigger now, but he also remembered her as Leia had and cooed and kicked wildly. "Did you have any trouble getting him back?"

Anakin didn't even feel like telling her about the kidnapping by the sand people right now, and having to see her get all worked up over it. "The story can wait. The main thing is, he's safe and sound and we are a family again!"

They took him into the bedroom and lay him beside Leia. The twins were so happy to be reunited! After Anakin had washed and changed, he climbed into the bed with his wife and children. It felt so good to be so safe and happy, and all together again. They all four stared up at the skylight, watching the lights go by.

"Look, Luke, isn't it beautiful?" Anakin pointed to the sky. "I told you, one day I'd take you flying in it. Didn't mean for it to be so soon, but there will me much more ahead for you and me, for all of us, together." Padme didn't speak, but tears of joy were in her eyes. She looked into Anakin's eyes, and he looked back at her in love. They all laid back down and stared up at the skylight, enjoying the sight so much they didn't even want to close their eyes to go to sleep.

It would be the last time they'd ever see it.


	28. Chapter 28

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 28**

In the night, Padme screamed out. Her body contorted in the bed, she was thrashing about and sweating. Anakin awoke and tried to calm her, calling out her name over and over until she woke up. "Was it a nightmare? I know a lot about those..."

She shook herself back to reality, the images still fresh in her head, the feeling they brought still climbing up her spine in cold shivers. "It was awful, it was about my Mother, I saw it all again, I felt so helpless, so hurt, and so angry..." She was breathing heavily as Anakin held her close.

"I know how you feel. You have been through some terrible experiences, and you will never be the same. You can't expect to just forget about it! Some who don't understand will tell you to 'snap out of it' or 'get over it' but it's not that easy, is it? It becomes a part of you."

She hugged him back, very tightly. "Yes, yes, that is how it feels! I am so sorry I wasn't more understanding of you. Now this is what I get."

"Oh, hush, please don't do that to yourself. It does no good."

"I am sorry, Anakin, I love you."

"It's all right." He could feel her heart pounding against his chest as they held each other close and eventually fell back to sleep. She knew, as he had found out, that emotional scars can be as deep and as hurtful as physical ones, and a lot harder to heal.

They were still lying face to face in each other's arms as dawn broke. They were all so tired, the light awoke no one, not even the babies. A few hours later, they were still asleep, when they were awakened by someone on the veranda..Anakin heard it first and sat straight up. He got a feeling of dread, he knew it wasn't Obiwan because he didn't sense him, and he did sense something unfriendly. With much concern and uneasiness, he dressed and went to opened the drapes, There stood two representatives from the Naboo government." Reluctantly, Anakin opened the sliding glass door panels. "We must speak with Senator Amidala."

"She is asleep."

"Asleep at this hour?"

"She's not been well."

"She will come to speak with us immediately." Anakin gave them a dirty look and went to tell Padme. She was of course very worried and upset.

"I knew it" she cried. "They're going to take me away, lock me up."

"Don't say that, wait and see."

"I know it's not good news." Anakin knew it, too, he could sense it, but he didn't discourage her.

When she went to face them, they did not look kindly upon her. "I regret to inform you that I have been sent here to take possession of your apartment. You are no longer a member of the Senate, or a representative of the planet of Naboo."

"What?" She gasped. "You can't just throw me out, I have a family."

"This apartment was given to you as an employee of the government of Naboo. Your tenure is over, so is your residency."

"I demand an audience with Queen Apailana!"

"That has already been scheduled. We will leave immediately."

"What of our children? Our things?"

"Take what you can carry with you, you will not be coming back. What remains will be shipped to you at a later date."

"To, where?" She sadly realized she had no home.It was the same empty feeling Anakin got when he had left the apartment, and didn't feel able to go back to the temple. Her parents were gone, she had no job, and now no home. Though she still had Anakin and the twins, this was a terrible blow to them all.

"That will be decided later. Come with us." Padme turned from them, giving Anakin a sad and desperate look. Even though things had been so bad, she always thought she'd at least have a home. How could they do this to her, to her babies? She closed the door and pulled the drapes, but they didn't leave. They stayed and waited until she came back, carrying Leia, and Anakin carrying Luke. She gave them a sad look, tying to instill some bit of sympathy for a displaced family, but they did not respond. With one more look back inside, she left the penthouse behind for the last time.

When they reached Naboo, the officials asked that she come before the Queen alone. Anakin protested, but waited outside the chamber with the babies, who were both fussing. Inside, Padme curstied before Queen Apailana. She recalled her days as Queen, and pondered sadly just how far she had apparently fallen.

"Padme, I am very sorry about this situation, but you leave me no recourse. The rules must apply to everyone, and you have broken them."

"It was not of my own free will, I was a victim."

"We all know that, and I am very sorry for all you had to endure, but it changes nothing. While you will not be imprisoned, your actions have become far too well known. I am afraid your political career is tainted. We cannot have anyone without a spotless reputation represent our planet. This is why Representative Binks was also released from duty."

"You fired Jar Jar Binks for trying to help me?"

"He disobeyed the rules, as did you. I am sorry, but having been Queen yourself you must understand my position. What would you have done?"

Padme thought for a moment. As easy as it would be to say she would not have done the same, she couldn't. This was all too personal to her, but looking at it objectively, she had to see the Queen's point. "I know, I understand, really I do. What I don't understand is how the government could allow itself to be so hoodwinked by Gerapaline and his syndicate, to let the entire planet become corrupt..."

The Queen interrupted. "As the Imperial Senate was hoodwinked by Palpatine and his phantom war?"

Padme looked down in disgrace, then faced her Queen again. "You are correct, of course. But can't you see, I was victimized, my parents killed, I found my father's body, my tortured mother died in my arms, my children and I kidnapped..."

"Yes, I do, I have much personal sympathy for you and I realize you were under duress when you joined in criminal activities. However, I cannot exhonerate you, or others will be asking the same."

"You mean, I am being made an example?"

"This gives me no pleasure. You have been a good representative of our planet and I do not like losing you. It is just the way things must be."

"They don't have to be, can't you change them?"

"I am truly, deeply, sorry."

"There is nothing you will do for me?"

"As a longtime civil servant you will be given a pension, but you are banned from government position for life."

"For_ life_?"

"Unfortunately, your image is tainted now. Besides the recent incidents, you also secretly married a Jedi and allowed him to live in your apartment we provided you with."

Padme's voice raised as she became more upset. "Even the Jedi have not dismissed my husband, though they forbid attachments. Could you not make a similar exception for me?"

"The best I can do for you is to protect you from any charges being brought against you, and to provide you with a pension. I am sorry it had to come to this." Padme was very hurt and disappointed, but she knew she was not going to get any better than what she was offered. She gave a sharp curtsy and took her leave.

Outside in the waiting area, Anakin looked up when he heard the door open. Seeing her in tears, he could only offer his love and comfort. Together, they all cuddled in the chairs, the babies crying because they sensed the tenseness in their parents. "Oh Anakin, I got fired, now what are we going to do?"

"Maybe Master Yoda will allow us to live at the temple for the time being."

"You can't raise a family in the Jedi temple. Even if it turns out Luke and Leia are strong enough in the force to be trained, I will not allow them to be isolated there as the younglings were. I want a complete life for my children. The Queen is giving me a pension, perhaps we can find a modest dwelling with it."

"Here, or back on Coruscant? I must still have some duties with the Jedi."

"Oh, I don't know." She completely broke down and cried. All who passed by stared, but said nothing. Soon they were informed that they would be transported one more time to another location, but then the Naboo skiff would no longer be at their service. They had no home, no vehicle. Padme felt they had hit rock bottom.

Anakin was able to show her a bit of light. "Don't feel so bad, I know it's sentimental, but we have each other and the babies, and our health and freedom. For awhile there, I thought I had none of those. I feel most grateful that I do. We can make it, my angel. We are going to be all right." She was so moved by his love and support, and again felt so guilty she had denied affection to him when he needed it. The image played again in her mind, they way he had reached out to her just before she rejected him and he left _"Please, Padme, hold me!" _The memory haunted her. All she could do now was try to make it up to him with an extra loving hug, and a promise of true unconditional love in the future.He had proven his love and devotion to her, and he deserved as much in return.

Finally, they were asked to leave the premises. Padme could go to the only place she knew to turn to, her sister Sola's house. She didn't want to put her sister and her family on the spot, but had no other option at the moment. The Skywalker family was immediately transported there, and the skiff flew off for the last time, leaving them homeless and stranded. Sola opened the door, and ran to take her sister in her arms. "I'm sorry, Padme, I heard everything on the news. It's just dreadful. You can stay with me as long as need be."

"You're the greatest, Sola." She put her arm around her sister, and Sola held her hand. "I don't want to be a burden to you, you've got your own family."

"Come inside, I have a room prepared for you all. Welcome, Anakin." She smiled at him. "Let's have a look at those babies." Sola tried to get their minds off their problems. She brought refreshments and her little daughters Ryoo and Pooja came to see their baby cousins. When the girls had run off to play, Sola told them that both girls had been in the house at the time Ruwee was killed, and they had witnessed that as well as the kidnapping of Jobal, the babies, and even Padme. They had been going through some emotional problems and bouts of nightmares themselves. Sola had told the government and the law agents everything her daughters saw, and it did help to keep Padme out of legal trouble though it could not stop the scandal that ruined her political career. Padme felt so sorry for the girls, and thanked Sola for her support. "Padme, I know of a place for you to stay."

"I won't let you support me, Sola."

"It's not charity. It's your rightful home, one that is already paid for. The house you grew up in. The family home, our parents' house."

Padme was taken aback at the offer. "I couldn't accept."

"Why? The house was left to both of us, as their only children. I have a home, you don't. It's the right thing. Father and Mother would want this, you know they would."

"I appreciate the offer so much, but I couldn't.. go back in there, live there.. there are too many memories.. bad vibes..."

Sola shook her head sadly. "Oh, so that's it. I understand how you feel. The girls don't want to go back in there, either. It will get better in time, I know, give it a chance."

"Sola, I can't! You don't know how it is for me!"

Anakin put his arm around his wife. He knew how she felt, it was like him, how he couldn't face the parts of the temple where the massacre had taken place. He spoke up. "I know how you feel, I have felt similar things myself."

She turned to him. "The temple?"

"Yes. You see my love, while physical wounds heal, the emotional ones can be deeper. To some it may just look like a house. To you, it's a torture chamber of memories, regrets and grief."

"Yes, yes, that's exactly how it feels!" She said as she buried her head in his chest and wept.

Sola looked on sympathetically. "Come with me to the house, Padme. I'm going to help you work through this."

"I'm not ready, Sola."

"It isn't going to get any better if you keep avoiding it. We'll go tommorrow."

The next day, Sola asked Padme again if she'd go to their parents' house. She agreed to go but made no promises of how she'd react. Anakin said he'd stay there with her, but Sola thought it would be best if she had her sister alone, it was their home and family. Anakin was at first hurt by this, then realized he would be no help to her when he had the same problem, and still had something of his own to face. He borrowed one of Sola's husband's personal ships and made his way back to the temple. "Obiwan, it's time. I'm going into the parts of the temple my mind has forbidden me from entering. I'm going to face my past now." Obiwan nodded to his brother, and they walked side to side back to the place where Anakin would finally face the last of his unsettled turmoil. Far away on another planet, his soulmate would be doing the same. Padme had her sister, and Anakin had his brother. Somehow they were going to have to try and make it through.


	29. Chapter 29

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 29**

Before Padme was ready to face her parent's house, packages were delivered to the door. Government servants had wasted no time in clearing out all her personal belongings. The furniture had not yet been transported, but was supposed to be shipped later. It upset her they wouldn't even allow her to go through her own things. Sola allowed it all to be stored in her basement until Padme decided where she was going to live. She cried as she looked through it all, especially the babies' things, knowing she could never go back to her penthouse again. She knew there had to be some penalty for what had occured, and it could have been worse, but surely everyone on Naboo knew her well enough not to hold it against her. There were always those who relished in a scandal and the downfall of others, they must be the ones that Queen Apailana was concerned about. She wanted a representative with a spotless reputation, and Padme no longer had one. Neither did Jar Jar. Padme did have to consider who on Naboo did, after the recent Gerapaline revelations. It seemed half the business and officials were in some way tied to him or one of his cronies.

She also wondered about Bail Organa, and if his career would survive the botched adoption. His wife was the Queen of Alderaan so she'd make exceptions for him, but what would the people say? Would it really be right for his political career to survive and not hers? Just as she thought that, a story came on the holovid news in Sola's house. It seems that Organa had planned to run for Chancellor, but was stepping down amid clamor about his possible involvement with Gerapaline. Though he didn't do it intentionally, as Padme didn't, a scandal was enough to ruin your name. Organa would keep his Senate position, but not be able to seek higher office in the Galactic Republic.

"What a shame and a loss it is." Sola commented. "You and he were two of the best, most honest and truly caring people the government ever had."

Padme looked away sadly. She knew it was true, though found herself feeling guilty over being glad he didn't get off completely unscathed. "I'm sure others have done much worse, they just haven't been caught yet. I'm starting to agree with Anakin, I don't trust most politicians, either. Too much temptation for corruption. And all I tried to do was _stop _corruption...look what happened to me..."

The news did say that Mon Mothma was going to run for Chancellor, and that made her feel better. The Republic would be in good and capable hands with her in charge. Padme would vote for her, but felt that campaigning might taint Mothma's reputation with her now disgraced name, so she had better stay completely out of the political arena, as sad as that made her.

On Coruscant, Anakin had promised Obiwan to face the temple regions in the morning, after he had rested and meditated. He awoke to the sound of sirens and fire planes. Running to look out a window, he stared across the city skyline and saw smoke pouring from the top of Padme's apartment building! He went outside, kept running and got closer, where a crowd had gathered to watch.

"What happened?" He asked a passing firefighter.

"It was Senator Amidala's penthouse apartment! A drunk speeder driver went out of control and crashed through the skylight, just before dawn. Hit nose first into the bed and exploded on impact. Good think no one was home, anyone in that bed would surely have been killed."

Anakin's heart jumped, and he felt a strange bubble in the force. Staring up at the devastation, smoke billowing high out of the skylight, he recalled how he had often joked Padme that something like that might happen, and now it had. He was shaken to the core by the irony that their eviction had been for the best after all, it had literally come just in time to save their lives! Either way, it was lost forever, they would never look through the skylight again, never gaze at the city through the windows or off the veranda, but now, at least they were all four alive! The fire damage was extensive. The penthouse apartment could not be saved. By the time the flames and smoke had cleared, only a charred outline was seen in the spot where it had once graced the skyline. Anakin stared at it for awhile longer, memories filling his mind, tears filling his eyes. Then he turned away. Part of the past was gone, but there might be something better found to take its place.

Going back to the temple, Master Yoda, who rarely came down that way, met Anakin at his quarters door. "Moves in strange ways, the force does, Young Skywalker. Your destiny it was not to _live_ in the apartment, your destiny it was also not to _die_ there. Work out in your favor, it has. Believe I do you and your family will find peace." Anakin stared at Yoda in awe with widened eyes and a respectful expression.

"Yes, Master. Very profound wisdom. Thank you." Then he asked what he had been afraid to. "Master Yoda, am I still a Jedi, though you know I am married and have a family?"

"Follow you must the path meant for you. Take that both places it does. One of us you remain."

"Though I betrayed the Order to the darkside in my shame? Am I worthy of this temple, or my title of Jedi Knight?"

"Jedi Knight your title is not."

Anakin wasn't sure what he meant.If he was not put out of the order, why could he not be called a Jedi Knight? "What?"

"_Master_, your title is. Chosen One, you are. Forgiven, you are. Told you this, I did? Hmm? Or was it Obiwan I told? Tell you now, I do."

A broad smile spread across Anakin's face and his blue eyes sparkled. Others had called him Master as a general way of addressig a Jedi, but it had no real meaning if a member of the council didn't bestow the title officially on you. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I will do my best to be worthy."

Obiwan had been listening, and now appeared and spoke. "Come along, _Master_ Skywalker." He smiled encouragingly. "We're going into the heart of the Temple."

Anxiety filled Anakin as he walked along the stone passageways he had known since childhood. As the area where he had slayed many Jedi approached, so did his panic. "Obiwan, I can't, I..."

Obiwan grasped his wrists. "You must, Anakin, this is all that remains for your full recovery. The longer you wait the harder it will be to ever do it. Give it all you have, my brother, draw from strength in the force. I am here with you." Anakin continued ahead, his body covered in sweat, his pulse pounding in his head and body. "I cannot look upon it, I can't.."

"Yoda would say, there is no can't. I do know how much this place upsets you and that is only more proof that you are full of regret and sorrow for your deeds! We all know that. Let yourself know it. You _must _face it."

On Naboo, the twins and Sola's girls had been left with a reliable servant while the two sisters went to face the spectre of their former happy family home. As soon as they saw it, Padme broke down, covering her face with both hands. "This is it." She whimpered. "Gerapaline grabbed me, right there." She took her hands down to point, and Sola saw that her mouth was wide open in terror and a frozen cry that couldn't come out. She stomped heavily and unhappily along, through the doorway, which had been sealed since the crime had occured. "I can't do it, I can't go inside!"

Sola consoled her sister with a sad smile and a hug. "We can do this. Think of all the good times we had here growing up, think of the happy moments, Father and Mother would like that." Try as she might to be brave, she was much too disturbed. Sola had not been here when it happened, and as much as she may try to be understanding or put herself in Padme's place, there was no comparison. Coming through the front door, Padme screamed. She saw the spot where her father had lay dead, and for moment she thought she saw it again.

"He was there, he was...(whispered) dead.."

"I know, I know," Sola was beginning to cry too, but held tight to Padme. Standing in the middle of the room, she started to thrash madly and scream.

"Get me out of here, I can't.. all I can see is death and pain...all the good is gone... NO!"

Her screaming face could easily morph into Anakin's in the Jedi temple, for the same thing was happening to him. Opening his eyes, and letting himself see the scene of the slaughter for the first time since he returned from the dark side, Anakin was breaking down. "NO! It was, here.. there... I did it.. I can't...let me go.." He tried to turn and run, but Obiwan pulled him back.

"It's over, you have to face it."

"I can't, ever.." Anakin dropped to his knees, eyes closed and head down. "I can't get the memories out of my head, I..killed them! They trusted me! They took me for one of them, one who was going to help, and I betrayed them in the worst and most shameful possible ways." Now his head raised, but his eyes were still closed, though rimmed with tears, and his mouth locked in clenched teeth. Now his fists pounded the floor until he fell face down onto it, screaming. His screams grew louder and louder, echoing through the mostly empty temple. Obiwan said nothing, he let Anakin get it all out. Perhaps this was not in his Jedi training, but it was what was in his mind, and he needed it. Yoda heard the tortured screams in his chambers, and knew what it meant. His head hung low. He felt the disturbance in the force, and let it continue. Tal was in his chamber, asked not to come out no matter what happened. Anakin was suffering so much, Obiwan feared his heart or blood vessels in his head might break. It seemed to be the only therapy that was going to help him.

His screams could have merged in unision with those of his wife, so far away, but experiencing much the same. She was also on the floor, head down, fists pounding. People outside came to see what was going on, and Sola brushed them away with her hand. Returning to Padme, she spoke to her.

"Padme, no matter how many times you see this room, nothing is ever going to take away what happened here. You must face it, or let it defeat you."

Padme sat up and faced Sola. "Is that what you told the girls? If it's this hard for me, imagine what it must be like for them. They are traumatized, all of us are. There is no denying that. I feel it is cruel to make us face this place."

"I would not do anything cruel to you or my daughters, Padme. If you are ever to live here, you must face your fear, and sadness, and horrible memories, so you can get over them and move on."

Padme stared at her. "Sola, you weren't here. I know you want what is best for us, but I see no purpose in putting us through this. I cannot live in this house. Ever."

When Anakin calmed down, Obiwan checked on him to make sure he had not passed out. He could feel and sense his pain, and his body shaking. "Obiwan, I never want to see this place again. There is nothing I can do to change what I did here, oh if only I could..." Then he thought of something that had entered his mind when he was injured, and thought he deserved it as punishment. He opened his eyes and looked up at Obiwan. "Then this is my punishment. I must face this place, where these things happened, and feel the guilt and pain each day for the rest of my life. I don't deserve to get over it, Obiwan, I deserve to feel this guilt, remorse and regret. It is all I can do for them now. To forget it and 'get over it' would be unworthy and disrespectful to their memories."

"Anakin, don't do this to yourself. We all agree it wasn't you, but Vader, and the dark side. Anakin Skywalker, the man you were, the man you are again would never have done that!"

"I know, Obiwan, but my body did it, it's in my mind now, it's in my being. I hate that part of myself so much, and I will never let it emerge again. It is defeated. As for the pain I caused here, I will take a piece of it with me, always. I am scarred by it, I am haunted by it. It's my punishment, it's mine, it's mine." He looked again at Obiwan, then rose to his feet and walked slowly to the center of the room. There, he stood and cried, for all those lost at his hand, and the part of him lost there, too. He would never be free, he didn't even want to be. But he had faced it down, and come out on the other side. He continued to stare at Obiwan, who finally walked to his side and embraced him.

"I will always be here for you, my brother." Anakin embraced him back, still crying.

"I am not worthy of you, your support, and kindness. I thank you for it all." They stood together in silence for a long time, ghosts of the past and energy for the future swirling around them. Obiwan couldn't let go, not as lon as Anakin needed him. The contact, like the screaming, were the therapy he needed. He could never again be emotionally whole after his experiences, but he was going to make it.

Sola was doing the same for her sister as Obiwan was doing for his brother. She wrapped her arms around Padme, and allowed her to cry it out. "You're right, Padme, I can't expect you to live here. You did come back here, you faced it. But it was a terrible thing, one you will live with every day. I was hoping the happy memories of Father and Mother and our good years here would not be ruined for you."

"I hate to look at it that way, I would love to keep this house as a memorial to them, to raise my children in the same place where our parents' love warmed us. It hurts to know that they won't be here to see my twins grow up, they loved them so much!" She cried again, and this time Sola broke down, too.

"Do you need more time? Do you want to try again tommorrow?"

"I have mixed feelings. I don't want to come back here, but I don't want to lose this place. It's too much a part of me, and Mother and Father. In some ways they are here, and I need them."

"They will always be with you, dear, no matter where you are."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes, I do, for myself as well. Padme, if you want, I can speak to an agent about selling this house. We can take the money and buy you and your family something else, maybe in the lake country. You always loved it there, and so did they."

"Will it be wrong to their memories to do that?"

"I think they'd understand."

"And still love me?"

"Of course.They always loved you."

"And I killed them! They both died because of me!"

"No, no, Padme, it wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was, if not for me, Gerapaline never would have come for them.. You blame me, don't you? Admt it!"

Sola took Padme in her loving arms and held her close. "No, no, little sister, I do not think that, I never have, and I know Mother and Father wouldn't, either. Gerapaline was a bad man, you tried to stop him, you didn't know what would happen!"

"I- I didn't know, that's it, oh Sola, I'd never have done a thing to hurt them on purpose, I am so sorry.. I always will be...so sorry.."

Sola consoled her again, this time her comforting voice reminded Padme of how her mother had sounded to her when she was a child. She let Padme get it all out until she stopped crying, though she knew that the heartache and emotional scars would never completely heal.

"Sola, what happened to all their things, all our things that were here?"

"Still here, back in those rooms. I was hoping someday you'd be able to go through them with me."

Padme looked down the hall and shuddered with fear. "Let's go down there, now."

"Are you sure?"

"It's something I have to do."

Sola took Padme's hand, and together they walked back down the familiar hallways of their family home. She glanced at the same old furniture, the same old items that had been a part of their lives for years. They were all here, but her parents weren't. Again, Padme felt so much pain, and hated Gerapaline for what he'd done to them all. Her parents should still be here, still be around to see their grandchildren grow, to share years with them all. That had been taken from her, and replaced by a sadness and hurt that would never leave her. It was never, ever going to be completely all right again, but she had faced it, and come out on the other side.

Just like Anakin.

Somehow in the force, he could feel her grief too. They had been through so much, and it had become a part of them that made them what they were, as all life experiences do to everyone. There was no running from it, no making it go away. It was there, and they must live with it. It was now up to them to drag themselves up from the ashes of their ruined lives and make their future the best it could be, with what they had left.

_coming next: the conclusion_


	30. Chapter 30

**FROM THE ASHES **

**Chapter 30**

**THE CONCLUSION**

Padme returned to her sister's house. After much thought, she made her decision. "I can't do it, Sola, I'm sorry. I have decided I can't live in that house."

Sola was disappointed. "Are you sure, even in time?"

"I went in there, but I couldn't live there. Please, try to understand."

"I tell you what, Padme. I'll live there. How about you take this house, and I'll move in there?"

Just then, her two little daughters, Ryoo and Pooja, who had been listening, ran down the hall and faced her. "No, Momma, please, don't make us live there." Ryoo cried.

"Grandaddy..Grandaddy.." Pooja cried, her whole body shaking. "Grandaddy, didn't have a face no more." They both cried uncontrollably at the memory, and so did Padme.

Padme hugged her nieces to her tightly, and they cried it out together."I know, honey, I know, I know how you feel..."

Seeing this, Sola realized she had not been compassionate enough toward their feelings. It was bad enough having to_ know_ what happened, but they had _seen _it, experienced it. Sola gently pulled her girls from Padme, and hugged them herself. "It's okay, girls, you won't have to live there, I won't make you. We will keep this house. We can find other ways to remember Grandaddy and Grandma in nice ways." They nodded sadly at her.Finally, they calmed down, stopped crying, and went back down the hallway to their room. Padme glanced up at Sola. "Does that go double for me?"

Sola rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay, of course it does. I will contact my agent immediately."

The real estate agent was impressed with the property, despite its history, and gave a generous price for it. Standing outside the doorway for the last time, the sisters reflected on all the memories the family had shared there. "I am so sorry everything turned out this way. I can't believe we're never going to go back in there again." Sola said as she handed Padme the money. "Here, you take this and go buy yourself something you can live with."

Padme didn't take it. She looked up at Sola. "I will not accept it all, they were your parents too." Padme told her "You must take half."

.Sola turned her face to the ground. "Padme, you put me to shame."

"What?"

"You are too good. I feel so guilty now."

"About what? What have _you _done?"

"Padme, I recieved a rather large inheritance from father's estate. He was much wealthier than he let on. He always played the tightwad, I had no idea." Padme didn't comment, she only stared. Sola continued. "Padme, that husband of mine, he told me not to tell you. He said we should keep it all, we were the ones who were here with them while you were off galivanting all over the galaxy." She faced her sister and continued to explain about the money. "But now I see this is wrong, we should split it, even and fair. This is what Father and Mother would want." After a few anxious moments, they hugged.

The sisters did split the house money, and the inheritance. and the life insurance policies. Managed properly, it would be enough to keep them and their husbands and children for the rest of their lives, even if no one was actively employed. The news got even better when the Queen contacted Padme about being a historian for Naboo, and researching and writing its official history! She had lived so much of it herself, and would be a good one to explain the part about Palpatine and his invented war. Then when she was finished, with Anakin's help, she could write a series of Jedi and Clone Wars adventure novels, and maybe even some childrens' stories! As a writer, she could work at home, and not have to leave the children very often. Things were finally looking up.

Anakin and Obiwan walked the entire square footage of the Jedi temple, again. Anakin looked out the council room window at the city, and sighed heavily. "It's never going to get any better, Obiwan, what I did is never going to go away. But I've learned a lot, and I'm kind of proud of myself for standing up to it all. It would have been so much easier to just hide forever." Obiwan just met his eyes in a caring gaze and squeezed his arm. They had come through a lot together. Yoda appeared, with Tal behind him. He had been recieving messages from a few stray Jedi who had managed to escape Order 66. They were spread throughout the galaxy, some injured, some trapped or in hiding. Yoda informed Obiwan and Anakin he was assigning them with a very important mission. They must now go seek them all out, rescue them and bring them back to the temple to restore and improve the Jedi order. Tal was thrilled to be included.

"Master Yoda, can we have different sleeves, these floppy ones take away the aerodynamics of my fighting skills!" Tal suggested. "And how can you guys fight with your long robes on?"

Anakin laughed, and Obiwan did too, feeling very proud of his ambitious new apprentice.."Well, Tal, we've already dispensed with and retired the padawan haircut thanks to you, now perhaps an entire fashion makeover for the Jedi is in order!"

"Yes, some things changed will be, for the better will be.Rise again, the Jedi order will." Yoda confidenlty shook his green head. Once the stray Jedi were rounded up and returned home, they could restructure the old ways, learn from the past, and begin again.

Anakin was feeling excited about the future of the Jedi, but was feeling sad that he'd be gone from his family for so long. He thought about the conflict of family and order, and this is why the old masters had forbid attachments. But it was too late now, things had changed, and everything was going to work out fine. He knew that this mission would take weeks, possibly months. He went directly to Naboo to tell Padme before he left.

He went to meet her at Sola's, and she showed him the new family sized speeder she'd just bought. He was very happy with it, and flew it himself when she took him out to see the land in the lake country she had just purchased to build their new home.

"Do you recognize this place?" He looked all around, the field, the waterfalls, the mountains, the sky. This was the place where they had first fallen in love, or rather, where she had finally fallen in love with him.

"How could I forget?" He smiled, again admiring the incredible scenery, breathing in the fresh, fragrant air. "I can't believe we're going to be living here, it's so beautiful and peaceful. We can spend the rest of our lives sitting on the veranda gazing out at this view, and looking at the stars.."

"Oh, yes, Anakin, and we must have a skylight built like the one we had in the apartment."

"You know, when the penthouse was destroyed, I thought how sad it was we'd never see the views from there again, but we always will. We have them saved, right here." He pointed to his head, and hers. "We will never forget it. And we have more beauty to enjoy here. The stars are incredible here at night." She showed him exactly where the house was going to be, and told him it would be finished by the time he got back. "You know something Padme, I think this place is prettier than the penthouse, prettier than Alderaan, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.." he held her and kissed her, "especially if you're here too. Or is it just because, I'm so in love with _you?_" Padme laughed softly at the reference, and they held each other one more time. He hated to leave.

"This is going to be my last long mission. Then after that, my duties should be much less.The Jedi we are bringing home will be able to handle things in the future. I will never again be away from you and the babies for more than a few days. I will spend as much time here as possible, you won't be able to get rid of me!" They both laughed. Then his expression turned sad, thinking about having to go for now. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Padme, it's all right now, we're going to have a wonderful life, in spite of everything. I have forseen it." He gazed lovingly at her with an expression that spoke louder than any words. She answered back with a tearful stare of her own, and watched as he turned to walk away.

Padme stayed with Sola until the house was finished ahead of schedule. She enjoyed picking out beautiful furnishings, and finally moving in. Day after day, she would look up from her work to gaze out the window, hoping to see her handsome husband there, or hoping not to see any more villains to harrass her. She kept a blaster for emergencies, and 3PO was always with her, and he was a great help with the twins.R2 would be there at times, too. Of her own free will, she had decided not to have any more personal servants other than a once a week maid, she'd lived such a public life since she was very young and now she wanted her privacy, even if it meant doing some of the chores herself. She didn't mind, she had her peace and freedom at last.Now if she could just get Anakin back home safely, her life would be more complete. She wanted him back with her, now.

Anakin, Obiwan and Tal were gone for three months. They saved many Jedi, and were returning home with them all. In the last rushed rescue, Anakin needed to breathe in a place of dangerous gasses, and had to use his Vader suit! Leaving in a rush from danger and due to time, he was still wearing it as they headed for home. The mission was at its end. The rescued Jedi were safely inside, some injured, and they needed to get back to Coruscant. Still rushing back, Anakin brought the ship out of hyperspace near the Naboo system. He kept it still for awhile, staring at the planet. "I have to go to her, Obiwan. I haven't seen her or the babies in months. I have had no contact in weeks."

Obiwan sighed and looked down, then back at Anakin, staring out at the planet, still in his Vader suit since there was no time or place to change yet. "You know, this is why Jedi aren't supposed to have.."

"I know, I know, but it's too late, isn't it?"

"I guess it is. Okay, let's put it down right here, you can go see your family, I will take the ship to the temple and get these guys situated and report to Yoda.

"You're the best, Obiwan, you know that?"

"I know." Obiwan smiled, and Anakin did, too, inside his helmet. "One thing, though, you had better take the mask off before she sees you, you'll scare the daylights out of her. Remember, she and I were blind when you rescued us from Gerapaline in that thing, then you stored it at the temple, she's never seen it."

"Oh, you're right! There's no room here to change, I'm sure she'll have more of my clothes at the new house."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"I was there, once, just before we left, It wasn't finished, but I remember the spot. It's in a field by the waterfalls, it's beautiful."

"It sounds lovely. I'm very happy for you and Padme. I will have to come and visit you there when I have spare time if you don't mind."

"You must, I insist! We will be seeing a lot of each other, here and on Coruscant.We're brothers, after all."

Anakin landed in the closest place available,around the bend on a flat road used as a landing strip between the nearest village and their land, well out of view of the house. This was a good safe place to land. Still in the Vader suit, he got out of the ship. Obiwan stood on the ramp, his arms folded, staring at him. "You had better take that mask off before she sees you!"

"I will, I'm just waiting to walk anonymously down there first. I'd rather wear this thing than to have to carry it. And, I don't know, it might be kind of fun to surprise her!"

"She might surprise you with a blaster if she doesn't recognize you."

Anakin laughed, through his Vader mask. "I'll take it off before I get there."

"Okay, I bid you good bye, then, 'Darth Vader'!" He laughed and so did Anakin. "I'll see you back in Coruscant soon, my brother. May the force be with you." Obiwan took controls of the ship, and headed in the direction of the city planet and the Jedi temple. Anakin set out on foot, in his Vader suit, through the fields of wildflowers. He had yet to encounter anyone, but if he did, he didn't want them, and not Padme, to be the first to see his face. They were both well known there, as they were on Coruscant, and most planets in the galaxy now.

Padme stood outside in the warm summer breeze, a good distance from the house. The babies were inside with 3PO, in their playroom. They were crawling now, and were quite a handful. They had grown so much, Anakin would be surprised when he saw them again. Padme looked up and saw the black clad character approaching. Obiwan was right, she hadn't seen him in the suit before, and now she was frightened. "Who goes there?" She called out. He tried to answer back, but only heard his own natural voice vibrating inside the mask. the voice modulator had shut down! He reached up to remove his helmet, but found it stuck! He ran closer, hoping that once he reached the house, she could help him with it. He didn't immediately consider she didn't take him for her husband, but a possible enemy. "Go away!" She screamed in a threatening voice. "You leave me, and my babies alone!"

Anakin now realized she thought he was an intruder, but unable to take off the mask, or make himself audible. There was nothing he could do but keep trying. Padme ran as fast as she could back inside the house, and returned with her emergency blaster. She aimed it at the black figure approaching her new home. Anakin was in her sites, and though he tried to convey his message by waving his arms and pointing, in her fear and worry, she wasn't getting it. She fired at him, and he had no choice but to deflect the shots away from them both. Seeing this, she became terrified, and dropped to the ground, her blaster falling from her hands. Anakin knew this was his chance to approach her. Aiming the force toward it, he reached up and tried to take off his helmet one more time. This time, it loosened, and was coming off, but it was too late. From the ground, Padme had aimed her blaster and shot at him. The helmet dropped off as he fell to the ground. As soon as she saw the long blond hair that flowed out from it, she knew she had made a terrible mistake.

Padme started shaking, and screaming, "Noooo!" She ran toward him, knelt down over him and pulled off the mask. It made a hiss as the air escaped from it. Sure enough, she was tortured to see the beautiful face of her husband, eyes and mouth closed, his body motionless. She clenched her fists and cried, her heart breaking. How could fate be so cruel, after all they'd been through? Her pain and suffering were immense. For a few seconds that seemed like hours, she looked away, not believing what she had just done. Padme now only wanted to lay herself prostrate with grief over his body. She couldn't live with herself and hoped to die right there of a broken heart and join him. As she turned toward Anakin, she looked one more time at his face. This time, his eyelashes fluttered as the beautiful blue eyes opened and looked at her, and the pouty lips cracked a smile, then opened into a full laugh. He had tricked her, just as he had done that day in the same field so long ago when he fell from the creature's back.

"Oh, you!" She cried, the drastic swing in emotions bursting inside her, but this time in a good way.

"Me? You're the one with the blaster, you tried to kill me!"

All anger and sadness melted at that moment as he pulled her to him, and they rolled over and over in the field of beautiful, fragrant wildflowers, laughing, kissing, and embracing. Finally, Padme pulled her mouth away from his. "Let's go inside first, we've got to get you out of that awful suit!" They helped each other up, then ran back to their house together, arm in arm. She was swinging the mask from her free hand, he was swinging the helmet.

As they entered their newly completed home, Anakin's eyes looked all around, taking everything in. "This is just as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. It's perfect, you should be very proud.We are going to be so happy here! I love it, and I love you." They nuzzled again. "Where are the babies?" She took him to the playroom door, and they gazed lovingly at the twins, who had exhausted themselves and fell asleep on their play pallet in the floor pallet. 3PO, in an uncharacteristically quiet moment, gave them the 'hush' signal. Anakin silently stared at them for a minute, how perfect, beautiful and healthy they were, knowing how lucky he really was. They smiled, winked and walked away.

Padme then took him to their bedroom, and shut the door. She began helping him strip out of the Vader suit. Once it was off, he stored it away in his half of the huge walk-in closet, alongside spare Jedi outfits and other clothes she had there for him. Looking at the ominous facade and suit hanging empty, Anakin mocked the breathing sound and the way his voice sounded through the modulator. "Good bye, Lord Vader." He said, thinking once more of the priceless irony of it all as he closed the door on the suit until they could see it no more. This caused Padme to start laughing, and he joined her. They both fell backwards onto the bed, still laughing, holding each other tight, locked in a passionate embrace of eternal love.

Anakin and Padme were going to be all right now, they really were. The ultimate happiness of their life together awaited them, a beautful future spread out before them like the field of wildflowers. It was, after all, their destiny.

The damage to Padme's old apartment building was more extensive than first thought, It was so structurally unsound it had to be razed before it collapsed and caused a terrible disaster. Once the debris was hauled away, an old stone opening was found in the basement was found to lead to a deep cave with ancient drawings on its walls. Scientists and archaeologists came from all over the galaxy to explore and document this find. These ancient cave markings were rare, and important, not just historically, but because some had proven to be prophetic. One of them depicted a man coming up out of a fiery pool, rising from the ashes. His face looked a lot like Anakin Skywalker.

**THE END**


End file.
